First Greetings
by Actual Banshee
Summary: This is collection of one shots and minis sagas. A lot of them are in order and the one shots are labeled. . Rated T for violence and language.
1. Hello

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle**

**One Shot**

**First Greetings**

**Author's note and Disclaimer: I hoped that my love for the Turtles wouldn't flourish like it did back in 2007. I blame the new movie and a really good TMNT artist on deviant art (sneefee). I've become hooked once again. This just might be a one shot, who knows. I just hope this doesn't turn into a really bad story like the one I wrote way back when. It was so bad. I'm so embarrassed that I actually wrote that thing. Sweet lord that was a nightmare. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (for a very good reason). **

The frigid breeze was wonderful against Ashley's hot and sweaty skin when she wandered outside after a very busy night at work. The customers were annoying and stupid, her boss cracked the whip a little harder than usual and the A.C still wasn't fixed. The summer like heat made everyone a little cranky, even the down to earth pot smoker who reminded her of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. If it wasn't for her habit of singing to herself whenever she felt panicked, Ashley was sure she would have lost her temper on some poor unfortunate soul.

She tied her jacket around her waist, deciding to brace the chilly weather happily. She tightened her worn out school bag satchel around her shoulders and began her lonely venture home. Ashley ran through the things that she needed to do when she returned home—shower, eat, homework and sleep—when a man jumped out at her from a dark alley way. He held Ashley tight around her waist, but pointed the gun down the alley and not towards her. She should have been freaking out, fighting to get free and screaming for help, but she wanted to know why this guy was afraid.

"I'll kill her! I swear I'll fucking do it!" The man shouted jamming the gun into Ashley's skull. She wasn't paying attention, however, she was too busy searching the narrow space of filth for whatever this idiot was afraid of. Ashley could make out four figures—they were short, but built and they were each holding a weapon. They remained silent while the man threatened her life, who was still freaking out, most likely do to the silence of the four shadows.

The man's grip moved from her waist to around her neck, crushing her throat—it was getting difficult to breathe and she finally started to struggle against the tight hold. Ashley couldn't tell what was happening, all she heard was the gun getting ready to fire, but then there was a light breeze. She was thrown out of the gunman's hold, her head bounced against the cement floor while two of the strangers took him out.

She tried to focus her eyes on the remaining two, but her vision was blurry and her head was throbbing. There was a rough hand jostling her head around, making her headache growing worse by the second.

"Raph don't." A voice warned this person known as Raph.

"We have to take her with us, Leo." The stranger Raph argued and then added, "She's hurt and bleeding. We can't just leave her here."

Leo calmly sighed, "Fine. We can take her to April's."

The next thing she knew she was being carried, flying through the sky and drifting in and out of consciousness. Ashley was staring up at the starry sky; resting her head on the shoulder of the stranger that was carrying her, but eventually had to close them. Whoever was carrying her was moving extremely fast, Ashley almost felt like puking. She moaned, hiding her eyes in the nook of the stranger's neck.

"We're almost there." He whispered while the grip on her shoulder becoming tight. She noticed that his finger felt weird, it felt like he was forever doing the Vulcan sign with five pairs of mittens over his hands.

The next thing she knew, she wanted to punch the throat of whoever was shining a bright ass light in her eyes. "Will she be alright?"

"She should be, but I'm no doctor." A female voice, she sounded sweet, but sassy.

Ashley blue eyes fluttered open after adjusting to the light. She didn't know if she it was the concussion because when her sight finally cleared she thought she was hallucinating. Surrounding her were four giant gecko looking things.

"Hey April she's awake," The one with the orange mask spoke with a hint overwhelming happiness in his voice.

"Guys step back, give her some space." The woman spoke moving two of the four reptiles out of her way. "Before you scream can you tell me your name, where you live, how old you are and date of birth?"

"Ashley Olivia Holland. I'm sixteen years old, D.O.B is August 14, 1991 and I live on 324 Knoxboro Road, apartment C unit 110." Ashley rambled and then realized the woman known as April had her driver's license.

April nodded and handed the I.D back to her. "You still can't scream. The last thing we need is the police showing up." Ashley sat up, took in her surroundings and realized that her hallucinations weren't disappearing. "They're real."

"How and what are you guys?" Ashley asked crisscrossing her legs, waiting for an explanation.

"We're mutants." The one with the purple mask explained, "I'll give you the cliff-notes. Sixteen years ago we were ordinary turtles, but then one day this mutagen broke and we got covered in it, along with our father."

Ashley interrupted, "Is he a turtle too?"

"No he's a giant rat." The wounded rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at the purple ones fast reply, "Anyway. He named us after the great Renaissance masters and trained us in the way of ninjistu."

"Wait." Ashley raised her hand and thought for a moment, "Great Renaissance masters? Like the painters? And ninjistu, like those ninjas from Nartu…tard or something?"

"Yes to both questions...sort of." The turtle explaining everything turned towards his brothers, "Let me introduce you to everyone. I'm Donatello. That's Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and that's April.

She made a mental note that Leonardo was the guy in blue, Raphael in red, Michelangelo in orange and April was human. Ashley leaned back against the arm of the couch rubbing her eyes; all of the new development was giving her an even bigger headache.

"Would you like some aspirin?" April asked.

Ashley answered, her hands still covering her eyes, "yes please."

April moved from the couch, Raphael plopped on the cushion—crossing his legs and peering over at their new friend. His voice was deep, blunt and crude, "Have any questions?"

"Yea, what was going on with that guy that held the gun to my head?" Ashley inquired.

Raphael smirked, "Have you ever heard of the Purple Dragons?"

Ashley tensed up, the hair on the back of her neck spiking—a darkness in her eyes reflecting in her pools. April noticed the change in mood when she returned with the medicine and a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up, doing her best to smile as she fought back the anger and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She took the medicine and thought about how well worded that question was. Ashley sighed mournfully, "Unfortunately I do know about the Purple Dragons. Very well actually."

The boys did not like the way that sounded. At first they thought that she might be a part of the gang, but they decided to wait on her answer. She clutched the cup tightly, her brow narrowing in anger. "Two years ago they broke into my home to approach my mother. She owned a little Antique shop and they wanted to charge her for protection. You know the usual totally cliché gangster stuff. But she refused. They did not like that, so they torched our house, with her inside."

Everyone's mouths slightly hung open in shock. Raphael leaned on his knees, his arms dangling over the nubs. "What about your dad?"

"He passed away when I was three. I don't remember from what, my mom never talked about it." Ashley replied bitterly swallowing the water and pill.

"Then who do you live with?" April asked, knowing full well that a minor couldn't live on her own without permission from a parent or guardian.

"I'm using my uncle's place for right now while he's on the other side of the world. He's a traveling journalist, he needed someone to water his plants and I needed a place to crash. Two birds one stone. He pays the rent and bills, but I pay for my stuff."

"Hence why you were working so late," Donatello chimed in. "Sorry we got you mixed up in that, it was probably terrifying."

"No not really." Ashley remarked dryly.

The brothers and April exchanged curious glances with each other. There was something about this girl that seemed a little off, but they weren't about to get into it now. They just met her. The boys needed to trust to keep their secret, so they decided to not push the subject. It was almost one in the morning when the boys offered her a ride home.

Ashley gawked at the boys, "A ride? Like galloping through the night like before? Because I don't think I can handle that."

"No lady dude, in our totally banging van." Michelangelo replied nonchalantly.

"Wait…" Ashley glimpsed over at April with an _are- you-serious_ face, "You guys can drive?"

"Not legally, but yes." Donatello answered while swinging the car keys around his finger.

"Oh well that's cool. I think?" Ashley second guessed—swinging her giant satchel over her shoulders. She turned towards the red head and thanked her for treating her head injury. April warned the young girl that she would be stopping by to check in on her from time to time, feeling like she needed a guardian angel watching over her. Although, April got the sneaking feeling like she wouldn't be the only angel or angels checking in on her.

**Author's note: I regret nothing. Especially since I just "accidently" made Ashley's back story a lot better from when I first created her. It didn't make a lot of sense, but now it does. HURRAY! I don't know if I'll be adding onto this one, it depends on how many reviews I get. Let me know if you want me to continue! Peace out homies!**


	2. Imagination

**TMNT**

**One shot**

**Imagination**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Okay, so this is what happens when I fall asleep to Spongebob (I was too lazy to change the channel). I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

It was nearly impossible to think with all the noise drowning her concentration. Between Leo quoting his weird space show word for word, Mikey beat boxing, Raph training and Donnie blowing up stuff in his lab, Ashley was about to snap. Her writing assignment was due in a few days and she hadn't started it until April reminded her a few hours ago. Ashley would do this at her apartment, except for the fact that they were doing renovations to the roof. The garage where her band practices would have been fine, but her drummer's mother was having it cleaned because of the sweat, Taco Bell smell and weed smell.

She was on the verge of snapping when Raph tapped her shoulder. "You okay, you look like you're going to pop."

"It's just noisy." Ashley admitted pushing her pen and paper away.

"Guess we're just used to it, you know?" Raph scanned the paper, only seeing her name, date and a bunch of eraser remnants.

"I don't know anything about having siblings, remember?" Ashley paused and shrugged, "Unless you count my gross and high 24/7 band mates."

Raph was about to comment on her druggy band member until Mikey invaded their bubble. He shouted as he took off his headphones, "Whacha guys talking about?"

Ashley glanced at Raph before replying sarcastically, "How N.A.S.A has discovered a planet in a different galaxy that is exactly like Earth. But it is inhabited by lava people and their pet dinosaurs."

Mikey took a few minutes to consider everything he was just told and then his eyes beamed, "No way! Really? That's so cool! Hey Donnie, can we go to this new Earth?"

Donatello poked his head out of his lab and glared at the optimistic and gullible turtle, "Sure Mikey, let me just get started on that. Give me, oh I don't know, like ten years to build a spaceship made out of cheese."

Raph and Ashley rolled their eyes when Mikey dubbed the non-existent rocket The Rocket Shell. "So what's the assignment about?"

"It's a poetry assignment. We can do whatever form we want about anything that we want. And usually I don't have an issue coming up with stuff, its like writing a song." Ashley explained.

"So use one of your songs." Leonardo suggested and received shocked glares from Raph and Ashley. "What did I say?"

"Have you heard one of her songs, Leo?" Raph questioned.

And then Leo understood, "They're not appropriate…are they?"

"Not unless describing your childhood home burning down to the ground with your mother inside is considered appropriate." Ashley replied dryly, erasing another line that she hated.

"Wow." Leo was shocked, he didn't know if he should apologize or just keep his mouth shut.

"Besides I can't use my previous stuff, unless it's a last minutes thing and won't warrant a visit from social services. It needs to be new." She scribbled out a line and then erased it. "But I have officially hit writer's block."

"Oh I know!" Mikey shouted and used his hands to make a rainbow, "Just use your imagination."

"Who the fuck do you think I am, SpongeBob?" Ashley sighed with shaky breath. Something was obviously bothering her and whatever it was—it was causing her unrest. Raph was the only one that noticed the dark bags underneath her eyes that she was trying to cover up with concealer. He kicked back his chair, dragged Ashley out of hers and pulled her to the dojo.

Master Splinter was running through his drills when Raph and Ashley walked in. Ashley was complaining about him pulling her arm out of place, until he swung her forward.

"What is the meaning of this Raphael?" Master Splinter demanded with the sound of his cane echoing off the floor.

Sorry Master Splinter, but can you teach her how to meditate or something?"

His teacher's ears perked at the request while Ashley shouted in protest, "What? Raph, I don't need to meditate. I need something that will actually help me, no offense Master Splinter."

"Look." Raph wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders, "There's something blocking you from writing and maybe Master Splinter can help you figure that something out." Before Ashley could wiggle her way out of it, Raph smoked bombed his way out of the room.

Ashley nervously laughed and stood anxiously before Splinter. "Come, sit." Master Splinter offered her a seat underneath the tree. "Tell me what troubles you."

Sitting crisscross apple sauce Ashley wondered where she should start. Her leg began to bounce until Master Splinter gingerly touched it. "Maybe we should start with some calming green tea. And some snacks. Give your thoughts some time to organize."

Master Splinter disappeared behind the door, leaving Ashley to spread out on the floor. Master Splinter sauntered into the kitchen, where Raph sat—reading one of Mikey's comics that he "borrowed".

"I am sure you have your reasons for helping her Raphael and you are thoughtful for your actions. But scars that are as deep as the ocean as Ashley's are cannot be easily healed."

I realize that Sensei, but she won't talk to anyone about them. If there's one person I know who can get through to her, it is you."

"And why is that, my son?"

Raph shrugged, "You know what it's like to watch your family die. That's something I can't even begin to understand."

Master Splinter nodded and grasped his son's shoulder. "And it is that understanding is why she will eventually open up to you."

"Yea? How long do you think that will take?" Raphael asked with hope in his eyes.

Master Splintered combed through his beard, "Hmm who knows. Miss Holland is a lot more stubborn than you, so this might take a while. A long while."

Wishing Master Splinter good luck with everything, the rodent master disappeared behind his door. He sighed when Ashley didn't budge from her star like position on the floor. It was after he poured her a cup of tea was when she sat up.

After a few sips Master Splinter looked Ashley in the eye. "Now, tell me."

Ashley sighed and placed her cup down. "I don't know where to start."

"You don't have to start at the beginning." Master Splinter said, "Just wherever you feel the most comfortable."

Sighing deeply, Ashley stared into her green pool. She explained to him about the writing assignment, "I can't come up with anything. Usually I pop out like six different pieces and can't decide on which one I want to use."

"And what do you usually write about?"

Ashley's voice cracked, "My parents before they died."

"Raphael tells me you also write about their deaths and then you turn it into a song?"

"That's just to bring in the crowds. That and I'm pretty sure they're too drunk or high to understand the meaning behind my songs." Ashley joked, but when Master Splinter didn't join in Ashley shrunk.

"Perhaps that is it." The rodent scratched at his beard, "Maybe you have written about one subject for far too long and that creek as dried up."

"I can't exactly write about you guys, or the Crang, or the Purple Dragons." Ashley traced the rim of her cup slowly. "I don't have a lot of people in my life anymore."

Master Splinter hung his head, familiar with Ashley's hollow ache. "Perhaps this is why Raphael wants me to help you. I am going to help you unlock your inner spirit."

"Like the Avatar Korra?"

Master Splinter tilted his head in confusion and then shook it off, "Like myself, my sons and April you have an inner spirit that is waiting for you to find yourself. That can only happen when you find the strength to accept your pain and grow strong from it."

"In time for my paper to be due...in four days?" Ashley asked.

Master Splinter shook his head, "Uh no, this takes time. Maybe you should use one of your songs."

Ashley let out a frustrated sigh, "If social services are called I'm singing like canary about this place."

"Eh fair enough." Master Splinter smiled with a sarcastic look in his eyes. He knew they would be long gone before anyone could find their home.

**Author's note: I really like writing Master Splinter. He is so sassy. **


	3. Oh Boy

**TMNT  
One Shot**

**Oh Boy**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I tried my best to make this as funny as possible, but with everything that's been going, it has been a little hard to concentrate. Damn birthday. Anyway. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Ashley had gotten into a fight twice that day. Both were to protect herself, but one was at school and the other was on the streets. The school fight was petty—the one who started it believed he could beat Ashley. In the end, however, Ashley took his man card, chewed it up, spit it out, cracked her knuckles and went on her merry way. She knew he wouldn't talk in fear of getting laughed at by his friends.

However, on her way home she was ambushed by a group of Purple Dragons. Six of them cornered Ashley down an alley, she fought her best, having been training with the brothers, but there were more of them than she was used to—with no backup. They didn't seem to stay down either, which never happened. She figured that the only reason why they were pushing themselves beyond their limits was because The Shredder really wanted her dead. Ashley avoided the knives, the punches and kicks to her lower abdomen, but she was cut a couple of times—nothing that caused her great pain. She ran on pure adrenaline after that point and was able to beat The Purple Dragons.

She wobbled to April's, broke in since she wasn't home and helped herself to her missing father's liquor cabinet. April and Casey found the beat up girl in the kitchen, switching between drinking vodka and pouring it on her wound—hissing in pain as she bit down on her belt. They fought her for the bottle, but even with the injuries Ashley still couldn't be beaten. April gave up on fighting, while Casey wrestled her, but in the end Ashley sat on to top of Casey with a new bottle. As Casey tended to her wounds, the red head called for backup.

When the boys entered April's apartment, Ashley was still sitting on top of the kitchen table, with gauze tied around her head like a head band. Her various deep cuts were dressed and she seemed as happy as a clam. Her legs swung over the edge as she hummed a cheerful tune.

"How much has she had?" Leo asked attempting to grab her swinging arm, while Mikey tried to grab the hand with the bottle.

April cringed, "Two bottles."

Leo and Mikey had finally gotten ahold of Ashley and was helping her down off the table when April replied. They dropped Ashley, who landed on the floor with a loud thud and broke out in laughter. All four brothers shouted in unison: "Two bottles!"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Donnie shrieked.

"Well we tried, but…" April pointed towards Casey who was hot-tied in the corner with a sock in his mouth. Casey was angry, pouting and mumbling curses at Ashley who was still laughing on the floor. Raph was in the kitchen fixing her a glass of water.

"She's surprisingly a better fighter when she's drunk." April finally snatched the bottle away. Ashley groaned and reached from the bottle, from the floor, and when she couldn't get her drink she laughed some more.

Raphael grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch her injuries and helped her to her feet. He pushed the tall glass of water into her hands, "So who attacked you?"

Ashley widely smiled at him, showing off her white teeth. The drunk blush covered her face and her words slurred, "Theeeeee Poople Dwagons."

Raphael slapped his face, Ashley laughed and pinched his green cheeks. Everyone else was trying to keep their snickers down to a minimum, but they couldn't help it when Ashley was talking like this.

"She got into a fight at school too." April reported, Ashley stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"Poor dude didn't know what he was getting into." Casey added dusting himself off.

"Iiiiiit wes shelf fense!" Ashley shouted and Raph put the glass of water to her lips and forced her to drink.

"I think what drunky means is that it was self-defense." Raphael dragged Ashley to the couch and shoved her onto the cushions.

"I aim nute drunk, I…am GOD!" Ashley jumped up, did a back flip over the couch and giggled.

"Can Ashley be drunk all the time?" Mikey asked rooting for their drunk friend to do another back flip.

Donatello smacked Mikey upside the head, "That would mean she'd become an alcoholic, so no." He grabbed Ashley shoulders and guided her back to the couch. "Just sit here, I'm gonna get you some Advil."

Donnie patted her on the head before following April and Casey upstairs. Leo put another glass of water in her hands and ordered her to drink. Ashley laid her head against Raph's shoulder, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hey Raph."

"Yea loser?"

Ashley giggled, "Diiid joo know that Imma god?" And took another sip of water.

"I'll go find a pitcher or a hose." Leo sarcastically said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"No Leo waaaaiiiit! I can chern this voodkah into vater, Leo." Ashley glared at the glass.

Raph and Leo sighed and rolled their eyes: "That is water."

Ashley squinted at her glass closely and broke out into a new fit of laughter, "…Oh."

**Author's note: I tried my best. **


	4. If you're an Asshole and you Know it

**TMNT**

**One Shot**

**If you're an Asshole and You Know it Clap Your Hands**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I wrote a lot of drabble pieces. I do not own TMNT.**

It was after school and April and Ashley were visiting the layer. April was there to ask Donatello a question, but Ashley was there to lay about. The science dorks came out of his lab talking about things no one understood. The two approached Ashely while she read one of Raphael's comic books.

"Ashley if you need help with your homework I'd be happy to help." Donatello offered cheerfully.

Ashley looked up from her page "Thanks Donny, but I don't really need help. Astronomy is pretty easy."

"Wait…I thought all juniors had to take biology?"

"That would be true, if I hadn't already taken it at my old school." Ashley flipped a page, "Can we talk about something that's not related to school?"

April shrugged, "Okay? How's everything going with Devon?"

"I don't want to talk about him either." Ashley calmly snapped. Raphael stopped punching the helpless Shredder look-a-like bag and joined the conversation. He dropped beside her and snatched his comic of her hands. That was when he noticed the discoloring on her knuckles and underneath her make up on her cheek.

"Is everything all right between you two?" April asked when Raphael motioned for her to continue. Donatello stood before the three and studies Ashley's abnormal body language. He looked to Raphael for an explanation, to which he pointed at his cheek and scratched his knuckles. The genius caught on to his subtle hints and disappeared into his lab.

"Everything is great, except we've been getting into a lot of fights recently." Ashley admitted.

Raphael turned the page, "We noticed."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked defensively. She glared at Raphael, who just pinched her bruised cheek. She yelped in pain and smacked his hand away, but he caught it and took the other one. He examined them as Donatello returned with the first aid kit.

He sighed angrily, "Ashley these are defensive wounds. You're either fighting the Purple Dragons more than usual. Or your boyfriend is hurting you on purpose."

April freaked out, "Ashley is he hurting you? Y need to break up with him, like right now. Call him up right now and break that loser's."

Ashley interrupted her friend, "Nose? Because I already did that when I punched his face in." Ashley's voice was dead-pan, "He's in the hospital right now with a broken nose and fractured jaw."

Her three friends glanced at each other completely stunned. "Will you be in trouble with the police?" Donatello asked as he wrapped Ashley's hands gingerly.

"Why would I be in trouble? It was self-defense for ruining my face and fracturing a couple of my ribs."

Donatello flipped and went to reach for her shirt, "What let me see!"

April, Ashley and Raphael blushed and each got a shot in before Donatello knew what hit him. Ashley pushed him backward, Raphael punched him to the right and April struck him on the left.

Master Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo walked into the living room to find Donatello unconscious, flat on his face, and the other three at the kitchen table getting ready to eat pizza.

"Do we even want to know?" Leonardo asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

The three at the table replied in unison, "Nope."

**Author's note: Don't hold your breath for my usually long drabbles. I'm doing short one for right now. Please remember to review.**


	5. Avalance

**TMNT**

**One Shot**

**Avalanche **

**Author's note and disclaimer: I've been writing a lot of drabbles lately. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing constantly. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

The snow had piled high the night before, leaving everything pure and radiant. Only the tracks of small animals left a trail into their homes to escape the cold. Even with the sun beaming the fresh powder refused to melt and the only warm comfort the teenagers had were their winter gear.

April, Casey and Ashley were on winter break and with nothing to do the humans and mutant turtles decided to go visit April's farm. Splinter opted out, deciding to use the quietness to his advantage. Donatello was busy trying to keep Casey and April away from each other as much as possible. Michelangelo was rambling on about everything he wanted to do and Leonardo contemplated if he should throw a snow ball at his little brother. Raphael and Ashley were ahead of the group, carrying their snowboards.

Raphael glanced over his shoulder and shouted at April, "How much longer until this huge ass hill, April?"

"Seriously, I passed up a snowboarding trip up north for this." Ashley added. Even since the first storm she had been chomping at the bit to blow off some steam.

Raphael sensed her edgy body language, wanting to ask how everything was going since she and her abusive boyfriend broke up. April mentioned how everyone at school was blaming her for his arrest. She tried to stay away from those people as much as possible. She didn't want to get kicked out of this school for fighting too. The need to punch someone's face in was making Ashley feel itchy, like an addict who quit their greatest high cold turkey. Ashley had been training with Master Splinter recently too, demanding that he not hold back.

"You doin okay?" Raphael asked while keeping his eyes trained on the every growing hill. "You seem a little irritated, you know, more than usual."

Ashley paused, setting, her board on the flurries, causing them to float up. "Be thankful you're a turtle, Raph. You'd get fed up with your classmates and want to beat them all up."

"So school is going great?" Raphael sarcastically shrugged his shoulders and buckled himself into his snowboard.

"Teenagers suck. Boys suck. That school sucks." Ashley cursed and tightened her goggles around her brown hair.

"So drop out?"

"Trust me I would. But I think my parents would start rolling in their graves and start haunting me." Ashley stood straight after double checking her laces. "I'll see you at the bottom."

Before Raphael could tell her to wait Ashley was already speeding down the hill. Evading the trees and random rocks, whenever a large mound of packed white stuff appeared she did a trick off of it. The Sai wielder soon followed after her, matching her speed and pulling off the same tricks. He wasn't paying attention when he flew over one of the snow mounds; he soared through the sky until he skipped across the covered land. His brothers, April and Casey laughed at him, but Ashley slid to a stop, detached herself from her ride and ran over to Raphael. Leonardo and April picked up on her nervousness and helped her dig the hot headed turtle out.

"Raph can you hear me? It's your awesome and best skilled brother who will always be better than you." Leonardo gloated, knowing Raphael would react angrily. However, when he didn't pop up like a daisy and lay into Leonardo the three began to worry and kept digging. Ashley felt terrible, she knew that snow mounds sometimes were rocks in disguise. She cursed herself, she should have warned him and waited for him. But Ashley was so caught up in her screwed up life she didn't bother with him. Then she found his hand and pulled him out of the snow and turned him over on his shell.

"Raph! Raph can you hear me?"

His eyes parted slowly to see Ashley towering over him with the sun shining behind her. Her blue eyes were close to the tears and her hair was parted to the side. He smiled weirdly and almost giggled. "Do you have a bandaid? Because I scrapped my knee falling for you?"

The others had finally calmed down and joined the rest at the bottom of the hill.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Donatello asked not really wanting to step in.

"No. Just let her be." Leonardo dryly said walking away. The others soon followed, except for Casey who was taking a video of Ashly piling snow on top of Raphael's face.


	6. Not so Simple

**TMNT**

**One Shot**

**Not so Simple**

**Author's note and disclaimer: MORE DRABBLES! I do not own TMNT.**

Raphael and his brothers were training while Master Splinter dutifully watched. They were on the topic of April, who was busy tutoring Casey. Donatello was going on and on about how he needed to get those two apart before they actually became a couple. Raphael made a snide, but true comment about how April and his extremely intelligent brother would never be together.

"What about you and Ashley?" Donatello swung his staff around, but Raphael blocked it with an angry grunt.

"What about Ashley? I know we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I would think a genius, like you, would know that before a hot head, like me." Raphael pushed back, grabbed Donatello's staff and tossed it aside.

Donatello rubbed the back of his head and glared at his quick tempered brother, "Are you sure about that Raph? Because from where I'm standing you're lying to yourself."

Leonardo and Michelangelo stopped their training when Raphael's temper exploded. Splinter watched carefully, waiting to see if he needed to intervene. "Look Raph lost his temper, didn't that happening." Michelangelo rolled his eyes sarcastically and swung his chucks around. Leonardo sighed and got closer to the action read to put the red ninja in a calming head lock. The young leader cracked his knuckles, grabbed Raphael from behind and put him in a secure hold.

Leonardo leaned in close to Raphael's ear and whispered, "I don't know what happened, Raph, but go get some air."

When Leonardo was sure Raphael wouldn't attacked anyone he released him. He picked up his sias as he ran out and knocked over the punching manikin. Leonardo took his T-Phone out and sent out a quick text, hoping she would be able to get through to him.

The night stunk with exhaust and fast food, clouds shielded the stars from curious children and the wind smelled like rain. Raphael didn't care if the storm flooded all of New York, he still ran over roof tops until his lungs burned. Even then he kept pushing himself to go farther, but to where? He stopped himself when he recognized the vandalized rooftop—the halfway point to Ashely's apartment. Without the warning of sprinkles the rain began to pour down. Raphael was drenched in seconds, but didn't care. If quenched his anger, drowning it until he just gave up on the impending rant.

He heard someone approach him from behind. Without hesitating, he threw a star in the direction of the person—instantly regretting it. Ashley didn't budge from, she let the weapon whiz by her, only cutting a few strands of hair. Her blue eyes remained locked on Raphael, standing before him as if nothing happened. The ordinary black umbrella kept the rain off of her and he was glad for that. She didn't need to get sick.

Ashely's voice sounded like a bell against the rain, "Sup? Leo said you might need to talk."

Raphael cursed his brother. IF there was one person he could lie to it was her. He nervously scratched the back of his head, turned his shell towards her and sat on the edge. Ashley walked closer to him, but didn't join his side. "Donnie and I were fight about yo—a girl."

"Uh-huh."

"And I lost my temper."

"Go fucking figure." Ashley joked and kicked the gravel around. "This girl, what's she like?"

Raphael chuckled, "Short tempered, really, really good at playing guitar, has a mean left and is a good listener."

Ashley shifted her weight onto one side and shrugged, "It sounds like you like her."

"Yea, I guess I do." Raphael crossed his arms over his knees, "But that's the problem. We're way too different to be…together, I guess."

Ashely stood behind Raphael and clutched his shoulder. "That's something you can't control or hide. Love will happen no matter what takes place or with whom." Raphael sighed, "The point is to not fight it, Raph. That'll just drive you insane. Love in general will drive you nuts."

"But what if…what if she doesn't like me back? Then what?"

"Just pray that she does." Ashley squeezed his shoulder, "And if she doesn't, you'll be hurt, but you'll still love her. Love is never simple. I wish it were."

Raphael reached over his shoulder and clasped her hand and squeezed it tightly, "She's also really good at giving out advice." Raphael let her go and Ashley slid her hand away. The turtle felt a pang of sadness at the sudden loss of comfort. But then he felt Ashley slid down his shell and her umbrella covered them both.

"Damn straight she is, but it doesn't mean jack if you don't listen to her." Ashley ordered, "She also thinks you should apologize to Donnie."

He knocked her with his elbow, "One step at a time."

Ashley mimicked him, forgetting that he was on the edge, but Raphael never lost his balance. "I love you man, you know that, right?"

Raphael took a minute to reply, "Yea. Me too."


	7. Stalker Part One

**TMNT**

**Stalker part 1**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Sooooo yea trigger warnings for abuse and stalking. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

April was concerned, even though Ashley told her not to be. But still the red head couldn't help but worry for her only gal pal. The other kids stopped talking behind Ashley's back and only a few approached her about Devon—they were his friends who were angry because he was kicked out of school. Obviously, they were trying to rile Ashley up so she would get in trouble. Ashley, however, smiled sweetly as she whispered something in their ears. No one could hear, but by the looks of their color draining, jaws dropping and the sheer terror on their faces it was probably something that would get her arrested. April and Casey were proud of their friend when she walked away, happy and content with her threat. That she didn't raise her fists to threaten them. Clearly she was learning a lot from her lessons with Master Splinter.

That's when the notes started to appear at her locker. They were never signed, but she knew by the handwriting who they were from. At first, the hot head threw them away or shoved them deep into the abyss that was her bag. The longer this went on the notes got more and more obsessive, deranged and crazy. Soon, her cell phone was ringing and when she first answered there was no one on the other side. Then it escalated to heavy breathing, a creepy laugh and then words.

"I'm coming for you."

That was when Ashley started to look over her shoulder, the stress kept her from eating—from sleeping. She was constantly on guard and was slowly cracking underneath the paranoia. Donatello replaced her phone with one of his T-Phones and helped her set up a new email where he could intercept Devon's attempts to reach her. Master Splinter and Ashley tried to meditate, to help her relax, but Devon was planted deep inside her mind. The boys took it upon themselves to follow Ashley in shifts. She should have stayed inside, but she needed to work or go crazy from boredom. Her song writing turned from death and angst to anxiety and the edge of her voice was fear. Every one of her fans fell in love with her all over again.

She was in the dressing room when she found a bouquet of tulips and lilies gracefully laying across her vanity. A note clung to the plastic sheet and after reading it she chucked the flowers out the window and left without a word. Leo grabbed her wrist, regretting it the moment Ashley began to fight back.

He whispered, ducking his head before her elbow made contact with his face, "It's me Ashley, calm down."

Ashley pushed away from Leo and fought back the urge to punch him. "Are you fucking kidding me Leo? I have a stalker after me and what do you do…"

"I know, I know, dumb move, but I needed to get you out of sight. Devon is waiting for you a few blocks up." Leo apologized and ushered her to follow him up to the roof. Ashley ran her hands through her hair and followed the fearless leader up the fire escape. They walked in silence, Ashley held herself together with her arms wrapped tightly around her and hung her head low. Leonardo felt a pang of sadness, his friend was brash, confident and brave, but that girl was gone thanks to Devon.

When they reached the safe point, they climbed down and got in the van that Donnie happily drove to meet up with them, with Mikey ready to greet them in his usual fashion. Mikey smiled widely and joked about how he used one of the Roach Cams to scare Raph, she tried to laugh because it was funny, but she didn't have the energy for it. Ashley huddled in the very back, in a corner and sobbed quietly. The brothers knew that a month and half of this torment, Ashley was close to breaking. Mikey sat with her, rubbed her shoulder as everything crashed around her. She leaned against him and welcomed the comfort her brought her.

"She can't keep this up." Leo spoke. The boys, Mast Splinter, April and Casey were in the dojo while Ashley slept on the couch in the living room.

"What do you want from her Leo?" Raph hissed, "The cops won't do anything unless he does something to her."

"That's totally lame!" Mikey pouted, "He already hurt her, doesn't that count?"

"No."

"Lame!" Mikey shouted glaring at the floor.

"What's happening now and what happened then are two totally different incidents. Now unless he touched her then the cops could get involved." Donnie rambled, "And I get the feeling that Devon is going to drag this on until Ashley becomes so paranoid she…"

Raph growled and glared at his brainy brother, "Then let's take the fight to that punk and scare him so bad he..."

"That will only help half of the problem, Raph." April interrupted. Raphael sunk into his spot and eyes the floor. "Ashley is traumatized. Recovering from this will be difficult for her because she's too stubborn to admit that she needs help."

Casey nodded his head, agreeing with April, but he felt for Raph. If his little sister was going through the same thing, Casey would want to take care of the low life—Casey Jones style. The hockey player stood, having the sudden urge to go check on his classmate, he left quietly and immediately saw something missing. He ran back to the dojo in a panic, "Ashley is gone!"

The boys, plus April, sprang into action. They didn't know how long ago Ashley had left the layer, so in order to cover more ground they broke off into pairs. Raph and Donnie were talking on the phone, when an incoming call interrupted whatever big word Donnie was about to use. Raph clicked over and his blood stopped, he couldn't tell it was Ashley. Her voice was barely a whisper and it cracked in pain. Raph switched back to Donnie and ordered him to track Ashley's phone and hung up on him.

"Ashley where are you?" His voice was urgent, loud. Leo put his ear to Raph's phone, trying to hear what she was saying, but he couldn't hear. The leader's phone rang and he stepped away to answer.

A horn flew pass her, as she looked for a land mark. But there was only so much she could see when she was sitting on the cold and wet concrete surrounded by trash. She chuckled and coughed, "I know I'm in a gross alley."

Leo reported that Donnie was close to finding her location, to keep her talking. Raph swallowed his anger he had been harboring since the conversation, "Are…are you hurt."

"Yea…I can't move, Raph…and it's hard…to breathe. I didn't see him coming…coming Raph."

Leo confirmed the address with Donnie and told Raph he knew where Ashley was. Raph stayed on the phone, listening to Ashley as she babbled on and on about how she can't see the stars, he begged her not to pass out, to not stop talking—that he was so close to her. Then Ashley went silent and Raph practically pushed Leo out of the way to get to her.

Leo wasn't far behind his brother when he found her. His brother was practically having a meltdown while trying to wake Ashley. Raphael's hands were cupping her face, gently shaking her head as he called for her. When Leo saw the pool of blood collecting beneath their friend, he pulled out his phone and called the police.

"C'mon Ash, wake up! Open your big, stupid, beautiful blue eyes and look at me." He begged over and over until a pale hand ran alongside his. The hot head smiled widely when Ashley's eyes barely held themselves open. Her smile was weak, her eyes glossed over with pain and whatever breath she did have she was gasping for it.

Leo hung up the phone and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "C'mon Raph, we need to go."

Raph shook his head, "No, no way. I am not leaving her."

Leo got down to his brother's level and spoke calmly, "We're not going far Raph. We'll be close to her, I promise."

Raph was hesitant to leave her, but when the sirens were getting louder he hugged her and followed his leader up to the roof. The brothers, who were joined by the others, watched as the medics strap her to a gurney with things attached to her face and fingers pressed to her pulse point. Raph had never felt so much hatred towards one person before in his life. He wanted to do more than just hurt Devon, he wanted to kill him.

**Author's note: So this was intense. **


	8. Stalker Part Two

**TMNT**

**Stalker Part Two**

**Author's note: I am so tired and the coffee hasn't kicked in yet, I think I need another cup…or two. I'm introducing Ashley's uncle. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

April and Casey waited anxiously in the empty waiting room. It smelled like chemicals, flowers and strangely feet. April had gotten ahold of Ashley's uncle and as soon as she said hospital he said he'd be there the next day. The uncle was put on the phone with the doctor and ordered him to tell April and Casey everything. The kids promised to keep him and the turtles updated.

So they waited and waited and waited until the surgeon came out almost six hours later. He cringed at the sight of Casey and April, exhausted with bags under their eyes, their shoulders sagged and their heads bobbed. They had occupied themselves by answering all of the cop's questions—that Devon had been stalking her and before then he had hit her once before. The friendly cop told the two teens that Devon was already in custody and had confessed everything to them. He wished for Ashley's speedy recovery before he left to go talk to the surgeon to get his report.

April and Casey waited patiently until the professionals were done.

"Sorry to keep you kids waiting." The surgeon apologized, "Ashely will make a full recovery, but it'll be a long journey. One of her lungs collapsed because of a rib bone puncturing it. It took some time to repair and we'll be watching it closely. Then there is the matter of gunshot wound."

April and Casey held their breath. "We found it lodged into the base of her spine. We were able to remove it successfully without causing any more damage. She should be able to walk just fine, given a few months of physical therapy."

The kids sighed with relief and understood everything the doctor told them. Before they went into her room, April shot off a quick text to Ashley's uncle and the turtles. They made sure that the room was clear before Casey opened the window, he sounded a lousy bird call and a few seconds later the turtles entered the room one by one. They gathered around her bed, Donnie grabbed her chart and read over her injuries and causes. The list was as long as their arm and they feared if Ashley would ever be the same again.

"Her uncle may or may not stay with her after this." April whispered, "I'm gonna try and talk him into letting her go up to my family's farm house. It'll be better for her there than here."

The turtles agreed and said they would come since school was still in session. When they heard footsteps nearing them, they all froze—not really sure where they should hide in a bright room. Casey watched the door, confirmed that the nurse walked by the door, but stayed as a look out.

Raph sat next to her bed, the placement of her bangs were all wrong and he wanted to fix that for her. But he was afraid, with everything that was attached to her face he didn't know if he should touch her. Instead he counted how many bandages were wrapped around her various body parts, wondering if she would have any scars. He knew the gunshot wound would leave one for sure, but what about the crack in the back of her head or the ones where her bones were sticking out when he found her. Raph rubbed his hands all over his face and head, he growled with frustration and left Ashley's hospital room in a huff. The others didn't fault him for being angry, they knew how he felt about Ashley. Before following after Raph, Leo informed his little brothers that they were leaving soon. He didn't want a nurse or worse Ashley's uncle to walk in on them.

Raph didn't go far, but he was pacing back and forth, grunting and cussing. Leo stood on the ledge of the roof, mainly not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of his temper. When he felt that Raph was a little calmer to approach, he stepped down off the ledge.

"She'll pull through this Raph, she's strong. Stronger than any of us." Leo comforted his brother, "If she wasn't a stubborn, thick headed, hostile, a short fused hot head, reckless and brash person I would be worried. But she's a fighter Raph."

Raph's shoulder slumped when he deeply sighed, "I know you're right. I'm just…"

"Angry?" Leo smiled cheekily and elbowed his brother.

"I'm more than angry, Leo. I've never felt this way before." Raph watched his hands as he closed them into two shaking fists. "I really want to hurt this guy. I'm afraid if I get the chance that I'll actually kill him. This is terrifying, Leo."

Leo searched for the words as he clutched his brother's shoulder, "I can't tell you to follow your gut, Raph. Because I know you would follow through on it and hurting this guy—or worse—won't make Ashley's injuries go away or make her feel better." _Maybe_. "I think you should ask Master Splinter for help on this one, Raph. He's been where you are."

Ashley's uncle finally arrived, sooner than everyone expected, but the turtles were already home—reporting everything to Master Splinter. April and Casey were surprised that their friend's uncle was so good looking. Wherever he has been its extremely sunny, his tan skin contrasted his blonde hair and blue eyes—a pair of familiar sharp and intense blue eyes that don't mess one single detail—gave them the once over as he spoke with the doctor. His facial features were elegant, poised to always look calm and nurturing. When he spoke April thought her ears might melt, his voice was so deep and soothing and when he smiled her heart hiccupped.

"Thank you for looking after my niece, Miss O'Neil." She shook her hand gingerly and smiled towards Casey, "Is this your boyfriend?"

April shook her head, attempting to get out of the daze. "No he's not. This is Casey Jones Mr. Kent, he's also a friend of Ashley's."

"Please, you can call me Oliver." He turned to Casey and shook his hand with a firm grip, "It's also a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Jones. Thank you both for staying with her, I'm sure you two are very tired."

Casey eyed Oliver suspiciously, "Are you sure you're related to Ashley? You're so polite and stuff."

Oliver broke out in a boisterous laughter, "I see Ashley hasn't gotten any better with that language of hers, but let me reassure you that we are related. After her mother, my sister, passed away, we're the only family we have. She means the world to me and I would lay down my own life to protect her."

"You sound like one of those knights that my English teacher goes on about." Casey commented dryly, but smiled widely—remembering the nap he got in that class.

"I'm a traveling journalist and I go where everything is happening and right now it's in England. Before that was Egypt. Being polite gets your questions answered faster and the information is always accurate." Casey nodded and stepped out of the way when Oliver approached Ashley's bed side, "We talk every night before she goes to bed and not once did she mention her issues she's been having."

"She's stubborn like that." April said, "But you're here, so maybe she'll talk to you now."

Oliver grabbed Ashley's hand and squeezed it gently, he prayed that she would open up to him. Ever since she was little, she's been independent and never asked for help. He loved that about her, but also feared that she would end up carrying too much on her thin shoulders. After a few minutes of silence, April grabbed Casey's arm and began to pull him out of the room. She told Oliver if needed anything just to call her, he agreed and continued to watch Ashley breathe.

**Author's note: FOUR CUPS OF COFFEE LATER. I AM WIRED! I THINK I COULD ACTUALLY DO LAPS AND THEN DIE FROM THEN! I HATE RUNNING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Awake

**TMNT**

**Stalker Part Three**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I have chilled out on the coffee and I'm sticking to just one today. Hopefully. I do not own TMNT**

Three weeks. It took three weeks for Ashley to regain the strength to wake up. Twenty one days of hanging out in her room or watching her sleep from a neighboring rooftop. Five hundred four hours of wondering if she was ever going to wake, hoping that the asshole who put her there would never taste freedom again. Fifteen days of missed school with flowers and get well cards gathering at her locker.

During those agonizing weeks Raphael split his time between watching over her and training with Master Splinter. His father sympathized with his son's anger, he understood it and knew how to help him. They meditated and sparred viciously, to help him better control his anger and to let it loose—so it wouldn't build. Master Splinter used his old friend, Oroku Saki, as an example. He explained that he became the Shredder because he could not release himself from his hatred.

So Raph trained and trained until he felt like he could no longer think. Until the name and face of Devon Ducre didn't simmer his blood at all. That was the day when they received the call from April, that Ashley was awake. Raphael was already running towards the can by the time Leonardo finished his sentence. However, they had to wait an hour before the brother could actually see her.

Her uncle has left to finish setting up the apart so Ashley could maneuver around freely without bumping into anything. He also mentioned that he, April and Casey were working on surprise for her. April and Casey stayed behind to update her on all of the news at school and her case. That was when the turtles made their appearance.

Leonardo placed a canister of tea next to her bed, "A get well present from Master Splinter."

"Thank you." Ashley's voice was groggy, like she needed to sleep for another three weeks. The felt like they needed to be cautious around her. Her appearance spooked them. Pale skin, bags underneath her eyes, her cheek bones were more defined—she looked frail and weak.

Raph took a seat next to her, his heart broke when she smiled weakly at him. He cleared his throat before he asked the question everyone was thinking. "Ashley why did you leave the layer?"

Ashley didn't need time to thin because to her, this unfortunate event happened yesterday—not three weeks ago. "All I remember was that I felt tired and I needed to get home to talk to my uncle." Ashley yawned, "I didn't see him coming at all. He attacked me from behind like a coward."

Everyone watched Raphael for his reaction, but he was calm and waited patiently as Ashley finished her story. Mikey changed the subject and wanted to know about the surprise the three humans were cooking up. April and Casey took the brother to a corner and gossiped quietly.

Ashley remained in her bed, arms folded over her stomach, her lower lip clinging to the upper, "I am slightly offended by this."

They ignored her as April went into full detail about their secret. The only thing Ashley could hear was "Oh she'll like that" and "that's a good idea". When they returned to their designated spots and Ashley glared at every single one of them.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Raph smiled smugly plopping back down in his seat.

"We also wanted to talk to you about Spring Break." April jumped in, "It's in a few weeks, but we wanted to take you to my family's farm house. But that's if you're walking by then and if it's okay with your uncle and doctor."

"We can help you get caught up on your school work. You'll be able to concentrate on everything and..."

"Plus, see the star." Raph interrupted Donnie, which perked her interest automatically.

"Totally dude, it's like the universe threw up." Mikey cheered, waving his hands around to indicate how big the sky was. "There's a bunch of deer too, but don't let Leo anywhere near them. They attack him for some reason."

"I think I might want to see that." Ashley joked brightly and smiled at Leo, who looked terrified by the mere mention of the forest animal, "I'll go even if I don't get permission."

"Yea, hash tag rebel for life!" Mikey shouted as he jumped out the window. April and Casey left next, happy to share the great news with their classmates. Ashley asked Raph to stay when Leo and Donnie made their exit.

"I'll make it quick." Ashley knew the nurses would show up soon to change her bandages. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Raph. If you hadn't found me when you did, I would have died."

Raph grabbed her hand with both of his, "You know I would do anything for you. So don't mention it. Just get better. I still need you to help me beat up The Purple Dragons and Mikey." Raphael stood, towered over Ashley and kissed her hear. "Seriously though, get better because I'm going crazy without you around."

Ashley smiled warmly and promised she would be out of the hospital in time for the farm house trip.

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short. Please review. **


	10. Drugged

**TMNT**

**Drugged**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I've never been on drugs or taken any pain medicine so I'm going off of what my mother has been like. I do not own TMNT. **

By the end of the week Ashley was released from the dreaded hospital. Casey offered to drive since Oliver's car wasn't big enough for all four of them, plus the crutches. Ashley could feel how excited her friends were. Their big smiles and constantly watching her—gauging her mood—was starting to make her wonder how big this surprise was. It must be good if Mikey was able to keep his big trap shut.

After the elevator ride up to her Oliver's suite, April forced a bandana around Ashley's eyes and carefully had the injured girl take a sit in a wheelie chair. Casey rolled her through the house until the familiar sent of her room welcomed her home. Oliver stood from the bed, quickly closed the gap between them and slipped the blind fold off. The bright lights drowned her eyes, it took a few seconds for her to adjust. Once they did, however, Ashley lost her voice.

Her room was not her room. Her once white walls were an ocean blue contrasting the beige and plush floor. Her bed was moved to the corner with paper lantern lights bordering around the bed. Across from her laying quarters was a new black vanity stood next to her bathroom with her make-up and mail polish already arranged neatly on the surface. On the other side of her room was something she sorely needed. A dark hutch desk with her laptop and speakers already in place. Pictures of her family were pinned to the back. Tapped to the top edge of the desk was an expensive gift card to Amazon and a note from her uncle, "For office supplies". In the middle of the room was a kotastu table, a deep blue comforter with orange and white koi swimming in every direction laid underneath the wood. Matching blue pillows rested on every side and a white tea set was placed in the middle.

"Do you like it?" April asked watching as her friend's reaction went from complete shock to crying. "Is it too much?"

She nodded her head and then shook it—not completely sure how she felt about the new set up.

"But you like it, right?" Casey teased almost giggling at the sight of Ashley in happy tears.

This time she flipped Casey off for making fun of her—enticing everyone to laugh.

Oliver leaned down and hugged Ashley, "I thought it was about time to make you a permanent member of this house. And I have another surprise, I'll be going on less trips from now on, I'll go where they need me, but I'll be here. For you."

After the tears were dry and Ashley calmed down the pizza had arrived, more pizza than Oliver thought they needed. However, when he left to go finish up a story at the office, the turtles automatically appeared in Ashley's room. The boys began to devour the delicious pizza mercilessly. Ashley tried to get as comfortable as possible, but her pain pills were beginning to wear off. April left to go get her bag that carried all of her medicine.

"So can you only get up to go the bathroom?" Mikey asked, "Dude that sucks! Can I sign your crutches?"

Mikey was already signing her planks and doodling all over them before she could answer. April returned with the bag and a tall glass of water, Ashley gratefully took everything and swallowed her meds without hesitation. Within minutes Ashley was able to relax deep into her bed and feel as if she was high and drunk at the same time.

Casey nudged Raph in the ribs and motioned to Ashley as he held up his phone, "This is about to get hilarious."

The turtles looked confused for a moment until Donnie looked at the pills their friend had just taken. "Oh boy."

April took the glass of water away when Ashley finished drinking it. Ashley glared at her only female friend and started to giggle. "April, I don't know how to tell you this, but your hair…is on fire."

Leo, Mikey and Raph looked to their genius brother for an explanation. "The pain pills coupled with a muscle relaxer is causing Ashley to be extremely loopy."

"And it's only going to get better." Casey added as he scooted closer to Ashley and held up a peace sign and bobbed it along the edge of her bed.

Ashley's eyes went wide and her smile only grew. She shook April's arm and squealed, "Oh my god, look at the tiny bunny! It's so cute and…tiny. I want to set it on fire."

Casey immediately withdrew his hand with the brothers laughing behind him. Ashley glanced around her room and went very still.

"Why are there giant turtles in my room?" Ashley whispered.

"Those are the guys, Ashley." April sighed, "Remember? They're our friends."

Ashley blinked in silence for a few seconds, "Ooooooh."

The turtles laughed even harder, holding their sides and falling over. Mikey stood up, set up one of her lamps to where the light was reflecting on the wall and his shadow puppet show began. Ashley laughed, screamed or hid behind April. She threw a pillow at him, calling Mikey the devil and hid—face first—in another pillow. The muscle relaxer she had taken later were starting to make Ashley feel tired and soon she was starting to nod off.

The turtles took that as their sign to leave. Ashley waved at them lazily as the brothers went through the window. They heard Ashley call them Santa Goblins and a new fit of uncontrollable laughter broke out amongst the brothers. As soon as they were able to breathe properly, the brothers traveled home—slightly giggling at the night's memory. Master Splinter was still up and immediately the brothers informed him on Ashley's loopy behavior. The rat master was happy to hear that she was doing well and ordered the brothers to get some sleep after they recovered from their latest outburst.

**Author's note: I don't know why, but to me, this chapter sucked. **


	11. Farm House Part 1

**TMNT**

**Chapter 11**

**Farm House Part 1**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I've come up with a new system of writing and uploading stories, I'll do a chapter once a week and upload it in the same week. This way I won't get burnt out on writing like I almost did last week, when I did what…three chapters all at once? Guess who has a vanilla hazelnut café mocha with four (or five) packets of sugar and four packets of creamer? ME! I do not own TMNT.**

Within three weeks Ashley defeated all odds and was walking. She couldn't run or do anything that would cause her body stress, but she was walking. With her doctor's and uncle's permission she was allowed to go to the farm house with her friends. Ashley road up with the turtles, with Casey and April behind them with the food and other essentials. She promised her physical therapist that she would perform her exercises every day.

When they were unloading the car, her friends let Ashley carry the lighter bags—even though she said she could lift heavier things. She pouted as she carried the lone bag of bread and eggs. Raph took the bag from her and almost cracked a smile at Ashley's adorable pursed lips and furrowed brow. While April and Casey unloaded the bags, the red head told them to take Ashley out and show her around. After they gave her the tour of the house, that they would have to clean, the group went outside.

Ashley didn't mid the outdoors, she would actually like to live in the country—far away from people. But right now, she wanted to strangle Mikey. His heart was in the right place, but with every wet rock, hole, tree branch, twig and furry, harmless animal he was stopping her to make sure it was safe. She caught Leo's attention and glared at him and then at Mikey—who was preoccupied by a chipmunk. Leo was able to drag his little brother away, deciding to have a talk with him about smothering a fox.

"You know he meant well, right?" Raph asked with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his usual stoic expression.

Ashley sighed as she stretched her arms to the sky, "I know he does, but there's a difference between being sweet and annoying. And Mikey was drawing the line into no man's land."

"Yea he tends to do that…a lot." Donnie mentioned, exaggerating the end with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"I appreciate his concern, but honestly if I didn't think I could handle being out here, I wouldn't have come."

The brothers agreed and continued to follow in their brother's footsteps, but hung back, waiting for Leo and Mikey to finish their conversation. Afterwards, Mikey was quiet around Ashley. He waited patiently by her side—ready for her if she needed help. It was on the way back to the house when Ashley draped an arm around Mikey and hugged him tightly. He cheered up a little bit and then, like usual, Mikey got a random idea. And as soon as they entered the house, Mikey went straight for the kitchen. For a while, no one saw the comedic turtle or Casey, until it was dark out.

A bon fire roared far away from the house, providing the only light in the small area. Mikey and Casey pulled whatever chairs they could find and placed them around the inferno. Chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows were passed around. The occasional white fluff caught on fire, smoldering the pure substance into a deep charcoal color, but it was still happily eaten. Hours rolled by when Raph glanced in Mikey and Ashley's direction, noticing how quiet she had gotten. He stood over them, waiting for their chest to rise and fall before her alerted everyone. April took out her phone, capturing Ashley and Mikey sleeping against each other, a poker in each of their hands that gravity was pulling towards the ground.

"What a bunch of dorks." Raph rolled his eyes, but warmly smirked at his brother and the girl he cherished more than anything. "Should we draw on Mikey's face?"

Casey chuckled, grasping his friend's shoulder, "Afraid to mess with Ashley?"

Raph shrugged, "Do you want to be on her shit list?"

Casey's face lost all color as he remembered how bad Ashley's temper could get and shook his head slowly.

"That's what I thought."

**Author's note: One cup down!**


	12. Farm House Part 2

**TMNT**

**Farm House part 2**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I get off an hour early today because the night receptionist's last day is today, she's going on maternity leave and because she didn't tell us that she was officially pregnant (we knew she was, I mean at 7 months it is pretty obvious) in time we haven't been able to fill her spot. So I'm covering her shift tomorrow and Saturday. HURRAY OVER TIME! I don't know what this has anything to do with the story, I just felt like sharing. **

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, it means the world to me! It gives me life. I do not own TMNT. **

Mikey was making breakfast, singing a random song about how great the first meal of the day was. Frozen Kitty was in her usual spot meowing along and licked her owner's face whenever he opened the freezer door. Raph massaged the bridge of his nose at how annoying his little brother was so early in the morning. April and Casey joined the hot head turtle at the table, smiling at the morning person with a deaf tone voice. A knife hurtled by everyone and stabbed the cabinet just a few inches away from Mikey's head. He screamed and jumped back as everyone's attention was drawn to the girl who threw it. No one, not even April, sensed that Ashley was even in the same room.

Ashley glared at Mikey, struggled to reach a kitchen chair and poured herself into it—her face slammed against the wood of the table with a loud thud. She sighed heavily, tilting her head to the side and stare at Raph. "Is he always like this in the morning?"

"Mikey is the definition of a morning person." Raph grumbled in reply.

"I can't help it dudes. I think the morning is the most peaceful time of day." Mikey softly spoke, bringing his hands to his heart.

"Mikey you say that every time you eat pizza." April added, "Which is always."

"That's because pizza is beautiful."

"Do you know what else is beautiful? Silence. And duct tape." Ashly shushed everyone.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Casey asked.

Ashley flopped her head to the other side to reply to the hockey player, "No."

Raph stood, pulled Ashley away from the table and dragged her outside, "Come on, Leo is waiting outside to wake you up. Crab."

"You're a fucking crab." Ashley said as she yawned.

Leo was helping her get better, both mentally and physically. The mental part was taking some time because Ashley refused to talk about what happened or about anything really.

"Come on Ashley, you're not going to get any better if you don't let your inner spirit out." Leo commanded, meditating while Ashley just sat there playing with the ends of hair.

"Again, I'm not the Avatar so I don't see how this matters." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Besides I'm not ninja, I don't need to rely on my mind to be all spiritual and stuff."

"Why not?" Leo asked. "Your mind controls your body and that's what made you walk in three weeks."

"No pure determination and having a drill sergeant as a physical therapist made me walk in three weeks." Ashley replied unwinding her legs and setting them out straight.

"Determination is also in the mind and your physical therapist was able to get into your mind because that was his job." Leo lectured drawing out a long yawn from Ashley.

"Sorry Leo, this shi—stuff just doesn't click with me." Ashley rubbed the stray yawn tear away.

Leo uncrossed his legs, "Well what does click with you? Besides hitting people and having a worse mouth than a sailor?"

Ashley thought for a moment, "Those two things and sleep. And music."

"No it's not." Leo spoke dryly. "We barely know anything about you, except for the fact that your mom was murdered by The Purple Dragons. You haven't told us where you learned how to fight or about your dad or why you moved to Manhattan or anything really."

Ashley sat in silence, her stoic expression stayed the same and her blue eyes never left Leo's. "There's nothing to tell."

"I'm not buying it." Leo glared at her, trying to see into her mind like Master Splinter would have.

Everyone else gathered around the large window in the kitchen, watching them.

"They are having the most intense staring contest I have ever seen." Mikey said as he stuffed another spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"What do you think they're talkin about Red?" Casey asked.

April boringly glared up at Casey, "I don't know Casey. I don't have super hearing."

Casey scratched the back of his head, "Maybe you can see into their minds or something."

"I'm not going to do it Casey. First of all, it's not right. Second of all, Leo would know that I was in his head. And I'm not sure if I can get inside Ashley's head."

Donnie grew concerned, "Is it your powers? Do you have a headache?"

April smiled sweetly and shook her head, "No, I'm feeling fine. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could get inside her head. Whenever we're around each other I can feel this…wall, of sorts, blocking her mind."

Donnie narrowed his eyes, realizing what his older brother was trying to do with Ashley. He was trying to bring down those walls. "I'll be in the barn if you need me."

"You okay?" April asked suddenly feeling worried about Donnie's change of mood.

"Yea I'm fine. I just thought up of some stuff for the van last night and I wanted to get to work on it right away."

Donnie disappeared inside the barn, Leo remained in his spot when he gave up trying to figure out Ashley. She stood and went for a walk inside the woods, she wasn't angry or upset, and she just wanted some time on her own. After fifteen minutes the others joined Leo outside, ready to start their training.

"Everything okay?" Raph asked noticing the hard look of frustration on the swordsman's face.

"No, everything is not okay. Ashley is hiding something." Leo seethed. "I don't trust her Raph, what if she's working for Shredder and she's just here to spy on us?"

Raph held his fist to his sides, "And when did she ever give us that impression, Leo? Ashley hates those guys just as much as she hates The Purple Dragons and you know why!"

Leo's shoulders dropped, he knew Raph was right. She fought side by side with them against their enemies several times, but isn't that what kunoichi is supposed to do? Trick her enemies, get inside their heads and then when they're not looking take them out? For now, Leo decided to let Raph think he had dropped the Ashley being an enemy subject and started their training session.

**Author's note: DUH DUH DUUUUUUH! Please review!**


	13. Farm House Part 3

**TMNT**

**Farm House Part 3**

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note: I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Send help. I do not own TMNT.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. They give me life. **

Something about Leo not being able to trust Ashley set off a bug inside everyone else. Without even realizing it everyone was watching the girl closely, analyzing everything she did from the moment they met her to now. The eldest of the turtle wasn't done trying to get her to open up, but it usually ended with him losing their staring contest. No one knew what Donnie was doing in the barn, but whenever Ashley came went in with April he was always working on the van. And with their break coming to a quick end, they weren't anywhere near the truth.

It was late, Donnie was working in the barn, typing away on his laptop when Raph snuck up behind him. "Lookin' at porn, Donnie?" Raph spoke suddenly. Donnie jumped out of his shell while a high pitch scream escaped his lungs.

The genius quickly regained his composure and glared at Raph, "No. I'm doing research on Ashley."

Raph took a closer look at the screen, "Find anything?"

"I think I did, actually." Donnie brought up an article of a little girl being held by her mother, the girl looked like she was seven with long and wavy, long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Raph read out loud, "Detective Patrick Dawn died under mysterious circumstances on June 8th, foul play is suspected. He leaves behind a grieving wife, Emily, and their only child, Haley."

"I ran Haley's face through some software that aged her to Ashley's age and they look a lot alike." Donnie showed off the picture, confirming that the little girl in the article and the girl that they know now are the same people. "I did more research into her dad's death and besides finding out that it was The Foot Clan that killed him I also found sealed records."

"Sealed records of what?" Raph asked almost shouting.

"They're adoption records, Raph. Ashley/Haley was never their daughter. They adopted her after she was abandoned at a church a few months after she was born. And the mystery doesn't stop there." Donnie pulled up a few more links, "Haley and her mother moved away from New York to go live in Chicago with Emily's family and legally changed Haley's name to Ashley."

"Why?"

"It doesn't say, but I think they were receiving threats and that's why they left. Ashley's mother was killed by the Chicago faction of The Purple Dragons, but that's the interesting part. Emily left Ashley a will, explaining everything. Her adoption, how Patrick died and who killed him. And how there was a man in New York who would help her if she ever needed it. Care to take a crack at who that man is?"

Raph shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Santa Clause?"

"Oliver Holland." Donnie paused for dramatic effect, "He is not Ashley's uncle or a traveling journalist. He's an agent for the, get this, C.I.A."

Raphael's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Donnie pushed it shut, "But wait there's more."

"How much more is there?"

"Prodigy martial artist more. When Patrick died, she was seven, but she already had a red belt in the local dojo she attended. By the time she finished middle school she received her fourth stripe on her black belt, she was starting Jiu-Jitsu, was active in kick boxing and was the star defensive player on her soccer team."

Raph felt his stomach sink, "What happened?"

"Her mother was murdered during her freshman year of high school." Donnie brought up the article of her childhood home in flames with the bold, huge letters saying that her mother died tragically in the house. "After the funeral, Ashley dropped out of the high school there and came here."

"To get revenge for her parents." Raph finished Donnie's thought, "Did your research pull up anything about her biological parents."

Donnie sadly shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. She was literally left on the steps of a church, no note or anything. I've tried digging deeper, thinking that social services may have found something, but they stopped searching when baby Haley was adopted."

"That could also be why she's back in New York." Raph spoke under his breath, but Donnie caught it and gave his brother a curious glare. "Think about it Donnie. She lost her father, but she had her mother to fall back on. But after she died Ashley had no one, she essentially lost her identity."

"So you're saying she came to find the person or people who abandoned her, to try and find herself? After she kicks The Purple Dragon's butts?"

"Wouldn't you?" Raph straightened himself out and stretched his arms before turning on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ashley."

"Oh okay." Donnie turned back to his screen and then immediately got up, sprinted towards Raph and blocked his exit. "No, no, no, no that is a very bad, bad idea!"

Raph's voice matched his bored expression, "Why?"

"Think about it shell for brains, something like this could trigger something deep inside Ashley's subconscious. She could end up seriously hurting us or worse April and Casey. We have to approach her about this subject very delicately. Promise me Raph that you won't talk to her about this. Feel free to tell Leo and the others…just leave Mikey and Casey out, I don't trust their big mouths." Donnie rambled, but when Raph didn't reply the genius turtle shook his brother by the shoulders. "Promise me Raph!"

Raph pushed Donnie's hands off of him, "Fine. I promise." Donnie sighed and walked back to his desk. "Oh and Donnie, if you ever shake me like that ever again I'll pound yah."

**Author's note: Weird place to stop, but ask if I care. Review!**


	14. Farmhouse Part 4

**TMNT  
**

**Author's note and disclaimer: This maybe the last installment of a part series…does that make sense? Thank you for all the reviews! I do not own TMNT.**

**Farmhouse Part 4**

Raph had waited for Leo to finish his training session with Ashley to confront him on the things Donnie found out about Ashley. Just like she always did after an epic staring contest with their leader, Ashley disappeared into the forest. Mikey, April and Casey followed after her, they started to build a bridge over the river after Casey fell and almost cracked his head on a rock. Donnie would go after them soon with tools and their blue print.

"Can we talk?" Raph asked calmly, but with determination set in his yellow eyes. "It's about Ashley."

Leo's attention was peaked and then Donnie ran by with his tool belt and plans, his eyes catching Raphael's. He quickly shouted, "I left the computer up, Raph."

The fearless leader looked at Raph with curiosity. "Donnie found some things on her that I think you should see for yourself."

Raph took his brother to the barn and let him sit in Donnie's chair as he pulled up all the links that brainiac showed him. Raph waited patiently as Leo read every single one of them, slowly—carefully. When he was finished Leo turned in the chair to face Raph, by the guilty expression on Leo's face, Raph knew his brother felt like crap for trying to get Ashley to open up.

"Leo don't blame yourself." Raph muttered, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"How much pain do you think she must be in every day after training with me?" Leo's hands fisted themselves against his knees. "Maybe I should stop trying. I wouldn't want someone to try to get to talk about something like this."

"Yea you were kind of being a jerk to her, but your heart was in the right place. It always is, Leo. And as annoying as that trait of yours is, it's what makes you great leader." Raph encouraged his brother, making his guilt disappear with a confident smile.

"What should we do? Ashley won't come out directly, but we still need to help her. She could get herself killed trying to take these guys down on her own."

"But she's not alone, Leo. She has us." Raph thought for a moment, coming up with a plan that would get Ashley to talk. Leo knew he had one when a mischievous smirk went from ear to ear.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Raph chuckled as he headed towards the house, "Nope."

Throughout the rest of the day Raph and Leo busied themselves with setting up the fire pit. They gathered wood, made sure they had plenty of weenies, chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers and one very important instrument that would help them greatly. Leo questioned Raph's plan, hoping that no one would get hurt, but still decided to go along with it. Donnie was the first to approach them, followed by Casey and April. The two brothers informed them of their plan, Donnie was actively against it—afraid of Ashley's wrath—but April convinced him that Ashley wouldn't be violent. Mikey saw how his brothers and friends were whispering to each other and demanded to be a part of whatever they were scheming. Leo decided to tell his brother what was going on and that he needed to be quiet about it, at all cost. Or else he would never see him comics ever again.

Ashley suspected that her friends were up to something, but instead of confronting them she hung back and decided to watch everything unfold. Her semi boring day suddenly got better when Raph presented her with the best liquid in the world. Alcohol.

"Where did you find it?" Ashley asked knowing that her two human friends weren't old enough to buy booze, maybe Casey if he had the right driver's license, but not April.

"It in the fridge that was in the basement. Leo says it's okay to have a few since tonight is your last night of freedom before going back to school."

"Where is the lie, though?" Ashley asked sarcastically as she opened the canned beer with a loud and happy pop. They carried a cooler with twelve cans of beer inside and set it between them outside, knowing full well that no one else was going to drink. After Raphael's third one he started to feel a little bit tipsy and Ashley poked fun at him, calling him a light weight.

"How are you not feeling anything?" He asked as she opened her fourth one.

"I just have a higher tolerance than normal people." Ashley shrugged as she kissed the can. Raph tugged on Casey's arm and told him to go back to the house to get more. Casey mentioned something about alcohol poisoning and how there wasn't a hospital nearby as he jogged towards the house. He was back within minutes, with more beer and placed them in the cooler. Ashley and Raph thanked him before he sat next to April.

Four more beers later and Ashley was all smiles and giggles. April leaned over to Donnie, "See I told you, Ashley is a loveable drunk."

"She's like a whole other person." Donnie was in awe, "like Jackal and Hyde."

"Just don't let her hug you or else you will never get her off." April shuddered at the memory of Ashley sneaking into April's room one night after a party that got busted by the cops.

Feeling confident about his plan Raph nodded towards Leo. "So Ashley, what was your mother like?"

Ashley giggled and her words slurred, "Mom is in the ground making flowers look pretty."

"What was she like before she was making the flowers pretty?" Leo asked.

"She was sad because dad died. Mom had her good days too, she would bake cookies on those days and play in the garden. Lilies were her favorite." Ashley mumbled as she shifted into the bridal style in her chair. "She was also angry and sometimes took it out on me."

Everyone's attention was on her, their breath caught in their throats. Afraid of what Ashley was going to say next. "What did she do to you, Ashley?" Leo asked.

Ashley picked up the emphasis he put on her name and eyed the empty cans lying around her. Her giggling turned into out of control laughter, she clutched her stomach and tried to keep herself in her chair. "I am such an idiot! You guys know, don't you?"

Leo confirmed her suspicion, "Yes, Ashley we do. We know what happened to your father, your real name, about your mother's death, Oliver…everything."

"And I'm the idiot that played right into your trap. I have to admit that this was a good way to get me to talk." Ashley chugged the last remaining trickles of beer in her can before letting it slip out of her grasp. "So what do you want to know?"

"Are you back in New York to take down The Foot and Purple Dragons?" Leo asked bluntly.

"Yep every single fucker is going to die." Ashley's smile was strangely happy, but her eyes were deathly cold. She meant everything, she was going to kill people with no remorse.

"Did you also come back to look for your biological parents?" Raph asked.

Ashley laughed, "Nope. I couldn't give two shits about them. They could be dead and I wouldn't care."

April sighed, her heart sinking—thinking of her mother. "Ashley…"

"Don't even, April." Ashley snapped, "Your mother didn't give you up okay, she wanted to be with you. She wanted to love you. Mine didn't even leave a note when she abandoned me so excuse me if I don't give a fuck about her."

Casey wrapped his arms around April as she tried to fight back tears, "That was a little harsh, Ashley."

Ashley stood up. "You wanna know what's harsh? Being constantly asked about my past, when obviously I don't want to talk about it. And then getting me drunk to talk about it, well now guess what? You're gonna get a fucking ear full!" Ashley pointed to Leo, "I don't care about my biological parents, I don't. They lost that right the day they gave me up and I don't really care why. What I care about is the father that cared for me and always made it home in time to tuck me in and read me stories. Who was beaten to death by The Purple Dragons, my mother couldn't even recognize his face when she had to identify him. And then watching her go through something like that, watching her break apart and try to put herself back together was painful. And let's not forget about the house fire that The Foot Clan trapped her in, where the smoke suffocated her and thank god for that because when the Fire Marshall found her body she was basically a gigantic piece of charcoal. So yes excuse me if I don't want to talk about my past. Excuse me if I'm fucking pissed off about it. Excuse me if I want to kill the people responsible for taking the two people that made me that happiest!"

Everyone sat there as Ashley stormed towards the house, digging her phone out to call Oliver demanding to pick her up. Within the hour Oliver was pulling up, the turtles hid in their rooms as he helped Ashley with her bags. She didn't say good-bye to April or Casey, she was too angry to speak. Before she poured herself into the back seat, to sleep, she glanced up at the house and caught each of the brothers watching her go. Ashley didn't mouth bye, she didn't wave, and she just got in, slammed the door and laid down on the cushions.

**Author's note: I meant for half of this to be funny, but it wasn't and I'm slightly okay with it. Please review!**


	15. Stand Off Part 1

**TMNT**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So I finished (sort of) my Gundam Wing collection, I'm still working on a little somethin somethin. At the moment, I'll be working on this and that one and a few one shots. I do not own TMNT.**

Ashley didn't visit the brothers for a while and from what April and Casey told them she avoided them as much as possible. The guys wanted to talk to her and apologize, but Master Splinter stopped them. Saying that it would be best to wait and give Ashley the space she needs. He also didn't want them to agitate her already irritated temper, fearing that his sons would come severally injured.

"I have never felt so much anger coming from one person." Master Splinter admitted.

"Not even from The Shredder?"

"Or Raphael?" Mikey asked receiving a swift slap to the back of his head.

Master Splinter shook his head, "Ashley's anger is understandable. I was hoping with our meditation sessions she would be able to calm down and come to terms with her loss. But it would be appear that she will not let this go."

"Yea she's stubborn like that." Raph muttered, "Besides leaving her alone, is there anything else we can do?"

Master Splinter stroked his beard, pondering on their course of action. "Stick to the shadows and keep an eye on Ashley. I'm afraid that she will act recklessly and take on The Shredder by herself."

With Master Splinter's blessing they started to follow Ashley around the city, making sure that she didn't spot them. They asked April and Casey to keep an eye on her at school and besides a close run ins with some punks that they could take her on, nothing really happened. Leonardo kept an eye on her apartment to make sure their enemies didn't sneak in to attack her and Oliver in their sleep. Donnie tracked her movements by cell phone in the van and Raph and Mikey followed her by foot.

They watched her kick the Foot Soldier's butt time and time again, Ashley didn't waste her time with the bots, knowing that they wouldn't answer her questions. The boys sat back as she destroyed every last one, leaving nothing for the Foot Clan to salvage. Mikey was in awe and ended up recording most of her fights to show their brothers who were missing out. They knew she was skilled, but they didn't think she was above their level—close to Master Splinter's skill level.

Raphael was never happy when he returned to the layer and like usual he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to make sure he was wrong about his theory, but he felt that was going to take too long.

"What do you mean she's trying to drag Saki out?" Donnie asked.

"Think about it Einstein." Raph knocked on the brainiac's head. "If you were trying to get the attention of someone who thought you were below them, how would you get his attention?"

"By taking out the small fry." Leo replied. "Shredder isn't going to come down that easily, he'll send his mutant squad to take care of her."

"How is that bad exactly? Ashley is a lot stronger than what we previously thought." Donnie laughed, "She's probably right up there with Splinter and we've seen him take those guys out plenty of times."

"I'm not worried about Fish Face or Brad." Raph admitted, "I'm more concerned about Tiger Claw. He is on a whole other level and he won't hold back like those other losers. He will kill her."

"We understand your concern Raphael." Master Splinter suddenly appeared behind them, "Perhaps it is time for you all to intervene before something terrible happens."

"Something already is." April rushed in with her cell phone attached to her ear. "Casey said he just saw Tiger Claw and a bunch of Foot Bots heading towards Ashley. She's running at the park that's close to her apartment."

Raph practically pushed the others out of his way and stormed his way to the garage. He grabbed the stealth bike and was about to head out on his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to give Ashley some back up." Raph replied through clenched teeth.

"Then wait for us…"

Raph interrupted, "To come up with a plan? Leo, we don't have time for that. She's our friend and she needs help." He tuned Leo out with the roar of the engine coming to life and speed off to the only exit. Raph couldn't sit by like his brothers while Ashley was being attacked by a creature that was so close to Shredder's skill level.

Raph parked the bike in an alley and went on foot into the park and searched for Ashley until his lungs began to burn and his legs started to give out. He was beginning to hope that Casey was wrong, but then he heard something blow up. Following the noise he quickly found Ashley dismantling the Foot Bots one by one while Tiger Claw watched with his arms crossed over his chest. Raph waited in the bushes knowing she could take on a bunch of robots, but as soon as he thought Tiger Claw was going to kill her he would swoop in.

When Ashley finished off the last bot she threw the head at Tiger Claw's feet with a cocky smirk and hard determination set in her eyes. "What else you got?"

Tiger Claw lowered his arms to the side, "I would not be so full of yourself, little girl. You are strong and swift, but are not as strong or quick as me."

"Prove it."

Raph internally screamed as he covered his face with his hands, she was egging him on and it was going to get her killed.

Tiger Claw chuckled, "Foolish girl. What hope do you have against me?"

"Nothing at all, except the fact that I've been holding back all this time." Ashley said calmly catching both Tiger Claw and Raphael off guard. She charged at him, executed a flawless mawashi geri and ended her attack with a kick to his jaw. Tiger Claw fell to the ground holding his face, groaning in pain. When he looked up at Ashley his glare fell and was replaced with fear, Raph thought he was hallucinating because he thought he saw Tiger Claw shaking. He wished he could see Ashley's facial expression because it must have been terrifying to scar a beast like Tiger Claw.

"I'm going to let you live, Tiger Claw." Ashley kneeled down and petted her enemy's head, "But only for one purpose. Tell Saki to stop hiding like the coward that he is and face me in a duel. I want revenge for the people he took from me, I want to hear him beg for his life at my feet before I sever his head. Do you understand?"

Tiger Claw nodded his head and Ashley happily smiled at his confirmation. "Good. Now get going before I change my mind."

Ashley watched at the beast disappeared into the shadows while holding his broken jaw. For a moment she stood there in silence and she turned to where Raph was hiding. "I know you're there Raph, come out."

Raph appeared like a flower popping out of the ground, but he was hesitant to approach her. "Don't be nervous Raph, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." Ashley smiled sweetly and walked up to Raph normally. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "The only thing I've lied about is my past, my intent and my power. You should know that a warrior doesn't show the enemy the extent of their skill. I care about you, your brothers, Splinter, April and Casey. I never lied about that, I think of you guys…like family…and…"

Ashley fell to the ground struggling to breathe, blood dripped from her lips and holding a hand to the gash that was bleeding profusely. Raph followed her movements, holding her close. Her wound didn't come from Tiger Claw, but from a sword. "Those stupid bots…I forgot they learn from their battles."

Raphael stood with an arm supporting Ashley as they walked to his bike. She sat in his lap, princess style, with her head resting against his chest—going in and out of consciousness as Raph sped towards the layer. When they arrived, he parked the bike and carried Ashley to Donnie's lab. Everyone gathered in the room and heard Raph explain everything that he saw, how Ashley saw her take Tiger Claw down, how he ran off after Ashley gave him a message to give to Shredder.

"I don't think we can change her mind, Master Splinter." Raph admitted, "Ashley is set on her revenge."

Master Splinter nodded, "Then what do you suggest Raphael?"

Raph immediately replied, "Stand beside her, let her know that she's not alone."

**Author's note: A weird place to stop, but whatever. Please review!**


	16. Stand Off Part 2

**TMNT**

**Stand Off Part 2**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Allergies suck and I have no medicine for it! Anyway…shit I forgot what I was going to say. I do not own TMNT and remember to review!**

With strict orders from Master Splinter Ashley was not allowed to leave the layer and as hard as she tried to escape the brothers always stopped her. They had mastered sneaking out of the sewers without their rat master even realizing it over the year. They knew all the tricks and the escape routes, so keeping the young girl inside wasn't difficult. The brothers left fighting the surface scum to Casey, who didn't have an issue with it at all, to make sure that she never had the chance to leave. April brought all her homework and notes to her and Ashley didn't worry about Oliver—as far as he knew she was staying with April and still going to school.

Master Splinter continued to work with Ashley on trying to find her spiritual self and with her past out in the open it made her progress even easier. There were some areas, like rage and forgiveness that kept her progressing in ways that Master Splinter wanted to see. He knew that with all of the negativity washed from her spirit that she could end up being the strongest of ninjas—a force to be reckoned with.

"Do you intend to hold onto this rage until Shredder is defeated?" Master Splinter asked after they finished their session.

"Yes I do." Ashley replied as she stretched. Her recovery from her fight with Tiger Claw was a quick one, the wound itself wasn't deep—she just passed from exhaustion.

"Even if he survives?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "Can you forgive him for what he has done to you?"

Master Splinter deeply sighed and gave up on the subject for the day, knowing full well that he would never forgive his former friend for what he did. Even though he has moved passed his trauma. They walked out of the dojo together without speaking until Mikey crashed into Ashley.

"Dude! Guess what we're doing tonight?" Mikey shouted as he shook Ashley by the shoulders.

Ashley glanced up at Master Splinter, "If you don't guess he'll keep on shaking you."

"We're going to take over the world?" Ashley barely got her answer out when Mikey exploded with excitement.

"We're camping out in the living room! We're gonna tell scary stories, dare each other to do stupid stuff, watch movies and eat junk food until we explode!"

"And how is that different from what we do every night?" Ashley asked stiffly.

Mikey giggled evilly and pushed Ashley until they were in front of the living room, "This time we have sleeping bags and a fake fire!"

"No one really trusts you around an open flame, do they?" Ashley's sarcastic tone didn't effect Mikey because of all the years spent with Raph.

"Nope." Mikey stood before everyone confidently with his hands on his fists.

Leo walked strutted up next to them as he tucked his phone away, "The pizza has been ordered, April and Casey are on their way with junk food and soda. All we need to do is chose what movies to watch."

Everyone looked to Ashley who had claimed her spot on the couch, she sighed and shook her head in unison. "If I have my way no one will sleep for weeks."

Raph shrugged his shoulders as he sat down at the opposite end of the couch, "Please, what could give up nightmares."

"Evil Dead." Ashley muttered indifferently making Raph freeze.

"Ashley isn't allowed to pick the movies." He quickly said remembering the time he walked in on his friend watching it the scary movie in the dark.

"But she has the best taste in movies!" Mikey whined.

"No! Absolutely not! Ashley is not picking the movies! She will crush you." Raph shuttered at the thought of Ashley tying all of them to chairs and forcing them to watch her choices. "This is for your own good Mikey."

Mikey dropped the subject when Ashley told him how one of the possessed characters hurt themselves in a horrific way and decided to let April choose them. Knowing full well that she didn't have the stomach to watch someone nail gun themselves in the face. When April and Casey arrived with the food their movie marathon began.

After four hours the turtles and the humans were still wide awake, but needed a break. That was when a brilliant idea popped into Ashley's head, she wanted to get everyone pumped up for the next lame horror movies they were going to watch and decided that Raphael was the perfect target.

"Who has heard of Bloody Mary?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Ashley no." April warned.

"No, no. Let her continue, Red." Casey encouraged Ashley to continue.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Donnie asked extremely interested if Casey wanted their sadistic friend to continue.

Ashley joined everyone around the fake fire and began her story. "Bloody Mary is said to just be an urban legend, but in truth she is very real. According to legend, you have to stand in a bathroom, with one candle lit and say the name "Bloody Mary" into the mirror three times. Only the bravest of men who would attempt to do this because the story says this will summon her ghost, but there are three terrible consequences.

The story teller paused for a second to take in Mikey and Donnie's scared expression as they hid behind their pillows. "One, your eyes will be ripped out and your face horribly scarred. Two is being found dead with claw marks all over your face and body and three is mysteriously disappearing from the bathroom and ending up trapped in the mirror with her ghost for all eternity."

April and Casey knew better than to believe Ashley, but the brothers were all for the story. They questioned how Bloody Mary died and why she haunted the mirrors. Ashley glanced at her human friends with a smug smirk before she replied, "There are many different stories, but the most accurate one is that she used to be a witch in Salem. They executed her by fire, but before she died she was able to cast her last curse." Ashley stopped, put a flash light underneath her face and in a creepy voice uttered the curse, "Who shall ever call upon thy name will meet a terrifying death."

Raphael instantly called her bluff, "That is the biggest loud of crap I have ever heard."

Ashley shrugged, "You can prove me wrong, right here right now." She pointed to the bathroom with a sly smile.

"I'm not doing it." Raph grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chicken." Ashley whispered.

"Excuse me?" Raph asked angrily.

"You heard me. You are a chicken." Ashley repeatedly and then began to cluck like the bird until everyone joined in.

"All right enough!" Raph stood, went to the kitchen, found a candle and lit it. "I'm gonna prove you wrong so we can get on with our night."

"Remember to say it three times or else it won't work." Casey reminded his friend with a pat on his shoulder.

Raph rolled his eyes as he close the door, his brothers and friends snickering at him. With the warm flame being his only light, Raphael focused on the mirror. He took a deep breath before uttering the curse, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary."

He watched in the mirror for any sign of the legend and when he thought it didn't work he smiled in victory until a disfigured face appeared in the mirror and a hand clutched his shoulder. The creature whispered in his ear with a scratchy voice, "You're mine now Raphael."

Everyone outside the bathroom heard him scream and stepped back as he fell out of the room and backed away towards the group. "Guys, she's real! She's going to eat my face!" He repeated over and over again until the dark figure crawled out of the bathroom and slowly got to her feet. She towered over Raphael, drinking in his frozen freaked out expression until she broke out in laughter. Raph straightened himself out, looking over his shoulder at his friends who were toppling over from laughing so hard.

"I wish I had my phone because your face was priceless." Ashley took off the blanket, shifted all of her weight onto one ship and placed a hand on her knee. "You're so cute when you're scared."

Raph looked back and forth between Ashley and his friends with a shocked expression, "Wait…how did you get into the bathroom without me knowing?"

"That is a trade secret." Ashley winked and tossed the blanket on Raph. "That I will take to my grave."

Raph stood and dusted himself off, "Ok since that's cleared up." Raph took off after Ashley, chasing her around the layer until Master Splinter came out of his room with a stern look of displeasure. Everyone returned to their seats, Leo sat in between Raph and Ashley, and continued their movie marathon.

**Author's note: Not as funny as I thought it would have been, but scaring Raph is always better than scaring Mikey. **


	17. Stand Off Part 3

**TMNT**

**Stand Off Part 3**

**Author's note: So I'm not really sure how long Stand Off is going to be, this maybe the last chapter or not, I haven't decided yet. If it is I'll still continue to update First Greetings with one shots or more short stories like Stand Off and Farm House. If you guys have any request just let me know. **

**A big thanks to WOLFJADE28 for reviewing!**

**I do not own TMNT**

Three weeks have pass since Ashley's fight with Tiger Claw, the school was starting to get suspicious, Oliver was finally catching to understand that she wasn't at April's and Ashley's cabin fever was getting worse by the day. She explored every inch of the sewers, played every video, read every comic book, ate pizza almost every day, trained every day and slept. She was irritable, grumpy, snappy, and unpredictable. Whoever trained with her limped away with new bruises and exhausted muscles. The boys didn't know how to approach her some days. Unless Raph got her riled up first by randomly attacking her. Ashley eventually got bored with that and end the fight just as quickly as it started by throwing Raph over her shoulder and into a random room.

It was Friday night when she had an epiphany. "I don't have to stay here."

"Yes, you do." Leo robotically said as he flipped the page in a magazine, "You were ordered by Master Splinter to stay here."

"But Master Splinter isn't my master and he isn't my father." Ashley said as she jumped up and stretched out her arms.

It took a second for Leonardo to realize what she was getting at. He slowly put down the magazine, "Oh my god, you're right. How did it take us this long to figure that out?"

"I don't know!" Ashley smiled widely and darted to the spare bedroom that the brothers set up for her. Leo rushed to Donnie's lab, where Mikey was also hanging out, and told them that Ashley was on the move. Mikey found Raph in the dojo doing push-ups and reported to meet them in Ashley's room.

Ashley just finished putting her last weapon in the inside of her black jean jacket as Raphael closed the door. She put her hair up in a high pony tail, exposing her neck and a tattoo that no one has ever seen before. A Brown Shrike with a pastel blue ribbon in its claws with a name and a date printed in tiny cursive. The boys tried to read it, but Ashley faced them before they could make out the first name.

"What's the game plan?"

"April and Casey are staking out Shredder's right now. They've confirmed that he's in there, but so are lot of Foot Bots." Donnie reported, reading off April's text messages.

Ashley sat on the bed and pulled on her black, knee high combat boots. "What about Tiger Claw and the other mutant rejects?"

All of the brothers looked at each other before Donnie replied, "They're also in the room with Shredder."

Before replying Ashley took in their solemn expressions, "What is it?"

Leo stepped forward, a little nervous about the subject that everyone was thinking. "We know that this mission means a lot to you and after getting to know you for the last year we're also taking this personally. We know how much you want Shredder dead, we've been there, but…" Leo paused and looked to his brothers.

Raph picked up where his leader left off, "We get the feeling that you come out of this alive."

Ashley sat back on her hands and tapped her foot on the cement. "Ever since I arrived in New York I've always known that taking out Shredder would be a suicide mission. And a part of me was alright with that." She sat up, crossed her arms over her knees and took a deep breath, "I had no one after my mom died and knowing that I didn't have family that would mourn me if I died…I was okay with the whole thing."

"Ashley…"

"This is going to sound incredibly corny and if you tell anyone that I said this I will put you so far in the ground China will be able to find you." Ashley warned with a deadly glare, "But I don't feel that way anymore. Being friends with all of you, April, Casey and Splinter helped me realize that I shouldn't waste life, my life, by being angry all of the time. So even if Bucket Head doesn't do go down today and we somehow make it through this, then I'll give up on the revenge game and attempt to be happy with the life I was given."

Mikey sniffed in the corner, "That was beautiful."

"I'll kill you if you repeat anything that I said." Ashley reminded them, snapping them out of their sympathetic gazes. "Now, game plan, what the hell is it?"

"Well since there is a tiny army of Foot Bots we can use Metal Head, April and Casey to take majority of them out, keeping them occupied while we fight the Tiger Claw and the other mutants."

"That leaves the Shredder and possibly Karai." Leo shifted his weight onto one side, "Do you think you can handle the both of them?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Ashley replied confidently.

"No it shouldn't and it won't." Splinter opened the door, "Because I will keep Karai busy while you fight The Shredder."

"Sensei, are you sure?" Donatello asked, "Can you really fight your own daughter?"

Master Splinter nodded his head, "I will be fighting her, but at the same time I will not be."

Mikey tilted his head to the side, "Can I have map to that sentence?"

"He means he'll only be fighting Karai to keep her distracted from the real threat." Raph explained, Mikey nodded happily finally understanding what his father meant.

"I overheard your speech, Ashley. And I believe, deep in my heart, that you need to do this. I also believe you when you say that you'll give up on your revenge if you cannot defeat Saki. I may not be your father, but I have, without a doubt, that your parents would be proud to see the confident young woman that you have become."

Ashley stood from the bed and contemplated on her next move for a few seconds until she launched herself towards Splinter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezed him gingerly and buried her face in robe. Splinter's hands moved from her shoulders to enveloping around her shoulders, grinning peacefully, being the only one that could hear Ashley's words.

Mikey leaned over to Donnie and whispered, "Do you think she'll kill us if we well April and Casey that she hugged Master Splinter?" Without moving from Splinter, Ashley dug into her pocket and threw a shuriken at Mikey—stabbing the wall just inches above his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's note: Mmkay so NEXT chapter will be the last one. I don't think I can get into a fighting mood after these gross, touchy feely scenes. Big nope on that department compadres.**


	18. Author Update

**Author Update**

**Sorry about the delay you guys. I know I'm usually on top of the game when it comes to uploading a chapter every week. I have tried every day since the last time I updated to write the final chapter but I have written the beginning over and over again and I haven't been able to move forward. I have diagnosed it as the worst case of Writer's Block I have ever had haha**

**I'll update as soon as I curb kick this thing and write this chapter.**

**-Little Moose**


	19. Tea Time read summary

**TMNT**

**Story type: ONE SHOT**

**Author's note/summary and disclaimer: I've been playing around with this idea for a while now. It takes place after the episode (I forgot what it's called) where Spike turns into Slash and Leo is chasing around a canister of mutagen. Leo follows a little girl and her dad home and he stops her from drinking the mutagen tea and ends up staying for tea time. Yeeea my major head canon is that Leo goes back to visit the girl like once a week with tea and stuff. And he helps her with her ten year old problems and stuff. **

**I do not own TMNT**

**Also I haven't finished my last chapter to Stand Off, I'm still hitting a snag with that one. I'm hoping that writing a bunch of goofy and happy one shots will break me of my writer's block.**

**Tea Time**

It was a Wednesday night, their work out had lasted longer than Leo wanted, but given their performance during their last fight they needed to revisit team work and practicing moves that should have been easy for them. Leo panicked when he saw the time, but thankfully he had packed all the items he needed for his adventure today. He double checked the wooden picnic basket, making sure he had the correct tea, that there were enough cups and everything was safe and secure. He put a couple of towels over everything before closing it shut and strapped it around his shell. On his way out he ignored his brothers making fun of him and avoided Master Splinter altogether—he wasn't ready to explain that he let himself be seen and that he was meeting with that person once a week since then.

It was a short run to Amanda's house, but Leo enjoyed it. He remembered the first day he met Amanda. Her father had bought a lamp of mutagen from a street vendor—probably thinking that it was a lava lamp. After he followed them to their house to retrieve the chemical he had stopped Amanda from drinking it and keeping her from turning into a monster. Afterward Amanda had forced the leader to play tea time until Raph and Spike crashed the party. He promised to visit again with real tea. However, he had no idea it would turn into a tradition every Wednesday.

Leo landed on her fire escape and could already smell the cookies she got her mom to make wafting through the window. He ducked underneath the window and whispered, "Amanda?"

Amanda squealed and jumped from her bed, "You're late Mr. Turtle!"

Leonardo cringed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. That's why I brought a special tea today."

He set the basket on the floor and set up everything while Amanda went to her door, "Mom my very important guest is here! Please don't bother us!"

Her mother laughed from the living room, "Ok dear, have fun!"

Amanda put a "do not disturb" sign, covered in peeling flower and star stickers, on her door knob—for extra measure. Leo had finished setting up and was standing behind Amanda's chair—remembering how Amanda said it was bad manners to sit before the lady and how the man always pushed in her chair. The blonde headed girl happily clapped as he pushed her in and took his seat quickly, excited to show her this tea. Leo held open his palm to reveal a green and while ball of pinched leaves. Amanda's reaction of curiosity and hesitation was adorable.

"I forget the name, but it's a blooming tea." Leo dropped the ball into the clear kettle filled with steaming water. "It'll take a few minutes, but keep a close eye on it."

Amanda leaned in with squinted blue eyes as the ball drifted to the bottom. She glared up at him when nothing happened right away, but he just smiled and pointed to the kettle. When she turned her attention back to the ball it began to unravel and slowly did Amanda's eyes. A forest of green nested against the bottom and two white Jasmine flowers stood at attention with a red Amaranth flower resting in between the two. Amanda squealed and danced in her chair when the flower was done blooming.

"We have to wait a few minutes to drink it." Leo informed before Amanda grabbed the kettle. She sat very still in her seat and then saw the chocolate chip cookies her mother had made. She offered some to Leo, he took a couple and placed them on the plastic pink plate Amanda set out for him.

"So how's school?" Leo asked shuffling a Barbie brush away from his foot before he stepped on it and probably break it.

"Good I guess, I passed my last spelling test and got a sliver star on my math test. Tommy pushed me down on the playground a couple of times. I hurt my knee, he's a jerk." Amanda pouted and rubbed her knee—most likely out of habit since it happened a lot.

"That was mean of him." Leo agreed, "Did he apologize?"

Amanda scrunched her nose in disgust, "Only because the teacher made him."

Leonardo laughed, "Boys do that in general, even to each other—like my brothers and me."

"Well boys are dumb." Amanda sneered with her eyes closed and whipped her head to the side.

"Yes, yes we are." Leo noticed that the tea was done brewing and began to pour Amanda a little in her—in case she didn't like it—and then his. "Speaking of dumb boys. How are things with your dad?"

Leonardo recalled the first time they had their real tea party. Amanda was sitting in her bed, in the dark, curled into the fetal position and crying into her stuffed bear. He thought she was hurt, but then he heard two people arguing down the hall. He sat on the floor bedside her bad and patted her head until she had calmed down.

"My mom said that he wouldn't be home as much anymore. But I'll still be able to see him on the weekends and stuff." Amanda picked up a doll with yellow yarn hair and button eyes and placed the object in her lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Leonardo frowned placing the cup down slowly.

"I'm not sorry." Amanda stated happily, "They don't fight anymore and my mommy is much, much happier. And that makes me happy."

Leonardo brightened, "That's very mature of you, Amanda."

"Girls mature faster than boys Mr. Turtle. Everyone knows that."

"Right I'll try to remember that." Leo chuckled as he sipped his tea. It was too sweet for his liking, but Amanda was already on her third cup. "I'll bring more next time. And if you want I can teach you a move when Tommy pushes you again."

"Really?" Amanda's blue eyes lightened, "That sounds fun! I'm tired of getting hurt." Amanda mumbled the last part underneath her breath and Leonardo pretended he didn't hear it. He and Amanda stood in unison and while Leonardo placed his swords in the corner of the room—Amanda moved the table to the side, carefully as to not knock anything over. Leo explained the move and did a solo demonstration since he was too heavy for her to lift and toss. That and he didn't want the noise of him falling to alert Amanda's mother, ending with her finding a giant turtle in her room and who knows what would happen after that?

It was almost nine, Amanda's bed time, when Leo and Amanda finished putting her dolls and books away. "Thank you for coming Mr. Turtle, it was a pleasure as always." Amanda spoke in a snooty accent while yawning.

Leo stood at the stairs of the fire escape, "Thank you for having me and for keeping this a secret. I'll bring the same tea next week."

Amanda beamed as Leo disappeared up to the roof just as her mother walked in to tell her to get ready for bed.

**Author's note: I really need to work on making endings stronger. **


	20. Stand Off Part Four Final

**TMNT**

**Author's note: Hopefully last chapter. Remember to review. I do not own TMNT**

**Stand Off Part 4**

The brothers, Ashley and Splinter met up with April and Casey on the rooftop across from Shredder's layer. The two explained that no one on the inside had moved from their position. Casey joked that it looked like Shredder was asleep and received a slap upside his head from April.

Leo stepped forward and went over the plan with his team, "April, Casey and Metal Head will take on the Foot Bots and only the Foot Bots. The four of us will fight the mutant rejects while Ashley and Master Splinter fight Karai and Shredder. Any questions?" Everyone glanced over at Mikey, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Mikey raised his hand and shook his head, "I'm good bro."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked really wanting to make sure his little brother knew the plan.

"Totally! Have a little faith Leo, god." Mikey playfully glared at him.

Leo glanced at his comrades, "You're positive? You don't have any questions on who we're fighting?"

Mikey shook his head, "Nope." And then paused to think, "But what if the Kraang attack?"

Donatello sighed deeply and shook his head, "Why would the Kraang help The Foot Clan?"

"I dunno, but it could happen." Mikey replied innocently.

"It's not going to happen, so don't worry about it. Can we please go now?" Ashley asked cracking her knuckles.

"Patience is virtue, Ashley." Master Splinter calmly said as he placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"I'm done being patient." Ashley aimed her grappling hook at the nearest window and flew towards it. The others waited until she had unlocked it, gone inside and gave the all clear before following her lead. They walked the halls cautious, prepared to attack if they were suddenly ambushed.

Ashley suddenly stopped, her skin riddled with goosebumps as the air got colder. "This isn't right." She said underneath her breath.

All of the boys asked in unison: "What is it?"

"I sense it too." April whispered as she massaged her temples. "This feels wrong."

"Is it a trap?" Donnie asked.

"No—maybe—I can't tell. It feels like a trap." April struggled to find the source of the disturbance when the walls started to cave in. Everyone bolted for the end of the hall, barely making it and with Donatello's staff getting caught in between the wall. While the brothers helped the brainiac get his stick out Master Splinter, April and Ashley scouted ahead for more traps. The brothers and Casey quickly caught up with the others and wondered if they should change their approach.

"Anyone else feel like Bucket Head is trying to kill us?" Mikey asked and received a slap to the back of his head.

The wall came down hard, Splinter pushed April towards the boys before it crushed her. Ashley and Master Splinter listened to the boys as they pounded on the steel; they shared blank stares before exhaling deeply.

"Guys would you stop. It's not like separating was part of the plan or anything." Ashley said the last part sarcastically and then the noise stopped.

"Will you guys be alright?" Leo asked.

"We will be fine." Splinter reassured, "Follow the plan and keep Shredder's men busy."

After promising to keep each other safe, everyone parted ways. Ashley could only imagine how loud the boys were being, compared to the quietness that a cricket would love to interrupt. She was mentally going over her plan to fight Shredder, Ashley knew how her enemy fought—quick, ruthless and without mercy—so she had to be even quicker and more ruthless. However, there was a feeling in the back of her head that nagged at her.

_Will I be able to kill Oroku Saki?_

Master Splinter, who walked ahead of Ashley, peered over his shoulder to see the confusion etched on her face. Given the situation, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He decided to let her figure everyone out, after all the ending to this situation was all up to her.

The two entered Shredder's dark throne room, where Karai stood by his side. Ashley's blood began to boil at seeing Shredder sitting in his chair like he didn't really care what was happening. She used every ounce of control she had to keep herself from charging him.

"It took you long enough." Shredder's voice was oddly deep when he wore his helmet.

"Your cute booby traps kept us busy." Ashley mocked him and reveled in his defensive glare.

"Do not anger him." Splinter warned.

"But I want him angry." Ashley's darkening smirk worried him, but he didn't press any further—guessing that it was part of her plan.

"You should show me respect." Shredder said pride fully, his fist connecting to his arm rest.

"I only give respect to those who deserve it and a person who kills innocent people certainly doesn't deserve it."

"What is she talking about?" Karai asked, her voice only low enough for her father to hear.

"Oh you don't know." Ashley laughed, "He murdered my mother a year ago and I have the sword to prove it."

Karai and Shredder shouted in unison: "What?"

Ashley unsheathed a piece of long steel with a white hilt and black lacing. Shredder practically jumped out of his chair, and stared intently at the sword—like he hadn't seen a close friend in a long time. Ashley showed off the bottom of the hilt, revealing the insignia of the Foot Clan.

"That's obviously a forgery." Karai shouted, dismissing the evidence.

Mast Splinter held his paw out and Ashley placed the metal in his grasp. He inspected every inch of the sword and traced his finger over the mark. "It is not a fake." The rat announced, "This is your weapon, old friend."

Karai turned to her father with wide eyes—demanding answers, but afraid of what he would say. Shredder's expression, however, never shifted, "How did you get your hands on my sword?"

"You dropped it in my house or you left it behind on purpose because you thought no one knew about the Foot Clan." Ashley paused to sheath the sword, "And the only reason why it survived the fire is because it's made out of the same material your helmet is made of."

"How do you know all of this?" Splinter asked, surprised by how much Ashley knew.

"Saki do you think you're the only one left from your family?" Ashley asked.

"What are you prattling on about?"

"Before the Foot Clan fell your father sent your only brother to the states to escape death. Hikaru Saki, your older brother, the rightful heir to the clan's legacy was my teacher. He taught me all of the Foot Clan techniques, all of their secrets—some that you don't even know about."

Karai and Splinter shared the same shocked expression. Shredder, however, wasn't in shock, he began to laugh—it echoed eerily throughout the entire room. "What a clever lie."

"It's not a lie and I'll prove it. I'm going to get my revenge and you will honor it without your tricks and without calling for help. I will do the same, no help from Splinter or from Karai. The brothers are fighting your mutant rejects and the humans are trashing your bots. It's just you and me."

Oroku thought about her offer until Splinter interrupted his thoughts, "You must accept Saki or else you will be seen as a coward."

His growl could be heard throughout the entire room. The Shredder knew as well as anyone that if he backed away from this fight then everyone of his henchmen would lose all respect for him—they would not fear him. His honor would be tarnished and in doing so, so would his clan's name something he worked hard to re-build.

"Very well, I will accept your challenge." Shredder turned towards Karai, "You are not to get involved. Do I make myself clear?"

Karai was going to object at first, but she receded, "Yes father."

Ashley looked up to Master Splinter, "I will not get involved as well. I will merely judge."

Ashley and her enemy walked towards the middle of the room until they were a few feet apart. They each took their stance, Ashley's hand on the hilt of Shredder's old weapon.

"You're going to fight with the very weapon that took your mother's life?"

"Call it poetic justice, when it stabs through your cold heard." Ashley spat back.

Master Splinter sighed at his former friend and Ashley's trash talk, "This will be a one point match, you may use whatever weapon you wish. Hajime!"

At first no one budged, their eyes watched each other closely, predicting their moves. Shredder was the first to attack, he threw a few shuriken at her and charged at the same time. Ashley dodged the stars and drew her sword to block his blow before his fist contacted with her face. She pushed him away with a kick to his stomach and took a defensive stance with her sword. Her glare was cold as she waited for his next attack. Shredder threw a smoke bomb, Ashley remained still, even when the brothers, April and Casey rushed in. Master Splinter gave them a brief update, leading up to Bucket Head's disappearing act.

Everyone was question where Shredder would turn up, but all eyes remained on Ashley as she stayed in her position. Her body was tingling with anticipation, but at the same time she remained calm—so calm she felt like she wasn't fighting for her life. Like nothing bad in the past never happened. She closed her eyes, focused on her breathing—her beating heart—until she heard metal inching closer and closer. With a white flash Ashley swung her sword around her shoulder in time to block Shredder's attack. She slid the sheath from its home, whipped it around until it contacted with his head. As he struggled to regain balance, Ashley tossed the sheath and went on the attack.

The boys could hardly keep up with her movements, but Splinter could. He watched every jab, every kick and every graceful swing of her sword until Ashley finished him with his very own move. The Death Dragon, knocking off his helmet as he went flying.

"Did she just…"

"I think she did."

"Dudes, she totally just beat Shred Head." Ashley stood above her beaten enemy as he shook off the attack. She held the tip of her blade under his chin, glaring down at him with all the hatred and sorrow he caused her.

"I should kill you. The world would be a much better place without you in it." She was close to tears when Raphael approached them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He whispered, "You're not him Haley. Don't stoop to his level."

Ashley's head slowly turned slightly to peek at Raphael's stoic expression, but in his eyes—Ashley saw the drop of his façade—a pleading, sad expression. Something she would never stop seeing if she killed Oroku Saki.

With a shaky sigh, Ashley lowered the blade and stepped away. However, when she felt Shredder's metal begin to creep towards them she spun around quickly and stabbed the blade into the wall just above his head. She knelt down on one knee, closing in on him until their faces were inches apart.

"If you hurt anyone else I love, including them." Ashley pointed at her mutant and human friends, "I will not hesitate to remove your head." She stood once more; picked up the sheath she had tossed and handed it to Karai, "You can keep the sword. Let it be a reminder of your defeat you set in motion a year ago."

Ashley and Raph wrapped their arms around each other shoulders as they rejoined the group. They walked out of the building without a fuss and made it all the way home with Ashley explaining to the brothers how she knew the Death Dragon and Oroku's older brother Hikaru.

The victor relaxed on the couch while everyone else had their dance off and ate the pizza April and Casey picked up. Master Splinter stood behind her with his hands folded behind his back. "Are you not going to join them?"

"Dancing has never really been my thing, so I think I'll let them have this one." Ashley cringed as Mikey attempted the worm, "Besides I'm wiped after fighting Saki."

"I am very proud of you and the decision that you made today." Master Splinter spoke gently, "It takes much strength to let of that anger and even more so to not take a life."

Ashley got up and joined Splinter on his walk towards the dojo, "That's the thing Master Splinter. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive Saki for what he's done. He took so much from me and as much as I wanted to kill him—I also didn't want him to hold that power over me."

Splinter turned towards Ashley and dropped a hand on her shoulder and his eyes squinting as he smiled warmly, "Trust me. I know the feeling. And given time that anger will subside."

Ashley dug the tip of her toe into the ground, "Will you help me?"

Master Splinter beamed brightly, "Nothing would make me happier, my student."

**The end**

**Author's note: It's done, it's over. I might do a little something something about Hikaru Saki (obviously a made up character). Let me know what you guys think!**


	21. It's Never Over Chapter 1

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Ok I thought I could give my original story 100% of my attention. But I got an idea yesterday and now I have to finish it before I really focus on my story. And that's it. I'll take a hiatus after this one because I really want to get this book done and try to get it published. I do not own TMNT.**

**Chapter One**

It had been a few months since Ashley's fight with Shredder and since then their little group haven't had dealings with the Foot Clan. Just easy wins with the Purple Dragons or innocent human beings that were turned into mutants. April, Ashley and Casey were able to focus on school—for the most part—while April continued her training with Master Splinter. Ashley was in and out of training with him, while she tried to settle into have a normal life. Raphael and Ashley hung out a bit more or spoke on the phone a lot and it was during one of those calls when Ashley noticed something about Oliver.

She was leaning against the island in the kitchen, stuffing her face with multiple chips, while talking to Raph on the phone. Oliver walked in, she greeted him with a waved and bright smile, but he didn't return the gesture. Looking at him closely, Ashley saw the dark circles under his eyes and how thin he had become. When the house phone rang Oliver's whole body tensed as he debated in answering it. He picked it up and hung up quickly, slamming it against the charger.

She mumbled on the phone, "Hey I have to go. I don't know, it's probably nothing. Yea I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Oliver joined her at the island as she tucked her phone away in her back pocket. She pushed the bowl of chips towards him and squinted her eyes as he ate one. "Was that an old girlfriend?"

Oliver laughed, "I wish it was."

"Is something classified going on?" Ashley asked in between chewing.

"Nope." Oliver answered to quickly and changed the subject, "You haven't pissed off anyone recently, have you?"

Ashley thought for a moment, about her teachers, the kids at school, the Purple Dragons were always pissed off and the Foot Clan was happily silent. "Not recently, no. Why is someone challenging me to a rowdy fight in the street?"

"What the hell are you on? Do I need to get you drug tested?" Oliver joked.

Ashley laughed, "No. We're reading the Outsiders in English and we finished watching Grease the other day and started to watch West Side Story in choir." How could Oliver forget? She had been singing songs from Grease for the last week.

"Don't worry about the phone, okay?" Oliver ordered before he retreated to his room.

"But that makes me want to answer it even more now!" Ashley shouted.

"You no touch the phone." Oliver was laughing, which meant it could be nothing or it could be something and he just didn't want her involved. Over the next few days, however, Ashley noticed the house phone was ringing a lot more than usual. She tried to catch it before Oliver did, but he always beat her to it and just hung up on the person. She even asked Donnie if you could trace the caller, but the connection was too short for him to get anything. If Ashley couldn't get to the phone, then she would watch Oliver and the things she noticed worried her. He never slept, she knew this because she could hear him walking around at four in the morning. He hardly ate anything and she felt he was putting on a show for Ashley when he did eat. And as far as Ashley knew, he never left the house.

"I'm telling you somethings up." Ashley paced in the dojo while Master Splinter sat on the floor. "I know his whole job title is keeping secrets, but this one feels off to me."

"If Oliver does not want you involved there must be a good reason. Perhaps you should let it go for now." Splinter patted on the cushion beside him, "Meditate. Your anxiety will just worry him."

Ashley sighed, causing her bangs to fluff up, before she joined him. She wiggled until she was comfortable, closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Almost instantly the smell of her breakfast overwhelmed her, it made her already full stomach growl for more. The room she was standing in was black and white, Oliver was there—in his sweats and navy short sleeved shirt. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention, the person behind her made her blood run cold. When Ashley turned around the figure turned to smoke, Oliver screamed and fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"No!" Ashley screaming made Master Splinter jump out of his own meditation. Her legs straightened as her hands ran through her hair, she tried to get control of her breathing before she even tried to speak.

"What did you see?" Master Splinter asked, dismissing his sons when they ran in.

"Something horrible." Ashley jumped up and ran towards the exit. "I'm sorry Master Splinter, I have to go."

Ashley ran passed the brothers and towards the tunnel without saying good-bye. Leonardo looked to his teacher and took his nod as an indication to follow her. When the boys left, Master Splinter's stoic expression shifted to a perplex curiosity and worry. They had been training Ashley's mind ever since her victory against the Shredder. The rat master noticed a few things on their first day, that Ashley had abilities, much like April's, except her visions showed her events that were happening in present time or in the future.

Ashley's legs felt like lead by the time she reached the apartment. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the door was wide open. Her phone call with the police was brief, hanging up on the dispatch lady before she had the chance to tell Ashley to not go inside. She snuck into their home, ready to fight the idiot that broke in. The vision she had rushed back like Deja Vu, and the only thing she felt was dread. Rushing to the living room, Ashley automatically dropped to her knees.

The brothers could hear her screaming from outside of the apartment complex. The only view they had to the living room was partially blocked due to the curtains. But they saw Ashley crawl towards Oliver's body and hugged him close to her—crying loudly to the point where they thought she might vomit.

"The attacker couldn't have gotten far, let's start looking." Leonardo ordered, but when Raph didn't jump into action he added, "Raph, you stay here. Report to us if anything happens."

Raph spoke quietly as he watched Ashley fall apart in a way he's never seen anyone crumble, "Yea…I'll be here."

Raph watched as the police tore Ashley away from Oliver's body. They double checked his pulse even though everyone knew he was far too gone to save. The men tried to ask her questions, but she was in shock and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Miss Holland is there any place you can go for a few days? A friend's house or another relative perhaps?" The detective asked.

Ashley shook her head numbly, "Everyone in my family is dead. Oliver was…all that I…had." She collapsed into a fit of tears again, her bloody hands covered her face until the detective pulled them away. Raph's grip on the edge of the roof cracked underneath the pressure—his anger had finally surfaced into reality and now he wished he was with his brothers. At least he would have the chance to punch someone in the face.

An officer was helping Ashley gather her things when she spotted Raph out her window. He gave her a small wave, but all Ashley could muster was a pathetic smile. She called April and asked if she and her father would be able to pick her up at the hospital in a few hours. Ashley turned her cell phone off before she climbed into the ambulance with Oliver's body. Raph texted his brothers where to meet him at when they were done hunting and chased after the vehicle. Catching glances of Ashley resting her face in the dry blood.

Outside the morgue Ashley waited and waited until the coroner and cops were finished finding all the answers they were going to find. And even tested Ashley's clothing and hands for any sort of chemical or material that was used to kill Oliver—ruling her out when they checked her alibi. A couple of men in black suits approached Ashley and offered their condolences. Even though they were black sunglasses Ashley could still make out their facial features. The one that sat with her had soft tan skin, with sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw line, with messy black hair and an athletic build. She imagine him with light brown eyes, almost the color of honey, but mixed with chocolate.

"Oliver was a solid agent." He said and placed a soft hand on Ashly's shoulder. "Ever since you moved in with him he changed. He joked a lot more and eased up a little. You made his day a little brighter." He tried to cover up the crack in his voice with a cough, but Ashley knew. She knew how close Oliver was with his buddies.

The other agent, the one who remained standing, was paler with buzzed blonde hair. He had more of a baby face than his partner and was a little bulkier. "We wanted to let you know that we'll take care of everything—including you. Oliver would have wanted us to."

Ashley felt embarrassed crying in front of Oliver's friends when she barely knew the man, "Thank you, but I'll manage."

"Miss Holland." The sitting agent spoke gently, "You're only a 17 year old girl."

"I can legally live on my own. I'm fine, really, please don't worry about me. I just want to say goodbye before my friend gets here."

The standing agent quickly smiled, but Ashley could tell it was warm with a memory, "He said you were incredibly stubborn."

Ashley and the agent stood in unison and he handed her a card, "If you need anything, anything at all. Please don't hesitate to call." She took it and promised him that she would, but in truth, she most likely wouldn't.

Ashley was in the depressing room in a matter of seconds when the coroner let her in. Oliver was covered all the way up his shoulders and with the blood cleaned off and his eyes shut he looked like he was asleep. The man left Ashley alone with him and at first she didn't know what to do. She ran her hands along her arms, attempting to stay warm and dug her toe into the floor. She leaned down, parted his hair the way he liked it and kissed his forehead—her tears landing and falling down onto the bed.

"I am so, so sorry Oliver."

**Author's note: I think I'm going to have Ashley get a little involved with the tan agent. I haven't completely decided yet. Please review. **


	22. It's Never Over Chapter 2

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's Note and disclaimer: I don't have anything clever to say this morning, I'm too tired. I do not own TMNT and remember to review, reviews give me life—they keep me going. **

**Chapter Two**

The ride to April's house was quiet, Kirby did what he could to make it comfortable, but no matter how much he tried. There was nothing he could do about his daughter's friend darkening silence in the back seat. Ashley was still wearing her bloody clothes, she scratched at her stained hands while her head rested against the cold glass.

As soon as they were in the door, April helped Ashley in the bathroom, running the shower for her and laying out a towel and clothes for her to borrow. When April stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room the brothers were there with worried puppy dog eyes.

"How is she?" Leonardo asked.

"As good as you'd expect." April sighed and tossed the bag of Ashley's dirty clothes to her father. "The police already examined her clothes so we can just burn them."

"Wait…they seriously think she did this?" Raph asked, "After everything she's been through?" His fist connecting to the wall almost left a large dent.

"Take it easy Raph." Leo attempted to calm his brother, "This whole situation is unfair and it's not going to do Ashley any good to get angry over it. We need to be calm and supportive."

Raphael apologized and promised to fix the wall later, but April hung a photo over it like it was no big deal. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked by and whispered, "She's been cleared of everything, so there's nothing to worry about."

April waved Mikey off the couch so she could make it Ashley's bed for the time being. The boys offered to help, but she asked if they would go to Murikami's. "I placed an order for everyone, he even closed the shop so you guys could walk right in. I'm not sure if Ashley will eat, but I got her some broth soup and rice."

Raphael decided to stay behind while the others went out. Casey eventually showed up, with no new news about Oliver's death. "I'll keep my ears open and let you guys know if I find out anything. One of my teammate's dad is an officer on the case."

"Thanks man." Raph and Casey fist bumped as April walked back into the room.

"Ashley looks horrible, so don't say anything okay?" The red head quickly said and glared at the boys before Ashley slowly walked in. She sat in between the two hot heads and slouched back. The soaking towel hung over her head and half of her face, shielding it from everyone.

Casey hunched over, putting all of his upper weight on his thighs. His hands rung together as he stared at his feet, "Ashley, I'm really sorry. I—"

Ashley interrupted, her voice cracking—tired from crying and screaming, "Please don't. Everyone has been saying that all day and if I hear it one more time I think I will literally go insane."

Casey understood the feeling, he heard the same phrases when his mother died. He settled for gripping her shoulder, "I get it. I really do Ashley. Just know that you have us, you're not alone in this."

Ashely swallowed hard and let out a shaky breathe, "Thank you."

"No problem." Casey playfully punched her cheek and brought her into a side hug.

Raph tapped his fingers against the arm rest, "The others should be back soon, you up for eating?"

"Only if you feed it to me." Ashley replied pathetically as she sniffed whatever mucus was trying to escape.

Raph chuckled and nudged Ashley's ankle, "You're a little delusional, aren't you?"

"I cried enough today to fill the Hudson so I'm a little dehydrated."

"I'm not sure that's how it works." Raph was beginning to question his friend's sanity, "But it's obvious you need to eat."

April and Casey knew where this was going, but Ashley walked right into it, "And why is that?"

"Because you get a little loopy when you're hungry."

As soon as those words were uttered Raphael's brothers appeared in a purple smoke bomb with food. Kirby came running in, panicking that someone was attacking them, but turned right back around when he saw the smoke and three giant turtles.

Leo pointed at Mikey who held his bag up like it was on a high pedestal, "It was his idea."

"Like a turtle do, bruh." Mikey bowed to Ashley with the bag in his hands, "Your Miyabi soup and rice madam."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley bluntly as she straightened herself and crossed her legs over each other. Mikey set the hot bag on her lap and before he left to eat his own food he quickly hugged her toweled head. Ashley leaned over to Raph, with Mikey still attached to her head and asked, "How are you related again?"

"Mutagen." Raphael quickly answered.

While everyone ate they watched Ashley out of the corner of their eyes. She had finally dropped her towel around her neck to reveal how horrible she really looked. The whites of her eyes were a little pink, they were puffy and bruised around both sockets from crying so hard. She ate a few bites to keep up appearances, but when Raph was done he took the soup and poured into her rice and quickly mixed it up. He held a spoonful out for her, she gawked between Raph and their friends—who were equally surprised.

"You know I was kiddin—" Raphael shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"Shut up and eat or do I have to make the plane noises too?" Raphael's smirk was cocky and all it did was irritate the crap out of Ashley.

"You're an ass." She muttered as he held up another spoonful. He glared at his brothers and friends, promising an ass whooping if they watched this pathetic display.

After eating as much as she could handle, Ashley fell asleep with her head in Raph's lap and her legs annoyingly stretched out over Casey.

"She really has no respect for boundaries." Casey muttered, trying to escape.

Raphael glanced down at her warmly as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes and tried to keep his temper from surfacing when he noticed the bruises were becoming more noticeable. "No, no she doesn't."

**Author's note: Bruises around her eyes? It happened to me after we put down my dog after having her for 16 years, I cried so hard I had this weird rash of tiny red spots from rubbing them and crying like I did. So yea…please review. `**


	23. Another Author Update

**Author Update:**

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I just haven't been feeling like writing TMNT, actually I haven't really been wanting to write a lot as of late. I don't have the inspiration and I think it's because I whipped out so many chapters as fast as I did. **

**In other news, I heard that for season four for TMNT that they're bringing in Mona Lisa and she'll be voiced by Zelda Williams. I AM SO EXCITED~! Maybe this will get the creativity flowin'. She voiced Kuvira in Legend of Korra. **


	24. Hiatus Notice Please Read

**Hello Everyone,**

**I just wanted to inform everyone that I'm taking my hiatus now. I know I have a few things that I still need to finish, but I'm not doing well at all. My depression is currently winning at the moment and right now I don't find enjoyment in writing. I've been forcing myself to write chapters and finish stories and I think every thing that I've done is terrible. So I think for the time being I'm going to step back until I feel better. I'm not sure how long this hiatus will last, but I will let everyone know when I come back. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading my stuff and leaving reviews and supporting my crazy emotional stories. I really appreciate you guys and I hope you I can finish the things I've started. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Actual Banshee (Ashley)**


	25. It's Never Over Part 3

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm not sure what's going on because I know I'm choosing the correct file, but it keeps uploading part 2 instead of 3. So I'm hoping that Copy-N-Paste will work. Here's hoping. **

**So long time no see…I guess. I'm not necessarily coming out of my hiatus, but I've the urge to finish this. I started writing my original story last week, I've finished six chapters so far. I think that's helped me a little. But let's see how I do because I forgot where I put my writing points for chapter three. So yea…I do not own TMNT**

**Part Three**

Even though Ashley refused the help of the agents, that didn't stop them from packing of all of Oliver's belongings and the rest of the house—only leaving her room to be packed. Maxwell, the kind and tan agent from the hospital, and Mark, his built like a brick house partner, even found her a new apartment. It was a one bedroom, one bath with a fire escape view of the China Town. She didn't like the fact that they bought her new furniture, including a huge L shaped desk for the corner of the living room, it felt like a hand out. The only things from the old apartment that were brought over were Oliver's plates and silverware.

"Man the C.I.A hooked you up!" Mikey whistled, as he opened every cabinet and tried every cushion.

"They're even paying the rent and bills." Ashley mumbled stubbornly.

"Can they pay our bills and rent too?" Casey asked, as he searched for the hockey game on her new smart television.

"I'm afraid to ask because they just might. Maxwell is a huge hockey fan, so you know, if you gave him your dad's autograph I might build you a new house all together." Ashley swiped the remote away from Casey and changed it to the right channel. "It's all he watched while he put everything together."

"Does he still come by?" Leonardo asked.

"He stopped coming around about a week ago. He's probably on a case." Everyone noticed how heartbroken she was over that. Ashley probably enjoyed having him around, it helped her with the recent loss of Oliver. The boys even came over one night and set up an small altar table for her, it made her cry even more, but having his picture around helped her cope with the idea that he was still watching out for her.

Donnie noticed the home from her old apartment and how it wasn't plugged in. He was about to fix that when April stopped him. She whispered as they watched the guys crowd around the television, "She freaked out the other day when Casey almost plugged it in. She's afraid to turn it back on because of the phone calls."

"Is the media still bugging her?" Donnie asked.

April shook her head, "No those guys stopped probably after the C.I.A gave them a call. I think she's afraid that the phone will start ringing, like it did before and after Oliver died."

Donnie eyes widened at the realization, he turned his attention towards Raph and Ashley who were going up to the roof. The brainiac felt terrible that there was nothing he could do about the phone calls Oliver was receiving, even after his death the turtle went through every phone record of Oliver's, trying to find a connection. But he suspected that the caller was using a burn out phoned and tossed it into the nearest garbage can after he finished his prank. He wanted to do something else for his friend, but he couldn't think of anything that would help her.

"Since when do you smoke?" Raph asked, as he watched Ashley light up a thin stick.

"Since I've been stressed out of my fucking mind." Ashley took a drag, held it for a few seconds and released the plume of smoke into the dark sky. "It could be worse."

Raph reached for the stick of death, but Ashley smacked his hand away. "How could it be worse?"

"I could start drinking again." Her voice was smooth, sly almost, before she flicked the ashes off. Raphael's jaw fell open a little, remembering the few weeks after Oliver's funeral. She never used the front door at Oliver's place and kept her window unlocked so she could climb in and out of it via the fire escape. Ashley hardly went to school, if she did she either slept or stayed for just a few hours before skipping the rest of the day. The counselor didn't know what to do with her, Ashley remained silent in their sessions and would just get up and leave when she was done putting up with the idiot.

April called the guys over to her place one night, saying it was an emergency and at first they thought Ashley had gotten into a huge fight and arrested. However, that wasn't the case. April had returned from Ashley's apartment, she was freaking out and holding Maxwell's card in her hands and her phone in the other. She told the guys about her recent visit her friend's room. Ashley room was dark, it stunk like alcohol and the proof was in her trash can that was full with bottles of vodka and only a few cans of beer scattered on the floor. April guessed that she wasn't eating properly because her cheeks were sunken in and she looked like she had lost several pounds. When April tried to go to the kitchen to get trash bags Ashley began screaming, her words slurring about the monsters that were after her.

April left the room anyway, the stench of stale alcohol was starting to make her sick. She didn't know why Ashley wouldn't leave her room, the crime scene had been cleaned up; leaving no trace of blood behind. Then the phone rang, April answered it, but no one talked back. She hung up the phone and unplugged it. After cleaning Ashley's room and spraying air freshener, she snagged Maxwell's card of her dresser. She asked the guys if she should call him for help because she was afraid that Ashley wouldn't last much longer if she kept drinking like she has been.

The boys told April to hold off, they needed to talk to Master Splinter first. After explaining the situation to their father, he ordered his sons to bring Ashley to him. They kidnapped her the next night, after she blacked out and when she woke up she was in a small room with Master Splinter. The room was like sauna, but it was locked from the outside, the guys had no idea what was happening on the inside, but they were ordered not to unlock for three days. No matter how much Ashley begged and screamed. And those after three days they emerged, Ashley was sober, her skin looked healthier, but she collapsed from the lack of food and water. After she ate and drink her weight in water, she apologized to April and thanked her for getting help.

Ashley started going back to school full time, but she still refused to talk to the counselor. She actually wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was with April and Casey, even if a teacher asked her a question or if she needed to present something to the class. No one really chastised her for it though, they knew what she had gone through and realized that she wouldn't be her normal out spoken self for a while. Some of her teachers were thrilled about that. A few idiot classmates made fun of her, to her face, about her misfortune and she punched them in the face, breaking their nose and collected their teeth. After a few times the kids just left her alone all together.

"Yea you know what, you keep smoking." Raph said, "But do me a favor and don't become a pack a day smoker. I think we all want to see you graduate from college someday."

Ashley laughed, it was the first time she had laughed in months and Raphael was happy to hear it. Her phone chimed like a gun had gone off, answering her text with a small smile and putting it away quickly to finish her cigarette.

"Who was that?" Raphael asked, not trying to be nosey, but he wanted to know who was making her smile like that.

"It was Maxwell, he was just checking up on me." Ashley squashed the bud on the ground before picking it up and tossing it into a trash can she had placed on the roof.

"Does he check on you often?"

"Jealous?" Ashley asked with a cocky smile.

Raph's expression and voice went stoic quickly, to cover up his rage, "Concerned."

"Why? Maxwell is a great guy." Ashley was getting annoyed, "He's done a lot for me. Not that you guys haven't, but it's just comforting to know that he's around in a C.I.A sort of way."

"Do you like him?" Raph quietly asked, but Ashley had heard him.

Ashley punched him in the arm, her strength was returning with every training session with Master Splinter. Raphael was happy for it, but it still hurt. "God no. He's too old for me."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Raphael paused to calm himself down, he turned towards the fire escape. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Obviously you do." Ashley said as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Mikey's head popped over the ledge and quickly went back down to warn his brothers. "C'mon Raph talk to me, what bugs you about Maxwell? That he's nice to me? That I could be attracted to him at some point, is that what you're afraid of?"

The brothers, April and Casey appeared on the roof just as Raphael began to shout, "You don't know anything about him, Ashley! What if he's behind Oliver's murder? What if he's playing you to get closer to something bigger, what if he's only being nice to you because he's planning on killing you!"

Ashley took a step back when Raphael was in her face, she shook her head at Leo because he was about to jump in to hold his brother back. "I can see where you're coming from Raph, but think about this for a minute. If Maxwell is really behind killing Oliver, which I highly doubt, think about what that would do to his career if anyone found out. He would be marked as a traitor, he would arrested for treason and most likely put to death. He has a lot to lose if what you're saying is true."

Raph's whole body relaxed, he saw Ashley's point and he agreed with it, for the most part, but something deep inside his gut told him not the trust Maxwell. Raphael sighed, lowered his head to hide the pain that was in his face. "Just…just be careful Ashley. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Probably go into a boiling rage, beat up a bunch of Dragons and Footbots until you find my killer and avenge my death." Ashley bluntly said, shrugging her shoulders as if she was already bored with the conversation.

"Don't be shitty!" Raph yelled and went to return Ashley's punch, but she caught and flipped him over her shoulder. After he wrapped his head around on what had just happened, his smile stretched over his entire face. "I guess I don't have to worry, since you're a master martial artist and all. Maxwell won't see you coming."

"Damn straight he won't."

**Author's note: Jealous Raph is cute. Please review. **


	26. It's Never Over Part 4

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Part 4**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I have no notes this time, I'm falling asleep, which is stupid because it's a little after 10 P.M so I'm gonna go make some coffee and attempt to write this without falling asleep on top of my keyboard. I do not own TMNT. **

**Update: It's almost two in the morning and my friends and I are laughing because her map on a Dragon Age game looks like a penis. And she didn't catch it until I said something. We both need to lay off the coffee. #NOSLEEPFORTHEIDIOTS**

Ashley was starting to open up a bit more in school and around her close friends three months after Oliver's death. Talking with Splinter about her nightmarish memories of the day he died and the ones about the future, helped to take the stress off her shoulders.

"So your visions are returning?" Master Splinter asked, while sipping on some tea. They decided months before Oliver was taken, that Ashley's visions were about the future. Majority of them came true and Ashley had the since of Déjà vu, even if she had never met the person or been to a building before.

"I wouldn't call them visions when all I'm getting are voices. And even then, those voices are muddled." Ashley replied as she stretched her legs out. "But they sound familiar somehow."

"Are they calling out for you?"

"It feels like that, but I at the same time I feel like I'm sinking. It's cold and I'm numb. All I feel is bliss, it's like the best high I've ever hard, but everything around me seems dark almost."

Splinter tilted his head to the side in confusion, ignoring her comment on being high. "What do you mean?"

Ashley sighed, stretching her back while crossing her legs over each other. "When that person calls out to me, it sounds like they're crying, like they were in pain. It made me want to stay, but something much stronger was pulling me away."

"Perhaps you will get a clearer picture if you meditate on it?" Master Splinter suggested.

"I would, but April and I are supposed to meet up at the library for a history project. She'll kill me if I'm late again." Ashley dusted herself off before she said her fair wells to her master and the brothers. As she ran off, Master Splinter sensed something the further and further she got away, like she was disappearing from their world. He shrugged it off, thinking that he just needed a nap. However, something in his gut told him to keep an eye on her or else she would slip away.

When Ashley returned home that evening she found a letter that had been slipped under her door. She poked at it with her switch blade, hoping that it wouldn't blow up, after dubbing it safe, Ashley picked it up and read through the chicken scratch cursive.

_Ashley,_

_Don't be alarmed, this isn't another stalker. It's Maxwell. I wanted to see how you were doing, but you weren't home. I hope you don't mind that I left this here. Text me at the number below, I'll be free for a few weeks. They're forcing me to take a vacation. I'd like to talk to you, not about the weather or anything. Just anything in general._

_-Maxwell_

Weeks passed and every day it felt like Raphael saw Ashley less and less. Every time he went over to see if she wanted to hang out and peeked through her window he saw Maxwell sitting at her kitchen bar. She was always doing homework and he always helped her. But one night he saw something that he probably shouldn't have seen. Ashley was reading one of her essays aloud, Raph couldn't hear what she was saying because of the window, but she was walking around the kitchen, ranting and raving about something that most likely pissed her off. Maxwell was there, as usual, listening intently and then suddenly he stood. He closed the gap between them, wrapped an around the small of Ashley's back and kissed her mid rant. The blood in his veins boiled, he wanted to smash through the glass and beat the shit out of Maxwell. He held off, however, thinking that Ashley would push him off, but she didn't. Her papers fell to the floor and her arms wrapped around Maxwell's neck.

He beat his fists against the window, startling the humans inside and ran away from the apartment complex.

"It must've been a bird." Maxwell said as he drew the curtains back, with his gun drawn.

Ashley remained standing in the kitchen nervously, playing with the ends of her hair. She glanced up at the agent with bashful blue eyes, as he approached her he tucked his gun behind his back and caressed her face. In his eyes she was flustered because of their kiss, but Ashley felt ashamed. She knew the force that hit the window wasn't a bird. It was too strong to be an animal, at least a normal animal.

"Do you want me to stay here for the night?" His thumb ran under her chin, lifting her head so their eyes met. "Did you know you can tell what a person is thinking just by looking into their eyes?"

"Is this a pick up line?" Ashley asked dryly.

Maxwell laughed, stepping closer into Ashley's bubble until they were inches apart. "No it's not. I'm being serious."

Ashley pushed his hand away, "I really need to finish this report."

"Are you afraid?" Maxwell teased.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is hurting a person close to me." Ashley admitted, "I'm not afraid to kick an old man's ass."

"Old man," Maxwell barked playfully, "I'm twenty five."

"That's old to a seventeen year old." Ashley bent over to pick up her papers that fell moments ago. She could feel his eyes leering over her and when she straightened Maxwell's hands were on her hips, pulling her close to him. His lips graced her cheeks, leaving a trail of kisses to her ear. His hands traveled upwards, Ashley panicked and pushed him away,

"You need to leave." Ashley spoke quickly, but with authority.

"But I thought..."

Ashley interrupted angrily, "No means no, jack ass. Now get the fuck out and while you're at it don't come around anymore."

"Ashley I think you're over reacting." Maxwell chuckled, walking towards her with open arms.

Ashley stepped away from him, leaving a huge gap in between them, "No I'm thinking perfectly clear and you need to get the fuck out. Now."

Maxwell raised his arms in defeat, slamming the door behind him. Ashley waited a couple of minutes before she called April. She was hanging out with the turtles tonight because Casey was babysitting his little sister.

"Is Raph there with you?" Ashley paced in her living room, something that she started doing after Oliver's death.

"No, I mean he was, but he left almost thirty minutes to come get you. We were going to have another movie marathon." April replied happily, "Is he not there yet?"

Ashley stuttered through her words, "I don't know. He could have been here, but if he was then he saw something that really pissed him off."

April's voice went serious, but she stepped into another room so the guys wouldn't over hear her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Ashley sighed and plopped on the odium in defeat, "Maxwell has been coming around a lot more lately. He's been helping me with my homework and tonight he…he um…kissed…me?"

"Are you asking me if he kissed you or are you telling me he kissed you?" April asked, in her mom voice.

"I'm telling you that he kissed me and Raph may or may not have seen it." Ashley cringed and plugged one ear, expecting April to start squealing like those fangirls on the street when they saw a celebrity swaggering down the street.

But April wasn't thrilled, "Ashley are you serious?" She was angry, going full on mom mode on her only female friend, "You know how Raph feels about you and I thought you felt the same way?"

"I do April, but it's kind of hard to be in love with someone who's a different fucking species!" Ashley shouted.

"And you don't think Raph knows that?"

"I know he knows it, that's why he's been close, but not close at the same time." Ashley fell on her side. "It's hard April, I like Raph, but I think I might also like Maxwell."

"What do you mean you might also like Maxwell? You barely know him and the only reason why he's around, probably, is because of Oliver." April reminded Ashley of her recent deceased fake uncle.

"Do you think Ollie would have wanted him to kiss me like that?"

"No I…wait how did he kiss you?" April asked, covering her mouth so the guys definitely wouldn't over hear her question.

"Okay you know how in those stupid teenage romance novels when the bad boy kisses the girl and she gets weak in the knees because he's kissing her so patiently she thinks she might faint?" Ashley explained, almost grossing herself out because of the mushiness that just came pouring from her mouth.

"It was that good?" April asked.

"Well yes, he's an agent so he must have kissed a lot of women before me…ew I need to go brush my teeth and maybe drink some bleach." Ashley almost gagged at the thought of all the women Maxwell made out with before her.

April was laughing, "But seriously. Do you want me to call Raph and see where he is?"

"No, I'll call him. Actually, I think I know where he is. I'll text you if I can't find him."

After hanging up with April, Ashley gathered her things and locked her door before hitting the streets of China Town. She needed to be on her guard because at this time of night the creepy dudes came out and they did anything they could to kidnap a stupid girl off the street and force her into something that her parents never warned her about. Ashley hid her Sais inside her sleeves, ready to whip them out if she was approached by a shady character. Surprisingly, not that many guys came up to her, most likely because they saw her dangerous _I-will-fucking-slit-your-throat _glare and were too afraid to even look at her or approach her. She thought she would have seen Raph sulking on a roof top's edge, but if he did in fact see Maxwell kissing her, then he wouldn't be sulking. He would be venting.

And venting he was. Minutes after running away from Ashley's place he ran into some Purple Dragons selling drugs. He jumped in-between them and their clients, ready to fight an entire army just so he would feel better. Ashley watched from a safe distance, in the shadows. She didn't want him to know that she was there, but the minute he turned his back, one of the PDs attacked him with a knife. She came out from her hiding spot, jumping on the guy's shoulders and flipped him into the river. Everyone, including Raphael, froze when Ashley entered the scene.

"What…what are you doing here?" Raphael screamed, punching his guy out.

"Saving your shell," Ashley whipped out her Sais, taking a defensive stance as three men approached her.

"I don't need your help. Get out of here!" Raphael ordered as he took out another henchman, he turned around just as Ashley knocked all three of her guys at once. He was amazed at her abilities and at the same time jealous.

After all the bad guys were on the cement, whining for their mommies, Ashley and Raphael booked. Raphael, however, stayed far away from his friend. She tried to close the gap between them, but he moved farther away—only proving that he saw the kiss between her and the agent.

"So you saw then?" Ashley felt like garbage, her gaze dropped to the surface of the roof.

"Yea I saw and so what?" Raphael crossed his arms over his dress.

"You're angry about it."

"I am not!" Raphael shouted.

"You sure, because from here you look like you are." Ashley pointed out bluntly.

"Well I'm not, so just drop it and leave me alone." Raphael was about to leave, but Ashley caught his wrist and suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry you saw that Raph. I'm sorry about everything. I had no idea he was going to do that."

"But you must have enjoyed it since you kissed him back." Raph added, Ashley pushed him away and punched him in his face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Idiot, I'm trying to apologize!" She shouted back, "I also sent him away and told him to stop coming around."

"Yea well…wait. You did what?" Raphael questioned.

Ashley lowered her fist, her shoulders shrugged and her eyes nervously looked away from his. "After I told him 'no' the first time he thought I was joking, but he finally got the hint and left."

"Why would you do that?" Raph asked flabbergasted.

Ashley approached Raphael slowly and grabbed his hands, gripping them softly. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I also wanted to tell you that you're my friend, that I love you and always will. No matter what happens, even if I'm dating the prince of India, you will always come first."

Raphael was at a loss for words. He clenched his fist around Ashley's fingers and lowered his head with frustrated thoughts. He didn't want to hold her back, not when she could be happy, but he also didn't want her to be with Maxwell.

"Ashley I just want you to be happy and if being with Agent Douchebag makes you happy, then I'll step back." Raphael said, giving up the notion of them ever being together.

"I don't want to be with someone that makes you angry Raph."

Even though it was difficult, Raph admitted, "I won't get angry, I'll be happy for you."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"Would you believe me if I told you I would kick that guy's fat ass if he ever hurt you?" Raphael asked flatly.

Ashley shrugged, "Probably. If I knew you were telling the whole the truth. Besides, who said I wanted to date Maxwell. The guy is eight years older than I am, if anyone ever found out there'd be a huge scandal and I don't want to deal with that."

"I can see it now, 'Teenage girl punches interviewer in the face when he asks about her relationship with a C.I.A agent'." Raph chuckled, "It would sell some papers, that's for sure."

"Shut up." Ashley punched Raph in the shoulder and began to walk away from him when her phone went off. It was a text message from Maxwell, saying that he wanted to talk to her about tonight, but not now; in a few days.

"Is it Maxwell?" Raph asked.

Ashley replied reluctantly, "It is, he wants to talk."

"Then go talk to him." Raphael pushed her, but she stepped aside and let him fall on his face.

"Not tonight. He needs to know that I cannot be summoned like a common dog." Ashley said with a determined chin. "Besides, April and your brothers are waiting for us for movie night."

"Shit I forgot all about that." Raph got to his feet quickly and began to run towards home, he looked over his shoulder to see if Ashley was following, but he slowly came to a stop when she wasn't. Ashley was staring up at the night sky filled with smog and few stars. She slowly closed her eyes as the wind picked up her hair, chilling her exposed skin. Raphael couldn't help but notice at how at peace she looked whenever she inhaled and exhaled deeply. When she finally opened her eyes he saw the darkness in them, a sign that warned them both that something evil was just around the corner—waiting with sharp claws to rip their happiness apart.

**Author's note: I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm getting better at ending chapters. And oh man, if you guys only knew what I was planning, you guys would flat out hate me. Which, let's not lie, you probably will. I posted all of my turmoil's on snap chat and my home video is almost 230 seconds long. My non-writer friends probably think I need help. **


	27. It's Never Over Part 5

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Wooooooooooooooo guess who only got three and half hours of sleep because she thought there was a new episode of TMNT on? MEEEEE! And now that I'm wide awake, I'm gonna take my frustrations out on this chapter. I do not own TMNT**

**Part Five**

Ashley tossed and turned, her covers were thrown off her body hours ago because the sweat just made her hotter. The flashes of the future haunted her dreams, she felt so much pain coming from the person that was dying and from the others who were asking her to stay. There was a light, however, a warm and inviting light that pulled her away from those familiar voices. In the light she saw two figures, one was tall and one was short, about her height. She couldn't make them out, just that the short one was reaching for her.

"Ashley!"

Someone was shouting for her, his voice was familiar though.

"Ashley, wake up!"

"Raph?" Her voice was hoarse, groggy from being tired. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the hot headed turtle towering over her. For a second she forgot where she was until the warm light from the living room informed her that she was inside her house. She sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Raph sat next to her, "You were supposed to be at the lair hours ago, but you never showed up so I came to get you."

Ashley grumbled, her hands rubbing her eyes. There was a dull ache growing slowly from her temples, "What time is it?"

"A little after nine," Raph replied glancing at her cable box, "Did you fall asleep when you came home from school?"

Ashley stood and made her way to the bathroom, her head ache a full on migraine now, "No…I uh…had to work for a few hours, but my boss sent me home because he thought I looked to pale…or something."

Raph leaned against the bathroom door frame as Ashley took her medication, "Well he's not wrong. You look awful."

"Thanks so much for the compliment. I'll let Gary know that he wasn't being a dick when he sent me home." Ashley said sarcastically before chugging down some water. She gripped the sides of the sink, steading herself before she forced herself to look up into the bright mirror. Her breathing suddenly increased, she could hear her rapid beating pulse in her ears. Her stomach was in knots; the sudden nausea paled her skin and made her dizzy.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Raphael grabbed Ashley's shoulder and at that instant she was dragged back into her vision. The voice begged for her to stay, crying as he held her body up with one arm and blood pouring from her chest. He held her bloody hand to his cheek and for a moment he was happy that she was responsive, but as she felt herself go under the she saw the break in his face and heard the urgency in his voice as he begged her not to leave.

The voices around her murmured, "What's wrong with her Master Splinter?"

She felt a palm cover her damp forehead, "I suspect her visions are getting stronger."

"You mean the vision that she doesn't talk about unless it's with you?" Raph asked in a fit of jealousy.

Master Splinter glanced over at his son, giving him his signature father glare, "Yes Raphael, only with me because she doesn't not fully understand them. Even I don't fully understand them. But every time she sleeps they get stronger."

"Strong enough to knock her unconscious even when she's awake," Raph shouted as he paced in front of the tree in the dojo.

"They often do that when the subconscious part of her mind is trying to warn her about something." Master Splinter ran a damp wash cloth over her glistening face.

"She looks sick, is there anything I can do to help?" Donnie asked. "Maybe something to bring her fever down?"

"She already took migraine medicine, if that helps." Raph shouted as his genius brother ran towards his room.

"Raphael go and help her brother." Master Splinter ordered when he noticed that Ashley was coming to. Raphael left, mumbling curses to himself as he left the room.

"Splinter," Ashley croaked.

"Try not to speak. Your latest vision has drained your energy."

Ashley ignored him, sitting up with shaky arms struggling to hold her weight. Master Splinter helped her sit up the rest of the way. "Splinter this vision is going to kill me."

"They often feel like that, only because you have an emotional tie to it." Master Splinter said as he handed her a cup of tea and for once she enjoyed every drop of it. "Tell me what you saw?"

"Raphael, he was holding the person in my vision. He's the one that's been calling out and crying." Ashley admitted, "I've never seen him look so terrified."

Master Splinter pondered for a moment with a furrowed brow. He knew Raphael was the most emotional out of all of his brothers. He began to fear for his son. Whatever Ashley's vision foretold, he knew it did not bold well for his hot tempered son.

"I'm no doctor, but I suggest you take it easy for a while. It could just be delayed stress from everything you've been through lately, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Donnie rambled as a few drops of medicine were put into her tea.

Raphael drove her home on his bike, making sure that she was safely tucked inside her bed before he leapt out through the window. Donnie's medicine made her tired, so that her body would fully rest, but the consequences would mean more dreams. And that night she was visited by someone who missed terribly.

"Oliver."

He appeared in her dream dressed in his casual black pants and disheveled button up blue shirt. Oliver smiled at her with sadness in his eyes, "Hello Haley."

"It's good to see you even if this is just a dream." The cloudy area where they stood changed into her apartment's kitchen. They sat down from across each other at the table and she waited for him to start talking. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No it's not Haley." Oliver shook his head, "If I knew of your powers I would have left hints months before my death."

"Ollie about that I…"

Oliver held his hand up and smiled sweetly at her, "It would have happened no matter how much you tried to intervene. But that doesn't matter now. I need to tell you something important before my time is up."

She waited patiently as best as she could, but then a box appeared before them. Ashley immediately recognized it as Oliver's favorite liquor, which he rarely ever drank from. Oliver opened it, revealing an envelope resting against the bottle.

"Find this Haley, it will tell you everything you need to know. The truth about your parent's death and mine, your biological parents and…it could also save your life." When Oliver tried to open the letter the whole thing disappeared. She felt him fading away, his voice was becoming a hit and miss message, "Be careful…do not…Maxwell...he is…I'm sorry I cannot tell you…good bye Haley."

Ashley sat up gasping for air. She swung her legs over her bed and ran into the hallway as she attempted to get to the kitchen. Her cell phone was ringing and for a moment she felt a sense of dread as she approached it. Ashley's hand trembled above the tiny device as she struggled with answering it and not answering it. Before it went to her voicemail she swiped open the phone.

Her voice strained to greet the person, "H-hello?"

"Ashley? It's Maxwell. Sorry for calling you so early, were you asleep?"

Ashley sighed into the couch, feeling stupid for being so afraid, "No I wasn't. I was getting ready for school."

"But it's Saturday?" Maxwell laughed, "Do you have detention today?"

"My personal law teacher was getting tired of arguing with me, mainly because I was right and he hated it. But I wouldn't drop it so he gave me detention."

"Do I even want to know what you two were arguing about?"

"No not really." Ashley shrugged, "So why did you call?"

"I wanted to talk, but as soon as I gave you that letter they sent me on a case. But I'm on a little bit of a break right now, so now's as good as any." Maxwell was persistent on talking even though Ashley just wanted to go back to bed. "I wanted to apologize about the other night. I didn't mean to force myself on you like that. It was wrong of me to do and you have every right to be angry with me."

Ashley's brow rose in shock, amazed at the fact that he was apologizing to begin with. "I may have over reacted in my part, but I'm not sorry for it."

Maxwell chuckled, "I would be concerned if you were sorry. Ashley, listen, I've liked you for a long time. And I would like us to be together."

"Dude I'm a minor."

"You're seventeen. That's passed the legal age of consent in New York. Neither of us would get in trouble. Now if you were younger than seventeen, then I wouldn't have bothered to drop in on you so much, or kissed you or felt you up."

"Yea remind me to punch you in the fucking throat for that." Ashley noted seriously.

"I'll set a reminder on my phone to remind me to remind you to punch me in throat. I will gladly accept your punishment." Maxwell half joked as she heard him set something down on the table.

Oliver's voice from her vision quest screamed in her ear, even though she couldn't make out the last part of his message, she still felt like she needed to keep Maxwell far away from her.

"Maybe some other time, I need to go." Ashley quickly brushed him, ending their conversation before he had a chance to say anything else.

Ashley remained seated on her couch, leaning against the back in defeat. She felt another dizzy spell coming on and even sitting didn't help ease the spinning. Ashley felt like she had spent hours and hours on the water. Her migraine was coming back full force and she felt like she was going to vomit over everything. Ashley wanted to call Donnie for more of the medicine he'd given her last night, but it was too early in the morning for her to call. If she was still conscious she would call after their training session was over and just wait until either Donnie or Raph called to check on her.

She staggered towards her bathroom and somehow stood in front of the sink without falling over. Splashing cold water on her face helped only a little, but when she glanced into the mirror, the bright lights made her head surge with pain. Ashley toppled towards the toilet, hitting just in time before the bile forced its way up her throat.

"I am not going to the hospital…again." She groaned as she fell back against the wall, "I absolutely refuse to go. No way in fucking hell."

"What are you going on about?" Ashley looked up with half lidded eyes and saw Raph and Leo standing in the bathroom door way. One look at her pale, glossy skin, glazed over eyes and red cheeks and they knew she wasn't doing well. However, the instant Raphael was by her side, wrapping an arm around to lift her up, Ashley felt instantly better.

"Do you need a doctor?" Leo asked as he led the way to the living room.

"No I'm fine, really. I think it's just a side effect of those stupid visions." Ashley mumbled into her hands.

"You had another one? Was it the same one or something different?" Raphael asked, shouting from the kitchen as he ran a wash cloth under cool water. When he came back, he ran the cloth over her neck and cheeks.

"It was completely different for once." Ashley sighed at the cool sensation, "Ollie visited me."

"Wait…" Leo paused, "Not to sound rude or insensitive or anything, but dead people can talk to you too?"

Ashley grabbed Raphael's hand and guided him to the spot on her neck where the cloth felt the best, "Apparently, which would have been nice to know."

"What did he say?" Raph asked quietly.

"He told me to look for his favorite liquor box because there's a letter inside that I need to read. He started to say something about Maxwell, but our connection was fading so I couldn't make it out." Ashley rubbed her temples.

Before they continued their conversation, Raph dug into the satchel Donnie gave him. He took out the medication that the genius turtle made and put a few drops into her water. Ashley happily drank it, feeling the effects within minutes.

"Do you know where the box is?" Leo asked.

"I think so, it's just gonna take some digging because it's in his storage unit with his other belongings." Ashley replied. "Hopefully what's ever inside the note isn't important for other people to go after."

The brother's glanced at each other quizzically before asking in unison: "What do you mean?"

"The letter has information about who really killed my parents and who my biological parents are."

**Author's note: YAAAS cliffhangers~! I love cliffhangers. **


	28. It's Never Over Part 6

**TMNT**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's note: Mmkay so if I play my cards right I'll have two more chapters/parts after this and then I'll be done. But I have to share this with you guys before we continue, I laughed at it for a straight five minutes. What do you get when Sleeping Beauty is giving a lecture on the Northern Lights to the people in Wonderland? *paused for dramatic reasons* Aurora Boring Alice. **

**Why am I allowed to have the internet?**

**I do not own TMNT. **

**Update at 9/8/15 at 11:24 A.M: I AM TRYING TO HARD NOT TO FUCKING CRY AT WORK. YOU'LL KNOW WHICH PART WHEN YOU READ IT. GOD DAMMIT! I HAVE THE FEELS!**

**Part Six**

"Raph, you were right. You were right about everything and I am the biggest fucking idiot." Ashley rambled as she held her phone to her ear, she was attempting to keep her words clear as possible, but she couldn't stop crying, "I need you guys…"

A shadowy figure from behind struck Ashley in the head, knocking her unconscious. The person picked up her cell phone and ended her call before destroying it with this weapon of choice.

**HOURS AGO:**

Slowly, Ashley and Maxwell began to see each other more and more. At first Ashley wouldn't even hold his hand, but the more they went out the more she opened up to the idea of being with him. Her visions never stopped haunting her and most of the time whenever she felt sick she blamed it on the kids at school or her weak immune system so she could keep Maxwell at arms-length. However, he was gone majority of the time, which gave Ashley the space she wanted and the ability to hang out with her friends whenever she wanted.

Most nights she couldn't sleep, her visions kept getting clearer and clearer. Everything was always the same, Raph would be there as a mess, crying and begging. But the one thing she could never see clearly was the person that he was holding. She thought, at one point, it might have been April, but she figured it would have been Donnie in Raph's position if that were the case. And it wasn't Casey; his fingers were too mannish to belong to a woman. Karai was out of the question, the hot headed turtle wasn't close to her, not like Leo.

When Ashley couldn't sleep and she didn't want to be inside, she went for a walk—hoping that the crisp winter air would calm her down. Her mind was so preoccupied she never noticed that she was being followed. Tiger Claw snuck into her apartment, rummaged through her belongings until he found what he was looking for. He reported his findings to Master Shredder, asking what he should do with the new information. All the Foot Clan leader ordered was for Tiger Claw to bring the turtles to him.

The guys were doing their patrolling when they ran into the mutated tiger, they were ready to fight, but the ruthless assassin stopped them before they could even get started.

"What's the matter, are you afraid Ashley will break your jaw again?" Raph teased.

Tiger Claw sighed, "I do not wish to fight you and neither does Master Shredder. He only wishes to talk."

Leo still had his swords at the ready, just in case their enemy was attempting to distract them, "About what?"

"It is about your friend, Ashley. She is in danger." Tiger Claw replied.

The boys glanced at each other with disbelief. "You're talking about Ashley, right? A girl who is highly trained martial artist. Who is beyond everyone's level of ass kicking?"

"Yes, we are talking about the same person. Now come with me or I will take you the hard way." Tiger Claw growled.

"Phrasing," Raph bluntly stated, referencing a show that he and Ashley had been watching a lot lately. The guys huddled up, coming up with a plan just in case Tiger Claw was leading them into a trap. Agreeing to go, Tiger Claw led them to the familiar building where their enemy sat patiently waiting for them.

"What's this about Shredder?" Leo spoke firmly.

"Your friend, Ashley, is in danger."

"Yea your giant kitty cat already told us." Raph stepped forward, "If you're planning something…"

"I assure you I am not." Shredder stood from his chair and glared down at the reptiles, but none of them budged, "I have kept my promise to not fight her or you since my defeat."

"We noticed." Donnie cheekily muttered, actually happy that their fights with the bots had gotten a lot easier. Although, Raph didn't appreciate the fight when the bots just stood there.

"The man she's seeing, Maxwell Spear, is going to kill her." The Shredder said ominously.

"I knew it!" Raph cheered for a half a second before he realized what that meant, "Aw crap!"

Raph ran out of the room alone, his brothers stayed behind to hear the rest of Oroku Saki's explanation.

"What do you know about him?" Leo asked, sheathing his swords—his brother's slowly followed his lead.

"He is a C.I.A agent and he was a close personal friend of Ashley's caregiver, Oliver." The Shredder began, taking off his helmet. "After my defeat, I began to pay close attention to Ashley. Bradford was the one who pointed him out, apparently Maxwell had attended his dojo for a year until he was kicked out."

"Why was he kicked out?" Donnie asked.

The ghoulish Bradford stepped forward, "He went on and on about how he was going to get revenge for his mother. His father was out of the picture before he was even born and after she died from some form of cancer he kind of snapped."

"Didn't he almost kill three of your students?" Xever asked sarcastically.

"So he snapped a lot. I had no choice but to kick him out."

"Which made him angrier," Leo pointed out, "Who was his father?"

"Ashley's adoptive father."

"Plot twist!" Mickey screamed.

"Raph really should have stayed for this." Donnie shot out a quick text, hoping his hot headed brother would see it before confronting Ashley.

Raph phone kept beeping, he ignored it to the best of his abilities, but he was having difficulty trying to get ahold of Ashley. He panicked, thinking something horrible has happened. He crashed through her window, sticking his landing and immediately began to survey her apartment. The boxes from Oliver's storage unit was still in the corner, Ashley still hadn't gone through them. Her home was neat and orderly, everyone was in their place and nothing was turned over and smashed. He heard her shower squeak off, Raph prepared himself with his Sias in hand and waited for the person to come out. He didn't care if it was Maxwell, Raph was ready to kick his ass.

Ashley was the one to walk out of the shower in a short dark purple towel wrapped around her entire body. She was using a matching towel on her hair, she glanced up at Raph, ignored his weapons and walked into the kitchen.

"Sup Raph?" She asked, not really caring that she was practically naked in front of one her best guy friends. Raph's hands fell to his sides, his jaw almost came unhinged and completely forgot why he barged in.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Ashley stood before him, in a power stance, and motioned to her dripping wet body. "Right…listen we need to talk."

"Do you want me to change or are you enjoying the view?" Ashley asked arrogantly.

Raph's face turned a deep red, "Please change."

While Ashley changed into her pajamas, Raph checked his phone. Five of them were from Mikey and the other two were from Donnie and Leo—basically telling him the same thing and that they were on their way.

"So what's up?" Ashley sat beside him on the couch, her hair was still a dripping, curly mess.

"It's about Maxwell." Raph began slowly and then his brothers entered the apartment, huffing for air.

"Have you told her yet?" Leo asked in between breaths.

"I was just about to." Raph replied.

"What's going on and does it involved a rat or two humans?" Ashley asked, playing twenty questions.

"No, just you." Donnie handed her a folder.

"Shredder told us something about Maxwell and you totally need to read all of that." Mikey shouted, still completely floored by the plot twist.

Ashley traced the edge of the folder with her finger and then glared at Raph. "What's going on Raphael?"

"Maxwell isn't who you think he is." Raph buckled under Ashley's intense glare, "He's trying to kill you."

Ashley tossed the folder to the floor and standing quickly, "I don't believe this. You said you would back off! And since when do you guys believe anything that shit bucket says?"

"We know how this looks, Ashley." Leo tried to calm her down, "Raph wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here, if we didn't think there could be a chance that Shredder is telling the truth. But we believe him, Ashley."

"That should tell you how serious this is." Donnie added, "Please read the file, Ashley."

"We don't want to see you get hurt." Mikey added sympathetically, which pulled Ashley's heart strings.

Raphael stood from the couch and pushed Mikey out the window. He knew they wouldn't get through to Ashley, at least not tonight. Donnie soon followed his brothers out the window, leaving Leonardo alone with her. He picked up the file and placed it on her coffee table, looking her with urgent, pleading eyes.

"Please Ashley, read this. If not for your sake, than Raph's. He's extremely worried about you." Leo begged before exiting through the window.

Ashley sat on her couch for hours, staring at the file, ignoring every incoming calls and text messages. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she flipped open the manila folder. The Intel the Foot Clan did on Maxwell was unbelievable, they had everything on him—his high school and college manuscripts, his work records, social media accounts, phone records, family tree and birth records. She recognized her father's name and saw the DNA test he agreed to do when Maxwell was first born, confirming that he was his father.

After reading everything in the file, Ashley went through all of their texts, listened to all of his voicemails and remembered all of their in person conversations. Everything he said was everything that she wanted to hear, their relationship was perfect—for her at least—all the great, hot and sometimes freaky sex without the emotional or personal commitment. How he remembered everything about her, even things that she didn't think she had shared with him. She abruptly stood and quickly closed the gap between her and Oliver's boxes. Ashley hesitated for a moment, but remembered that Oliver wanted her to do this.

She tore through every box, left nothing unturned or wrapped. Three hours later, at the crack of dawn, she found nothing. Just pictures of his family, trinkets that he played with as a child, trophies from baseball and soccer games. The box was nowhere to be found, unless Maxwell and his friend found it first.

"God dammit!" Ashley kicked her kitchen cabinet, a door slightly opened and when she looked up she saw the golden gloss greeting her. "Thank you anger issues."

Ashley climbed on top of the counter and then jumped down with the dusty box in her hands. She went to the living room, took a deep breath before opening the contents. Inside was the envelope with her birth name written in neat cursive—Oliver's handwriting. She carefully opened it and took out the letter and paced as she read along, with his voice following along.

_Haley,_

_Sorry to start this with a cliché, but if you're reading then it means that I'm dead. I first began this letter when I started to receive the phone calls. If a man named Maxwell approaches you, please be careful around him. I worked with him for a few years, he was a good friend to me, but after I told him about you moving in with him he got strangely obsessed with wanting to meet you. I suspect that he's the one that called the house so much, I didn't want you to talk to him. Mainly because you're too good for him. I didn't know serious he was until I had a friend look into his past and he found a few interesting things._

_Your father, a wonderful man and I never want you to forget that, had a son with another woman. He never cheated on your mother. But the woman was mentally unstable and unsuited to raise a child, even with medication. When Maxwell was born, he wanted to raise him, but he didn't wish to get married. For a while they lived under the same roof, he tried to make it work Haley, but the woman drove him out. I think she may have told Maxwell a different story, that he just left one day because he didn't want to be burdened by them. It took him a couple of years, but he finally met your mother and fell in love with her._

_I should probably also mention that your father and I worked together at NYPD. _

_A year after they got married, your mother found out that couldn't have children and that's where you come in. I'm sorry to tell you this kid, but we have no idea who your real parents are. All three of us looked, I looked even harder when I joined the C.I.A, but your parents are ghost. You probably actually don't care, which is what I find amazing. Where was I going with this letter? Oh right, Maxwell…"_

Ashley laughed at Oliver's random thinking process, she whipped away her tears and sniffled loudly before continuing to read his letter.

_"__I know you know everything about The Foot Clan, Oroku Saki and The Purple Dragons. I know, or knew in my case, about the mutant turtles that you hang out with. I haven't told anyone. Here's a little secret. When the C.I.A is recruiting people, they're looking for someone who is damn good at keeping secrets. And I'm taking a lot to my grave, except this one. __**DO NOT TRUST MAXWELL. **__ I only pray that you have found and read this before getting too involved with him. If you're ever in trouble call my partner, Tony Skid, you can trust him. He'll protect you. Not that you'll need help in that department. But please be careful Haley, Maxwell is unstable and unpredictable._

_I also feel like I should apologize. I've left you all alone in the world after losing so much already and I am so sorry about that. I love you Haley, just as much as a God Father should and probably even more. Please be safe, talk to your turtle friends and keep them close. I love you Haley._

_Forever and always,_

_Oliver_

Ashley sat on the floor with the letter scattered around her, her face was buried in her hands—sobbing loudly to the point of actually wailing. She reached for her phone and quickly pounded Raphael's number. It clicked over to voicemail, she couldn't blame him though, especially after how she treated him and his brothers.

"Raph, you were right. You were right about everything and I am the biggest fucking idiot." Ashley rambled as she held her phone to her ear, she was attempting to keep her words as clear as possible, but she couldn't stop crying, "I need you guys…"

A shadowy figure from behind struck Ashley in the head, knocking her unconscious. The person picked up her cell phone and ended her call before destroying it with this weapon of choice.

Raphael dragged himself into his room, exhausted from his training with Leonardo and Master Splinter. As soon as he got home he demanded a work out from the two of them, he wanted to get his mind of Ashley and Maxwell. He decided that it wasn't any of his business and that he would just stay out of it until he needed her. He hoped that would happen after they broke up and not anything else serious. Like him trying to kill her.

He plopped down on his bed, really wanting to talk someone about all of this, but Spike was now Slash and running around New York with his gang of mutants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his phone was lighting up. He slammed his hand down on it and lazily held it in front of his face. It was a voicemail from Ashley, she was probably still mad at him, but he played it anyway. He immediately sat up when he heard her crying, his entire face contorted into a frustrated and saddened expression, but then the message ended and he heard something crash. He played it again and realized that she had been attacked.

Raphael ran out of his room and towards his brother, he put her message on speaker phone and automatically they knew what had happened. On their way to their to Ashley's in their weaponized van, Donnie called April—catching her up on everything—telling her to stay at her place just in case Ashley showed up.

They entered her apartment carefully, just in case the attacker was still inside, but after doing a quick search they cleared the whole place. Donnie found and read Oliver's letter. "Oliver knew about us, guys. And Maxwell is even more messed up than we thought."

His brothers weren't paying attention to him, they were staring down at Ashley's broken phone and the small blood pool that was inches away from it.

"This is not good." Leo spoke, stating the obvious, he looked to his brainy brother, "What should we do Don?"

"We need to call the police." He walked over to the home phone and plugged it in, "We'll need to get out of here fast, the closest police station is only a few blocks away."

Donnie dialed 911 and left the phone sitting a few inches away from the main crime scene. Leo and Mikey were following his lead out their usual way, when Mikey turned around and saw Raph standing there—staring down at the blood and the shattered phone.

He walked back over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go Raph." When Raphael hopelessly glanced at his carefree brother, Mikey smiled widely at him, "Let's go save Ashley."

**Author's note: I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING!**


	29. It's Never Over Part 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm just riding on chapter six's high right now, I might finish this saga (I guess) this week…maybe tomorrow…it depends on how much caffeine I have. I do not own TMNT. You guys should follow me on Twitter, username is Actual Banshee. You can read my agony. **

The police questioned April and Casey, her coworkers, her band mates and her teachers. The C.I.A agreed to help them with their case and put an all-out man hunt for Maxwell and began to turn New York upside down in order to find Ashley. But the turtles knew they wouldn't find her or Maxwell, not without extra help.

Leonardo and Master Splinter entered The Foot Clan's building, they were met without violence and were led to the top of the tower.

"I have seen the news." Oroku spoke with his usual monotone voice that would send chills down anyone else's spine, but not the rat master or his student.

"Then you know why we're here, Saki." Master Splinter spoke loudly, "No one knows the dark side of this city like you do. Will you help us find Ashley and bring her home?"

"If I refuse?"

Leonardo stepped forward with a determined glare, "Ashley spared your life. It's time to return the favor."

Tiger Claw approached his master, but he didn't need to say anything. "Very well, my Foot Bots, Tiger Claw, Karai, Xever and Bradford will help you search. But after this, we are through working together."

"Agreed." Master Splinter nodded his head, "Contact your brothers, tell them of our plan and then join them."

Karai and Leonardo joined up with his brothers. The enemy mutants were checking all of their contacts and ordering their minions to keep an out for either Maxwell or Ashley. Karai was in constant contact with her bots and father. Two hours into their daylight search and no one was able to find anything.

"This is hopeless." Karai sat on a crate while the brothers searched through the others. "You've look in that one already, Mikey. Twice."

Mikey laughed nervously, "I knew that."

Donnie and Leo joined up with them, Karai nodded at Leo to the direction of Raphael, who stood close to the dock's edge. The leader approached him, grasping his shoulder and looked down at the image on the hot head's phone. It was a picture of Raphael and Ashley in her old room at Oliver's apartment. They were sitting on her bed, their backs against the wall, Ashley had her guitar in her lap and they were both flipping off the camera. Casey had taken the photo and sent it to everyone because it was just Team Hot Heads hanging out.

"We'll find her Raph." Leo promised with a soft smile.

"And if we don't?" Raph chocked on his words, his anxiety about to bubble over.

"We will."

Raphael paused for a minute, his pained expression was saying it all. "I'm terrified for her Leo."

Leonardo's mouth fell slightly open in shock, his usual fearless and trigger like temper brother wasn't with him at the moment. Raphael was scared that he might lose the girl that he loves and Leo didn't know how to comfort him. He took the phone from him brother and zoomed in on Ashley's stoic expression.

"Just concentrate on finding her Raph. Focus on her face." Leo held the phone in his brother's face, "Get her back so you can rub it in her face that you were right."

Raphael cracked a smile, took his phone back and fist pumped with Leo, "Thanks man."

"Don't mention is." Leo laughed.

"I probably won't."

Ashley's head was pounding, there was blood in her eyes and her whole body ached. Sitting up only made her dizzy, but she couldn't lay on the disgusting dusty floor forever. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but when she was finally able to see that she was in a room with nothing in it. The walls had holes, there were stains on the floor, cobwebs growing in every corner and the blinds were missing some parts. She attempted to walk, but could only go so far with a foot chained to the wall.

"I grew up here." A voice echoed throughout the empty room. "Up until my mom died after I graduated high school."

"Maxwell." Ashley breathed, her adrenaline beginning to pump when she remembered what had happened. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"You know I thought you would have been difficult to take, what with your martial arts ability and your gift for situational awareness." Maxwell replied, "But you got lazy and left your keys out in the open. So it was pretty easy to copy your key with some puddy. Something I learned from Oliver."

"You son of a bitch!" Ashley screamed, "Why did you kill him?"

Maxwell's eyes squinted dangerously at Ashley, "He knew too much. He knew that I wanted to kill my father for leaving my mother."

"Bullshit. Your fucked up mom drove him away."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! She wasn't crazy, my bastard father made her like that!" Maxwell closed in on her, giving Ashley exactly what she wanted. She head butted him, knocking him down to the ground and once she knew he was out she searched every inch of him for the key to her release. When the iron came loose she bolted for the front door, but it was locked from the outside.

She cursed and went to the window only to find bars on the inside. She cursed even louder, waking Maxwell. "You're not getting out of here. At least not alive."

"Wanna bet fucker?" Ashley charged him, hitting him while he struggled to stand up. When he was back down she ran towards the kitchen to find a hiding spot and a sharp weapon. But the house was clear except for one thing.

When Maxwell stumbled into the kitchen, he didn't see any sign of her and began to search for her in the lower and bigger cabinets. While his head was inside a dark hole, Ashley came out from behind the door and tip toed, with bare feet, upstairs and went into the nearest room. The only thing she could find a pen that was left behind when someone cleared out the house. She tossed the pen behind her shoulder, sighed heavily and went to the window, which was not barred.

"Ashley." Maxwell sang and knocked on the door with his gun, "What are you doing?"

Ashley didn't reply, she knocked out the glass with her elbow, taking the largest shard of glass with her. Maxwell began to bang on the door with the butt of his gun until he shot the door knob loose. By the time he entered, Ashley was already climbing onto the roof screaming for help, in hopes that someone in the abandoned neighborhood would hear her.

"Master Splinter are sure that's where they are?" Raph practically screamed into the phone, unbuckling himself from his chair. "Okay, we're on our way."

"What's going on Raph?" Leo asked.

"Head towards Sun Valley neighborhood!" He ordered as he got his motorcycle ready.

"But there's nothing there, that area has been condemned for remodeling." Karai protested and then realized what was happening, "There's nothing there."

"I think you already said that?" Mikey questioned.

"But that's precisely the point. It's the best place to kill someone because there will be no one around." Karai stated, taking Raphael's spot.

The hot headed turtle was ignoring everyone's comments as he finished setting up his bike, "Raph, do you need and or want back up?" Donnie asked, already knowing the answer.

Raphael didn't reply, he dropped his bike to street level and sped off—leaving his brothers in the dust. Everyone turned around to stare at Donnie, "I guess that was a no." Karai laughed.

"Do you think that?" Donnie asked sassily.

"Yes, yes I do." Karai smirked.

"Well good for you!"

Ashley was trying her best to keep balance on the roof, but her concussion was keeping her from seeing straight. Not to mention screaming her head off made her even dizzier. Maxwell was trying to climb onto the roof, but he was struggling. Ashley debated on jumping off the house and making a run for it, but she was too high up and would probably end up killing herself.

"Ashley don't fucking move!" Maxwell shouted, locking his gun onto Ashley's person.

"Congratulations on making it up here, I'm a thousand years old." Ashley stated bluntly.

"Shut up you stupid cunt!" Maxwell fired, but Ashley dodged, picking up a shingle and throwing it Maxwell. He lost balanced, sliding towards the edge, but he caught himself. While he struggled to pull himself up, Ashley ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down onto the deck in the backyard. She ran towards the nearest tree, but getting shot in the leg made her fall to the ground screaming.

"Stay there Ashley!" Maxwell shouted manically.

"And why in the hell would I do that?" Ashley asked as she got to her feet and limped to the nearest pine tree. Climbing as far as she could so she was out of his site, he ran around the tree trying to find her, and started shooting randomly into the tree. Ashley silently cursed when he almost hit her. Maxwell began laughing as he slipped a new chamber into his gun.

"You know something Ashley? I was just going to shoot you in the head. It would have been quick and painless, but now that you're being difficult I'm going to shoot you until you beg me to stop." Maxwell began shooting once again, until he ran out of bullets. This time, however, Ashley dropped from the tree screaming, landing on top of him, stabbing him the chest and leapt off his body. She watched silently as he fell to the ground, pulling the shard out of his body.

Lying on the dead grass, Maxwell glared at Ashley as blood trickled out of his mouth and nose. "My mother…mother…"

"Don't worry you piece of shit, you'll see her in hell." Ashley walked towards the house, hearing the familiar sound of Raphael's bike she half limped and half ran towards him.

"Ashley!" Raph yelled as he jumped off his bike, not bothering to put it in park. He busted through the front door with the help of his shell and met her in the kitchen.

She smiled brightly, tears rolling down her cheek when she saw him. And as if he was just there to watch, Raph saw Maxwell get to his feet with the gun aimed directly at her. The turtle shouted for her to get down and just as she turned around to see what was happening behind her the gun had gone off. Everything went silent as he watched Ashley slowly fall to the ground. Raphael couldn't hear Maxwell's maniacal laughter; he couldn't hear her gasping for air, his name a mere whisper on her lips. All he did hear was his anger snapping, like a twig shattering underneath his foot. In a fit of white hot rage, Raphael charged Maxwell, sheathing his Sais up into the deranged gunman's chest cavity.

Realizing what he had just done, Raph snapped back to reality, dropped his blood covered weapons and turned around to see her lying on the floor, barely breathing. He ran towards her, screaming her name, "No, no, no, no! Ashley!"

He turned her over into his chest, his arm cradling her upper body, cringing at the blood pouring from her wound. The young turtle searched for anything to put pressure on the wound, but finding nothing the tears began falling in a fit of anxiety. "Ashley hold on, okay. You're gonna be…you're gonna be alright…"

Ashley's eyes slowly fluttered open to see what her visions had been showing her for the past months. Her whole body felt numb, the burning sensation from the gunshot wound had finally disappeared, "Ashley please hold on! Donnie will be here soon. He'll patch you up…and everything will be okay…we can go back to the farm house and…look at the stars…"

Ashley's bloody hand caressed his cheek, cupping it gingerly and wiped away his tears with her thumb. He finally looked down at her, his heart breaking even more than it already was. She was smiling up at him, the purest and happiest smile he had ever seen from her. With a shaking hand, Raph grasped hers and pushed his cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Raph…" She gasped for air.

He glanced down at her softly, happy that she was still with him. "Don't talk Ashley. I think you have a collapsed lung."

"Let me…say this." Ashley struggled for air, taking deep breaths only seemed to make it worse, "I'm sorry for putting you through this…I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning about Maxwell…Raph I…"

He interrupted her, "Ashley just stop talking. Please, I'm begging you. I need you. I need you here with me, okay? Please don't leave me, please Ashley."

"Raph…can you do me…me a favor?" She turned her palm into his and looked up at him with love in her eyes, "Can you call me by…my real name. I want to hear it…"

Raphael closed his eyes, looking away from her glazed blue eyes. He smiled smugly down at her, "You're such a pain in my ass Haley, you know that, right?"

She chuckled, choking on the blood, "Again…please…"

"I'll say it as many times as you want, Haley. You just have to stay with me." Raph's smug expression crippled into pain, "I love you so much, Haley."

"I love you too…" Ashley quickly added to the best of her ability, "I'm so sorry Raphael…"

"Why? This isn't your fault, Haley. It's his. He's the one that did this. Not you." Raph glared at Maxwell's corpse out of the corner of his eye, but Ashley brought his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry…because I wanted to spend the rest…rest of my life with you. I wanted to stay here with you…but…I'm just so tired Raph…I just want to see my mom and dad again…but I'm leaving you alone. Promise me that you won't…blame yourself, please don't. This isn't your fault…it's not…"

His green eyes widened in shock feeling her body pass through his, dropping her hand to the floor, he shook her. "No! Haley, Haley wake up. Please wake up. You can't leave me! You have to stay with me! Please stay with me." He forced her quiet face to look at him, slapping her cheeks—he did anything he could to wake her. His voice cracked from the strain of screaming. "No, no, no, no. Haley, Haley please. I need you…please don't go."

**Author's note: … **


	30. It's Never Over: Eulogy

**Chapter Eight**

**It's Never Over**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I just want to say that this whole thing has been a wild roller coaster ride of emotions. I also want to thank everyone who read these mini sagas. Thank you WOLFJADE28 for always reviewing, your comments kept me going. You're actually the whole reason why I finished this. I wanted to see how you'd react. Unfortunately, no one is going to get the ending that they want. Including myself.**

**Writing part/chapter seven was really hard for me. I've never killed off one of my own characters before. And as I'm writing this note, I decided that I'll be writing the eulogy chapter at home because it's usually this type of chapter that really gets to me and then I start crying and that's never pretty. I'm an ugly crier.**

**That being said. Follow me on Twitter at Actual Banshee, but leave me a message or something saying how you found me. That way I won't deny you. I've been posting a lot about my writing, especially on "Remnants". You also might find out something very interesting about future *cough* TMNT *cough* stories.**

**I'll post part eight as soon as I'm done with it tonight. I just wanted to put this up for you guys. Also, I don't want you to miss my hilarious roller coaster ride of emotions when I write the ending. I don't own TMNT.**

**Thank you,**

**Actual Banshee (Ashley)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Eulogy **

The brothers had to tear Raphael away from her when they arrived at the house. The hot headed turtle called out for her, calling her biological name as Donatello attempted to bring her back with his scientific knowledge. Ashley, however, was far too gone. The genius turtle gave up, got up and hugged his angry older brother and apologized while he cried. Raphael went into shock when he realized that the person he loved the most wasn't going to grace him with her sailor mouth anymore.

When Raphael woke up, he was in his room with Leonardo sitting against the wall, asleep. He got up and walked into the living room where Master Splinter and April were watching the news. Michelangelo and Casey were in the kitchen and Donatello was in his lab-they were dragging themselves amongst the stone home. The news was on; the anchor woman was talking about Ashley, her whole life up until she died and the madman who murdered her. The picture they used didn't do Ashley justice at all, it was from a school function, the inside lighting made her skin look sickly and she looked bored as hell. The next one was at a school fundraiser, where they ran to raise money for a cause that Raphael didn't care about. Ashley was smiling brightly, happy to be sweating and putting her energy towards something worthwhile. Ashley…

Ashley.

Ashley.

Ashley.

Ashley.

Raphael slammed his fist on the wall, putting a massive dent in it, startling everyone. "Her name is Haley you dumbass! Stop calling her that you fucking idiot! It's Haley…Haley…" Raphael fell to his knees, his hands covering his face as the grief overcame him.

April approached him slowly, kneeling down to his level and wrapped her arms around him. He used her shoulder, drenching it in with his salted anger and sadness. "Where is she, April? Where is she? I just want to hear her call me a dumbass one last time…"

April's grip around his shell tightened as her own tears began to fall. Everyone stood around them, their sorrowful expressions were the same, their combined grief peppered the air as they listened to the strongest of them completely break down.

Haley's funeral was a week after she was murdered. It was small, held at a church where the Priest kept it more spiritual than religious, since the deceased wasn't religious at all. The brothers and their father were out of site, but they could hear God's messenger give everyone comforting words. Even rising a laugh out of a few when he said that Ashley was probably giving the old man a run for his money, riding a giant bass guitar, like a magic carpet, around the pillars of heaven and screaming profanities.

When they finally buried her, each of her band mates tucked a guitar pick in the flowers and a couple of her father's friends from the New York Police Department were there and as they lowered her beside him, they shot off their rifles out of respect. April and Casey stayed behind after the last scoop of dirt packed on top of their friend's coffin. The mutant family appeared from the shadows, wearing a black bandanna around their arms and tears staining their faces. Master Splinter stayed close to Raphael; he knew the familiar agonizing pain his son was feeling and he worried for him. Worried that if he didn't watch him closely he might lose him too.

Five hundred and four hours. Twenty one days. Three weeks. Three weeks Raph spent in his room, he hardly ate. His brothers checked on him periodically, to make him eat something or force him in the shower. That was three weeks left alone in his room, clutching Haley's favorite band shirt to his chest. He memorized all of her songs and sometimes he could actually hear her singing them whenever he slept and sometimes when he was awake. When he slept he saw her face of delight when he found her and then the earth shattering moment when she was shot. He remembered every last dying murmur, every last promise she wanted him to keep.

She asked him not to blame himself, but how couldn't he? If he had just kept a closer eye on her, if he had never left her at all; Haley would be with him right now. Putting words to the melody one of her band mates pulled out of his ass. She would be here, kicking Leonardo's ass at everything. Her mischievous smile would be brightening his dark room, her bell like laughter would be echoing throughout the entire sewer system. But she was gone, far away from him, from everyone. It felt like she had taken a piece of them with her.

Raphael only left the layer at night to visit Haley's grave. One of his brother's would accompany him to the cemetery, but let him be once they reached the head stone that marked her grave site. Just like the other times, Raphael sat there, sitting across from the slab of cement as if she were physically there, smiling down at him. It was freezing out; snow was falling from the sky, layering the dead grass inch by inch. He wasn't worried if a human saw him, he probably looked like an extremely large man in his winter gear, and he was covered head to toe in it. Raphael didn't know when he fell asleep against her tomb, but he welcomed it. He felt closer to her.

"What in the fucking hell do you think you're doing, dumbass?"

Raphael's green eyes slowly opened, a bright light instantly blinding him. Haley towered over him, her hands on her hips, with a defiant glare stabbing daggers into him. "Haley?"

"No, I'm Mother-Fucking-Theresa." Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes Haley, you big dumb fucking idiot."

He couldn't believe it; she was standing in front of him. There was no blood, no trace of a struggle—she was perfect.

"Dude if you're going to start crying then I'm out of here." Haley punched him, hard, in his shoulder. Distracting him from the reality. When he didn't respond Haley slapped him in the face, "Hello? Raphael? You in there, dumbass?"

After he finished rubbing his cheek, he went to throw a punch, but Haley easily caught it and tossed him as if he was nothing. "This is the most pathetic thing I think I have ever seen Raph. I'm dead and I can still kick your ass."

"And whose fault is that?" Raphael shouted, his Sais magically appearing in his hands.

"Mine…and Maxwell's…mainly his though." Haley thought out loud, she took a defensive stance; her hands up to guard herself. Raphael charged her, but she easily blocked him and flipped him to the other side of the white room they were in. "It's his fault Raph, not yours."

"I know it's his fault, I blame him and I'm not sorry that I killed him, but…" Raphael's grip tightened, but as he watched Haley just standing there in all of her perfectness. He lost the will to fight. "That still doesn't change the fact that I didn't do everything I could to save you. If I had gotten there a few minutes earlier then…"

"Then you would have seen me falling out of the tree, stabbing dick weed in the chest with a glass shard and used his body like a trampoline to get away from him." Haley retorted dryly, the scene she had just described playing all around them. She approached him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "Raph the only reason why I'm here was because there was something that I wanted to say, but you know I was dying and I kind of forgot."

They were quiet for a moment until they broke out in laughter. Haley leaned in, tilting her head to the side and kissed Raphael's cheek before embracing him. "I love you."

Her words and hug warmed his entire body instantly, his grief melting away. He wrapped his arms around her tightly—never wanting to let her go again. However, there was something calling to him. They broke away from each other; Haley wiped away a stray, sparkling tear and then punched him one more time.

"Ow! Why in the hell did you keep hitting me?" He screamed.

Haley screamed back, "Because you're a moronic fucking idiot! If I ever see you in this place again I will beat you senseless."

"What do you mean?" Raphael jumped in a circle, realizing where he was at, "Wait…am I dead?"

Haley lit a cigarette while Raphael panicked. "That's what you get for falling asleep in the fucking snow and on top of that shit sandwich you're a turtle so it's worse for you."

"What do I do?" Raphael shook her, "Master Splinter is going to come in here, drag me back to my body and then kill me!"

Haley shoved him off, "Would you chill the fuck out. Donnie is about to become Frankenstein and bring you back to life…except you won't be a zombie with bolts coming out of your neck. Or will you?"

"Oh haha, that's very funny. Laugh it up dead person." Raphael slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he uttered those words.

Haley gasped dramatically, her face contorted with the look of disgust and anger, with a hand on her chest and her mouth wide open. "I maybe dead, but I still have feelings you ass!"

"Haley I am so sorry, I…why…are you laughing?" Raphael asked. She was losing it; she had dropped her cigarette to hold her stomach with her arms as she bent over. "You're an asshole you know that, right?"

"Yea but you still love me." She had straightened out and put her cancer stick back in her mouth. Haley smiled at him sweetly, her blue eyes were so bright and happy.

"Yea I do love you."

"Then go back to your brothers. Take care of them. And tell Donnie to stop blaming himself for not being able to bring me back." Haley swung an arm around his shoulder, "And do me a favor. Can you tell April that the book that she's been looking for, is in the tool shed on the roof of the school."

"Why is it there?" Raphael asked curiously, but he was also afraid to know the answer.

"That's where I went when I skipped classes." Haley replied as she took a drag and then began snickering, "She'll probably find a lot of her stuff there."

Raphael could hear his father and brothers calling out to him, sadness pinched his heart. He turned to Haley with guilt in his eyes. "Will you be alright?

Haley laughed, "Dude I'm a rock, so don't worry about me. Just live your life and you better be a wrinkly ass turtle when I see you next or else I'll…"

"Beat me senseless, I remember." Raphael waved her off, "So how does this work, do I just stand here?"

Haley and Raph looked up at the light where the voices were coming from, "Think happy thoughts?"

Raphael remained silent for a moment, he wanted to say that he was leaving his happiness behind, but he knew Haley would have really let him have it. He turned to her and held his fist out to her. "I'll miss you Haley."

Haley tapped her knuckles against his, "I'll be waiting."

**Author's note: I literally have no words. I am crying so fucking hard right now it's not even funny. Just ignore me and my emotional ass. Thanks for reading you guys~! **


	31. Nightwatcher Oneshot

**TMNT**

**Nightwatcher**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I watched the 2007 movie over the weekend and got a great idea. This takes place before Haley/Ashley dies. The brothers, Splinter, April and Ashley don't know that Raphael is the Nightwatcher. I don't own TMNT.**

**One Shot**

Everyone went to the lair to decorate the place for Leonardo's return from his yearlong training session in the jungle. When the fearless leader didn't return, however, his family and friends were bummed. Especially Raphael, who retreated into his room, mumbling the violent things he was going to do to his older brother when he did return. They hoped that Leonardo just missed his plane ride home and that a letter would soon follow, explaining why he was late. But nothing ever came and day by day everyone stopped holding their breath for his return. April told everyone that she would look for him during her up and coming trip to South America for a job.

The months that followed after Leonardo's date of return, Donatello and Michelangelo found work to support their family, while Raphael receded further into himself. His anger was worse than usual and no amount of training seemed to help him. His brothers were too afraid to approach him whenever he was up, his bad mood flowing off him in waves. Even Master Splinter didn't know how to help his son with what he was going through. When the Nightwatcher appeared suddenly, no one accused Raphael of dawning the metal and leather costume. Except for Casey.

It was particularly cold the night Raph stopped more than one robbery and a rape. He was feeling pretty good and got over confident when someone got a lucky shot in and actually shot him in the arm. Raphael retaliated in his usual explosive technique, broke several of the shooter's ribs and hit him over the head with the butt of his own gun. The hot headed turtle called it a night after that fight, not wanting to push his luck. He held his arm tightly, wondering if any of his brothers were still up. It was close to three in the morning, but he didn't want to take the chance. He would have a hard time explaining how he got shot in the arm, especially if the news reported on how he stopped another robbery and got shot in the process. That would definitely raise some questions. He decided there was one place he could go, where he knew he would be safe.

Her window was always unlocked, just in case one of them needed a quick place to hide from a bad guy or if the weather got rough while they were patrolling. She had decked out her fire escape landing with a lawn chair and a tiny table with an ash tray in the middle, something that she got in trouble for quite a bit because it would be in the way if a fire did happen to break out. She ignored the half-hearted threats and kept everything out on the landing anyway. Ashley always liked to push people's buttons.

Raphael gently closed the window and stumbled to his designated arm chair, slumping into it with a sigh of relief. He was beginning to rethink the leather and metal costume, it weighed on him, even more so when he was hurt. When he heard Ashley's door open with a stressed moan and her bare feet thudding against the wood floor, Raphael hurried to take the helmet off. When Ashley flipped the lights on, she saw Raphael's head slip out of the helmet with a panicked expression.

He smiled awkwardly and gave her a hesitant wave, "Hi."

Ashley stoically glared at him, "I'm honestly not surprise. Like at all."

Raphael jumped out of the chair, waving his one good arm around. "Don't freak out, I can explain…wait…you're not?" Raph placed the helmet by the window and turned to face her and her reasoning. Ashley immediately saw the bullet wound and quickly closed the gap between them to get a closer look. She forced him back down in his chair and went to the kitchen to get her loaded first aid kit.

"Take your arm out." She ordered as she dug out the supplies she would need.

Too tired to fight with her, Raphael did what he was told, and freed his wounded arm with a chocked moan of pain. He winced a few times when Ashley dug the bullet out of his arm with sterilized tweezers and applied enough alcohol to the wound to get him drunk. She apologized meekly when she readied her needle and suture to stitch the wound. Raphael wasn't worried, Ashley was better at patching someone up than the genius turtle. But he still wanted a distraction, watching Ashley concentrate on her task, with furrowed brows and her long eyelashes covering her determined eyes only flustered him.

"You never said why you weren't surprised." Raphael mumbled.

"Huh?" Ashley finished sterilizing the needle and looping the thick thread through the tiny hole.

Raphael cleared his throat, "You said you weren't surprised by the suit."

"Oh yea, that." Ashley didn't bother to ask if he was ready for stitching process, she just dove right in. "Well, to be honest, I thought the Nightwatcher was Mikey. Dressing up as a vigilante and or super hero is more his thing. But his past costumes have always been ridiculously colorful, not leather and metal."

Raphael felt his cheeks heat up, he fidgeted in his seat and Ashley slapped him upside his head for moving so much. "Sorry.

"Just stop moving or I'll miss and that will really hurt." Ashley warned and went back to work.

They sat in silence for a moment before Raphael wondered nervously, "Are you mad?"

"Mad that you moved too much? No." Ashley replied, going in for the second round of stitches.

"No, about me being the Nightwatcher." Raph motioned with his other hand at the costume he was wearing.

"I'm not mad about that either." Ashley started, "I was actually starting to worry about you. I know that you miss you Leo and I know that you're angry because he's not back yet."

Raphael's began to pout, "I hope he never comes back."

"What the fuck ever, you stubborn piece of shit." Ashley called him out on his lie, "You miss him and you're too stubborn to admit it. I get it. But you also want him back because you're worried about him being alone in the jungle, but also because you miss ragging on him constantly."

Ashley saw right through him so easily and honestly he felt a little stupid whenever she did that—like a little kid. She continued before he could get a word in, "But I also think you need to do this. It's better than bundling your emotions, like you usually do and if you're thwarting crime at the same time, I don't have a problem with it. Just be careful, for obvious reasons."

She had finished stitching him up and wrapping the wound by the time she was done with her little speech. When Ashley stood with the metal medical kit and her back was turned to him she quickly added thoughtfully. "If you ever need someone to tell you that you're being an idiot, you can always come to me."

Ashley couldn't see Raphael's adoring smile when he turned in his seat to face her because her back was turned, but he could see that her ears were turning red from embarrassment. "I know."

**Author's note: Excuse me while I go vomit from all of the mushy feelings. **


	32. Wasn't Feelin It

**TMNT**

**Author's note: I'm slowly coming out of my slump. I think my issue was I was updating so frequently that I burnt myself out. I'm thinking this takes places after Oliver dies and Ashley moves into her new apartment. **

**So I think I'm going to start posting once a week. I'll probably be posting a few TMNT one shots, but not a lot. Just keep your eyes peeled because I am working on something big, I won't be posting it until I'm completely done with it. Because I'm evil. **

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Wasn't Feelin' It**

The annoying, ever changing noise stirred Ashley awake in the wrong way. She glared at the tiny machine with one eye, smashed it with her fist and sat up. Her hair was a mess of knots and tangles, her make-up smeared, she was still wearing her crime fighting gear and she felt awful. Like she got hit by a bus and was hung over. While her jaw unhinged from yawning loudly, Ashley fell backwards onto the bed. The morning light was starting to shine through her windows and the birds were beginning their rituals of singing happily.

Ashley sighed loudly, "Fuck school."

The turtles were training in the dojo, running through their usual katas when Donatello's phone went off.

"It's April." He happily informed, dropping his guard against Mikey, but still managed to block the energetic turtle's advances. He read through the text quickly, "Ashley didn't show up for school."

Raph finished Leo off and dusted off his hands, "So? She probably just skipped."

"But she never skips." Raphael, his brothers and even Master Splinter stared unbelievingly at the genius. "She never misses a whole day."

"Maybe she's tired after last night." Mikey suggested, swinging his kusarigama.

"What happened last night?" Master Splinter asked, approaching his sons calmly with his hands behind his back.

"We got into a fight with the Purple Dragons and Hun was there." Leonardo informed, "He and Ashley fought."

Master Splinter played with the ends of his beard, "Is she hurt?"

Raphael laughed, "No. She's probably just frustrated because Hun wouldn't stay down. He's as stubborn as she is."

"Maybe one of you should go see her." The rat master suggested, his gaze falling on Raphael.

The red banded turtle shrugged, he didn't mind hanging out with her, especially if it got him out of training and out of the sewers.

While he ran along the roof tops, Raphael couldn't help but think back to the first few months of getting to know Ashley. She was a lot like Leonardo in the sense that she was serious, secretive and too stoic for his taste. But one night, they were all hanging out on her rooftop. She was strumming her guitar, trying to write a new song, but nothing was coming to her. She laughed at Mikey's jokes, poked fun to Leo for being a stick in the mud when it was getting late and let April handle her guitar—giving her a minor lesson. Raphael then realized that there was more to Ashley than he realized, it was like peeling back an onion with her. She was like all of them in one body and how she didn't explode was beyond him.

He landed on her fire escape and made sure no one was watching him as he entered through the open window. The television was frozen on the game she was playing, a blanket was thrown over the couch and a glass of water left a ring of liquid around the coaster.

"Hey Raph." Ashley greeted him from the kitchen window.

Raphael walked into the kitchen just as Ashley closed her fridge and tossed him a soda. He was taken by surprise, he had never seen her in her pajamas before—it was a little funny to see her wearing pastel blue sweat pants, a blank tank top and her hair in a messy bun—sitting on top of her head. Her face was shiny and clean, as if she just washed it and the smell of flowers radiated off of her.

"Something wrong Raph?" Ashley asked, slapping his cheek playfully.

He rolled his eyes, opened the soda and followed Ashley back into the living room. "I was just checking up on you. April texted Don, saying that you weren't at school."

"I'm taking a mental health day." Ashley plopped down on her sofa, "Although playing Dragon Age probably isn't the way to go."

Raphael sat in his designated arm charm, laughing at her frustration with the game that she had been playing for months. One night, she played the game until sun rise and when she took a gander at her map she threw a tiny fit. Screaming about how much she hated the Waste and how Cullen could go suck a dick because she hated his beautiful face. He came to the conclusion that night that girls were weird.

"So skipping school has nothing to do with last night?" Raphael asked taking a swig from his soda.

"Nuh uh, well sort of." Ashley flailed her arms around while fighting a group of enemy soldiers. "Between school, fighting the Purple Dragons and various criminals and my job I'm just a little burnt out. Hence, Dragon Age, pajamas and junk food."

"You're not worried about falling behind in class?"

Ashley giggled behind clenched teeth, "You're joking, right? I could probably take a few days off from school and still be ahead of those morons."

Raphael and their friends knew how intelligent Ashley was, but the whole school looked at her and saw a problem child. An orphan who played in a punk band, got into fights, occasionally skipped school and didn't give two shits for authority. If they looked passed her appearance they would see what her friends saw, a talented, in pain and fiercely bright girl. April mentioned that their friend could graduate this year and get accepted into the best colleges, but Ashley wasn't interested in that.

"Can I ask you something?" Raphael staring at her intently, while her attention was on the game.

"There's more soda in the fridge." She said absent mindedly.

Raphael chuckled, "That's not what I was going to ask you."

Ashley jumped up, the controller fell to the ground as she cheered after she vanquished a dragon. "Thank fucking god that's finally over. What were you saying Raph?"

Raph opened his mouth to speak, but decided to save the conversation for later days. "It's nothin'. You hungry? I'll order some pizza."

"That sounds wonderful. There's some cash in my zombie cookie jar." Ashley pointed to the dusty, ceramic jar that sat in the kitchen window.

While they waited on the pizza, Ashley paused her game to work on the band's next song. Raphael sat backwards in the kitchen chair, his chest resting against the back, while she fiddled with the notes. She had an ear for music, gifted with melody and words that made everyone's blood boil with conflicted emotions of rage and sadness. If her fans knew about the acoustic versions of her songs, if they heard her soulful voice they would probably wonder who hurt her. He actually preferred her natural smoky voice than her Avril Lavigne act that she put on for the crowd. Raphael was no expert when it came to music, but whenever she sang like this he could hear the emotion behind each word—the ruefulness, irritation, regret and longing. He could tell that if Ashley really wanted to, she could become a professional singer. She had everything, the looks, the stage presence, the attitude and the talent.

"I have a hypothetical question for you?"

"Are you actually going to ask me or sweep it under the rug?" Ashley shot back.

Raphael smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his simultaneously, she was so cocky sometimes he wanted to slap her upside her head. "If you could do anything with your life, what would you do?"

"You sound like my career counselor at school." Ashley replied bluntly.

"Just answer the damn question."

Ashley sighed, strummed her guitar; finally satisfied with it tuning. "I guess, if I really had to choose, I'd do this. Exactly what we're doing. Relaxing after a fight with whoever, prepping for a show and playing video games."

"You don't want an actual career?"

Ashley shook her head, "Could you see me working in a cubicle?"

Raphael imagined Ashley wearing a pant suit, working eight hours a day in a small space filled with pictures of her only two human friends and her band that would have moved on to bigger and better things while she regretted every decision after high school.

"No, no I can't." Raphael replied stoically. "What if you get a record deal or something?"

"If that happens then it happens. I'm not looking to make it big, I can only take them as far as I can and if they want more they're more than happy to leave. Will I be upset, maybe? Especially if Robby leaves me to deal with the other two who are high almost always." Ashley shuttered at the thought of being left alone with Rick and Ryan. They were good at what they played, but getting them to focus during practice was tiring. Half of the time it was just Robby and Ashley who got through an entire set and constantly wondered if they could make it on their own. Then they realized that they couldn't leave the other two to fend for themselves, they would end up dead.

"So what you're sayin'…"

"That you're stuck with me until the day I die." Ashley smiled confidently with a twinkle of mischief in her blue eyes.

**Author's note: Right in the feels. I'm not even sorry. **


	33. Author Update: Sneak Peek

**Author's note: I feel like I owe you guys a little sneak peek. ****That's a lie, I can't keep this to myself anymore.**

**I'm just super fucking excited because TMNT 2's trailer was released this morning. I'm not going to release the whole thing until I'm actually done with it. The writing, editing and revising. I have a friend helping me with that. It'll be up some time next year. When I don't know. But you'll know it when you see it. **

**So here it is, unedited and not fixed. I do not own TMNT. **

"I have no idea what to do." Master Splinter bluntly said. Donnie and April sat before the rat mastered completely shocked.

"What do you think her dream meant?" Donatello asked, hoping that April could at least have some questions answered.

Master Splinter thought for a moment, combing through his beard as he often did when he needed to deeply think on the matter. "Perhaps it's your mind's way of dealing with Haley's death. A year has passed since Haley left us and maybe you have some unresolved emotions that you need to sort out. I suggest you meditate on the matter."

"But if it was just a way for my mind to cope with her death, how did I get her message? And how did I get these bruises?" April asked, showing Master Splinter her bruises once more.

"Perhaps you're being haunted by Haley's ghost."

"I think it's more than that Master Splinter, I really do." April muttered. Her brow furrowed and her fists shook against her knees. Remembering Haley's frightened expression was enough to unnerve the usual level headed teenager. "You didn't see what I saw. You didn't how horrible and scared Haley looked."

Donnie grabbed one of April's fists and took it into his hand, flattening it before her nails dug deeper into her skin. "Master Splinter, isn't there anything you can do? Just until I figure out what the coded message means?"

"There is something we can try."

Donatello, April and Master Splinter said in unison: "Mediation."

Master Splinter glared at his two students.

"Sorry, Master Splinter. Go on." April gave him his best smile, trying to honey him into helping them.

"We will meditate, but this time I will be with you. I will travel with you into your dream. See what you see, feel what you feel. Four eyes are far better than two and with my heightened abilities I'll be able to sense more than you."

"What about the guys?" Donnie asked, checking over his shoulder to see if his brothers were approaching the dojo.

"I will send them to the dump yard. We need supplies and it will take them a few hours to find everything." Master Splinter ordered as he stood, mumbling something about needing a new string for his Shamisen.

April and Donnie beamed at each other and remained in the room a few minutes longer, until they heard Mikey complaining about going on the errand. Their leader asked if the genius was coming, but Donnie refused—saying that he was working on something else for their father. Once the three were gone Donnie went to his room to get a few books on coding, several drinks and retreated into the depth of his labs.

Master Splinter and April prepared themselves for their journey by dimming the lights in the dojo and lit a few candles. They concentrated on their breathing, April focused on where she needed to take her master and the two were so far gone that not even an angry Leather Head would be able to pull them out of there meditation.

"Where are we April?" Master Splinter asked as he looked around the grey room.

"We're in Haley's room, in the apartment she lived in after Oliver's murder." April replied. "She should be showing up any moment."

While they waited Master Splinter looked around the emotionless room. He wasn't surprised by the guitars in the corner or the school books stacked neatly on the desk. On the wall to his left was a board full of ticket stubs from concerts and pictures of Haley and her parents, of April and Casey. Her bookshelf was barren, save for a few books she read out of pure interest and mementos from major events in her life. One in particular was one of Raphael's Sai.

Master Splinter was about to ask April about the weapon, but she spoke first. "I don't get it. She should have showed up by now."

"I'm no expert when it comes to dreams, but they are free flowing. Perhaps if we stopped trying to will Haley here…"

"Then she might come to us" April finished his thought.

They each took a deep breath, relaxed every muscle in their body and before they knew it they were in a different area. A place that April wasn't familiar with, but Haley was there and that was all that mattered. She was dressed in the same clothes as before; her face was as stoic as ever, but still seeing her was a little jarring. Master Splinter approached her, he was about to touch her shoulder, but drew his hand back.

Master Splinter spoke gently, "We have come to help you Haley."

"You can't. It's too late." Haley turned around to reveal a burning building. Several men, dressed in several layers, wearing helmets and masks were running to and from the home. "This has already happened. There is no saving her."

"This is…" Master Splinter turned towards April. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, "This is where your mother died?"

Haley nodded numbly, "Yes. I was goofing off with some friends from school when our neighbor called me. I had never run so fast in my life. By the time I got there, the house was completely engulfed in flames and the fire chief had ordered his men back because the house wasn't safe. A few days later they found my mother's body underneath parts of the roof. Thankfully she had already died and didn't suffer from the flames."

"Why are you showing us this?" Master Splinter asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. My mind has been wondering lately. It's really annoying. I'm seeing things I don't want to see, things that have been pushed hard to the back of my mind. It hurts my head."

"But…it can't hurt." April muttered, "You're dead."

"Aren't I though?" Haley asked, catching them off guard. "Why do I have these memories?"

The burning house flashed to a dark alley. April and Master Splinter gathered, partly because they didn't know what would come at them and because they were cold. Their breath fogged in front of their face. A man screamed out, the two turned to face him to see a young woman run her sword through his chest.

"That isn't you, Haley! You've never killed before!" April pointed at the frozen memory. "Your hair has never been short!"

"Look at her closely April." Haley tilted her head towards the woman's face. "Remove the mask and take a good, hard, look at her."

Master Splinter was the one to remove the woman's mask and took a step back for April to see. Seconds later, they were glancing between Haley and this girl's face. Their eyes widened, almost bulging from their head.

"This person has my face and she's killing with my hands." Haley walked up to the stranger. "I can't tell you when this happened or who this girl is with. All I get are glimpses, fragments of these memories until they disappear."

"What do you mean disappear? Memories just don't vanish."

"They do if they're being forced to being repressed." Master Splinter defended Haley's claim. "Which means this girl is being controlled."

"But by who?" April questioned.

"Did you figure out my clue?" Haley asked.

"Donnie is working on it. You couldn't have just written the bad guy's name, you just had to be cryptic." April sarcastically said.

"I was afraid that he would find out." Haley wrapped her arms around her body. "Every time I think I'm getting close, I get pushed back into the darkness. It's terrifying. All I hear are screams of pain and laughter because of that pain. I just want peace."

"We'll help Haley, but we need more than just your code." April pleaded.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." April approached Haley, but she was pushed back by harsh winds.

"No I can't! I don't have anything else I can give you! I just want this to end! I'm tired of fighting! I'm tired of it all!" Haley fell to her knees, her hands clutching her head. "I just want to disappear."

Master Splinter grabbed Haley by the shoulders, dragged her to her feet and enveloped her in a tight, warm, embrace. "If you are alive, if we can save you, then we must. We won't give up until you are back home safe. We will fight our hardest to get you back. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April, Casey and myself—we will fight to bring you back."

"But we can't do that without your help." April added softly.

"I don't know…" Haley pushed away from Master Splinter. They could see in her eyes that her confidence was shrinking—being replaced by fear. "No, I can't…"

The walls around them began to shake and the ground beneath their feet cracked.

Haley shouted, "You have to go! Get out of here! He'll see you!"

Master Splinter quickly grabbed April by her bruised wrist before the red head bolted for Haley. "What are you doing? We still need information."

"That will have to wait." Master Splinter pulled April close to him, "Whatever this is Haley is terrified of it. We must wake up. Concentrate April. If you don't you could end up lost as well."

"You guys okay?" Leonardo asked. He, Raphael and Michelangelo were standing inches away from them with perplexed expression.

Master Splinter glanced at April. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips, "We are fine Leonardo. We were just working on April's meditation. How did you fair, my sons?"

Everyone walked into the kitchen to gander at the loot the boys managed to find and some things they thought they would need. April's phone buzzed in her pocket. She turned to read the new message and saw the time. She almost let out an audible gasp when she realized that they had been in their trance for three hours. It seemed almost impossible, but after the last few years she was will to accept the oddities in her life.

After reading Donnie text, April was able to sneak away from the other and into his lab.

"What did you find?" She immediately asked as she approached his work area.

Donatello was acting unusual, unusual for him at least. He didn't respond to her right away. He seemed too afraid to even mention what he had found. Donatello was fidgeting and always did that when something catastrophic was about to happen.

"Donnie whatever it is, I can take it." April reassured him with one of her brightest smiles.

He took a deep breath before he dove into his long explanation about hoe he found the answer. Even though she couldn't exactly follow what he was saying, April let him. She noticed that it called him down a little, but eventually he needed to get to the point.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" He asked nervously.

April cringed, "A little."

"Right, straight to the answer then." Donnie punched in his calculations into his computer and let them do the rest as April watched as the coded message turned into English.

She backed up right into the wall, her hand covering her mouth. "No."

In big, fat, bold letters the word shredder was painted on the screen.

"We need to tell the guys." Donnie slowly closed his lap top, "The Shredder is back."


	34. Perfect Isn't Easy

**TMNT**

**One shot**

**Word count: don't know yet**

**Rated whatever for language. Lots of fucks and name calling of the profanity variety. #NoFucksGiven**

**Author's note: This has nothing to do with my project that I posted this week. I'm just bored, stressed and can't sleep…which ties into the stressed out part ( ; -_ - ) I've also been having a TMNT marathon. I'm taking a little break before I watch seasons one and two of 2012 TMNT. They're the only seasons I have. I don't think three is even out yet. I see this one shot taking place in the 2007 movie. **

**Little update at three in the morning: I could not fucking decide on a god damn title. I couldn't decide between what I chose this and All I Ask (the Adele song). But ultimately I went with this one. It seems fitting. **

**I don't own TMNT. **

**Perfect Isn't Easy**

Ashley didn't give Raphael the chance to speak when he answered his T-phone. "Dude, save me."

He sat straight up when he heard those words. His brothers watched his stoic expression morph into a sweaty panic. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I…can you just come get me?" She asked impatiently.

Raphael eyed his older brother who had his ear to the phone. Leo gave him an encouraging smile and said he'd cover for him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at work." A loud door echoed in the phone, a man was yelling for Ashley to come back. Raphael took the phone away from his ear when Ashley began screaming. "Leave me the hell alone you fucking pervert!"

"Ashley, what's going on?" Raphael asked urgently, "Should I call Casey? He's probably closer than I am."

"No, I'll be fine as long as this asshole doesn't follow me to the police station." She shouted the last part at the man behind her. "Seriously dude, if you don't back the hell off I'm gonna to wear your ass as a boot! Raph, please hurry."

"I'm already street side. I'll see you in five, okay? Just don't kill anyone." Raphael revved his bike to life.

"I make no promises."

The hot headed turtle didn't bother with the lights. He ignored the stop signs and made it to Ashley in the time frame he promised. She wasn't alone and given what he heard he risked being seen. He rested his bike on the kick stand and called out to Ashley.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The man asked, penetrating her personal bubble. Ashley grimaced at his rank alcohol breath and backed away, but he snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I bet he can't get you off. Not like I can. So how 'bout it honey, wanna come over and…"

"Shit." Raphael saw it, the flash of anger in Ashley's dark blue eyes. He jumped off his bike just as his friend kicked the drunk in the balls with her steel toes boots and kneed him in the gut on his way down.

Raphael locked his arms under her armpits and attempted to drag her away, but Ashley had snapped. She was waving her arms, kicking her feet at the asshole and screaming profanities—calling him a pedophile, a rapist and a dead moronic drunk jack ass. The red clad turtle wished he had brought Leo along or at least called Casey. Ashley was just too strong when she was angry. He sped away as soon as he managed to get her on his bike and a helmet strapped to her head.

He took them to their favorite spot by the river, near the Brooklyn Bridge, with a panoramic view of the city. Thanks to the midnight sky the buildings light's looked like stars and in the water they looked like the universe was swimming. Ashley jumped off his bike and chucked her helmet to the ground. Raphael sighed; the object had more dents from getting thrown by her than from getting into accidents. He didn't mind that she was taking her frustrations out on the object, he actually preferred rather than taking it out on herself or someone else.

Raphael leaned against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest. Minutes later Ashley was huffing and puffing, hunched over—completely out of gas. He quickly glanced at his phone before he approached her. "Five minutes and thirty seconds, that's a new record."

"I'm so fucking happy that you find that amusing." Ashley plopped onto the ground. Her arms rested on her knees and let her head dangle in between her knees.

"I'm not amused, impressed maybe, but not happy that you had to go through that." He sat down next to her, imitating her position. Except he used a propped up arm to hold his head up as he watched Ashley come down from her adrenaline rush. He dug a cigarette out of his belt and left it resting on her arm.

"I'm trying to quit, remember?" She flicked it back at him.

"I won't tell if you don't." He held it up to her and watched as she contemplated his bargain and chuckled when she snatched it. She may have stopped smoking, but Ashley still carried around her cheap lighters.

Raphael tried smoking once. He gagged and he thought Ashley would laugh at him, but she told him that she did the same thing too. That was it though, the habit he wondered about since he was kid turned on him, so he never picked one up again. Unless Ashley left hers lying around. He had no idea how she could stand the taste.

_"__It's not about the taste…mostly."_

_ "__Then why do you smoke 'em?"_

_Ashley shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I dunno. Ask Don." That was her reply to everything when she didn't know how to explain something. _

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Raphael whispered.

She took a long drag, held it for a couple of seconds before letting it out as a plume of grey smoke. "Nope."

"You sure? A lot just happened and something could have happened to you if-"

Ashley snapped, "I don't wanna talk about it, okay? So just drop it. Please."

It was more of a demand than a request, but Raphael knew when to drop it when it came to Ashley. She was still agitated and anxious from the encounter. Raphael watched her closely and noticed that she was trembling.

"This isn't the first time that jackass approached you, is it?" Raphael questioned.

Ashley sighed as the last release actually calmed her down. "No, no it's not. But it was the first time that he suggested that we go to the back to let him have his way with me."

"Jesus." Raph seethed.

"I can handle guys like that, they're easy to get rid of, but-"Ashley trailed off. She glared coldly at the solid tar ground. Raphael starred closely, seeing tears forming in her eyes.

He leaned in closer, their shoulders brushing against each other. His gravelly voice was hushed, "Ashley, you can tell me. What happened?"

She sniffed and took another quick drag before she answered. "My boss, Derek, the usually nice guy that makes sure his female staff are protected and kicks out the harassers, actually told me to do what that prick wanted."

Raphael's mouth fell open in shock. Ashley told him a lot of good things about her boss. How he never put up with the drunken ravings from his patrons and how he never let his girls get mixed up with the assholes. Ashley trusted him and that rarely ever happened. It took her a long time to open up to someone, but Derek was the exception. They instantly clicked and they treated each other like they were siblings. Now that connection is lost, someone might as well have ripped her arm off.

Ashley covered her mouth to muffle the sobs and buried her head into her knees. Raphael eyes popped open. He was baffled just as much as he was worried. Ashley never cried in front of anyone, not even Raph. It was like leveling up in a game. He had reached a new rank with Ashley in their friendship. If Raphael had hair, they'd probably start braiding each other's hair and drink whatever booze from the cabinet that's supposed to be locked. But this wasn't an after school television show and Raphael would probably such at braiding her luscious locks.

Raphael scooted closer to Ashley, pulled her into a one armed hug with that hand firmly planted against the side of her head. She hid her face in the nook of neck, her hot tears falling onto his thick forest green skin. He rested his chin on top of her head as soon as he moved his hand to grasp her shoulder. The turtle squeezed her tightly and rubbed her arm in comforting—soothing—motion. They sat like that until Raphael's phone wailed and vibrated.

He couldn't leave her alone. Not after the events that unfolded. Raphael didn't know if Derek sunk low enough to give out Ashley's address. But just in case, he decided to sleep over at Ashley's. After Raph told his fearless leader what had happened, Leo said he'd talk to Donnie about setting up a security system in and around her apartment. Just as a precaution.

While Ashley changed and crawled into bed, Raphael walked the perimeter of her apartment to make sure everything was locked. In case someone decided to break in through the door or window, Raph set up breakable objects that would wake them both up. He walked into her dark room and set up the same booby-trap by her window—even though there was no way physical to get to her window unless the intruder could fly or climbed buildings as a hobby.

He stopped by her bed and chuckled at how fast she fell asleep. Raphael pulled her blanket over her shoulder and towered over her to check to see if she was still crying. The last of her tears stained her peach colored skin and that steamed the hot headed turtle. He found out that he did not like it when he saw one of his best friends cry. Especially when he felt too awkward and confused to do anything about it. Maybe if he asked April nicely she would tell him what to do in a situation like that.

Raphael turned his back to her, heading towards the couch that called his name, but her smooth hand caught him by the wrist. He whipped around and saw that her back was to him, but she was awake. His shoulders sank and a halfhearted smile stretched across his face. The young turtle knew what she wanted. Mikey used to do the same thing when he had nightmares when they were kids.

In the quiet room Raphael's gruff voice sounded like it was set to the highest volume, "Scoot over."

Ashley released him, did what he asked as he took everything off and waited to rotate towards him until he was under her plum covers. She rested her head on his pillow covered arm and let him cradle her close to him with his other. Her nose nuzzled underneath his chin and her hands rested against his plastron. It didn't take long for Ashley to fall asleep. The stress from the day's events left her body. Raph used her child like breathing to lull him to sleep. Slowly his eyes drifted shut, welcoming the darkness that followed the bliss from finally going under.

**Author's note: It's almost three thirty in the morning. I feel like poop and I probably won't sleep in at all. This was worth it. I think I'm getting better at my endings. **


	35. One Year Part 1

**One Year**

**Author's note and disclaimer: This takes place a year after Haley/Ashley's death. I do not own TMNT.**

**Chapter One**

September eighth, a year after Haley's murder. The high school had a minute of silence, followed by a bunch of her followers that went to every show blaring her music down the halls. Her locker, which remained empty and would until her graduating class graduated, was decorated with flowers, fake candles and stuffed animals that she probably would have set on fire. The club that Haley and her band played at, held a memorial service, playing nothing but her favorite songs and lit up the case that held her guitar and a picture of her flipping off the camera.

April and Casey skipped school that day and hung out with the brothers in the lair. Everyone walked on egg shells around Raphael, even though he said he was fine. The hot headed turtle was still grieving, but they were happy to see that he was eating and sleeping regularly again. He was his usual self again, but you could see the sadness in his eyes or the broken expression when he thought no one was looking. He used training and beating up the bad guys as a distraction and visited Haley's grave every night. In his room, he had tacked up her shirt and had tucked her songs in a shoe box and kept it underneath his bed, but never forgotten.

Donatello printed all the photos that she was in and randomly placed them around the lair. The genius wanted to show his brother that they would never forget her. Raphael appreciated everything his family and friends did for him. However, before they went to visit her grave, he wanted to be alone. They didn't try to stop him when he left.

Raphael welcomed the chilly air as he jumped from roof top to roof top. Last year, it was already starting to snow, but thankfully the weather was holding back for their sake. It was still warm enough for the turtles to go out without having to put on the fifty pounds of winter coats and accessories. That made moving around a lot easier and getting to Haley's favorite in the city a lot quicker. It was a water tower, high on the roof top, but low enough where she could see over the river. The lights of the buildings that looked like stars reflected in the water. And the actual stars that managed to shine through the clouds and pollution. Raphael didn't do much while he silently sat there, glancing up the sparkling sky. He wished for her return every night and every morning he prayed that she would be standing in the lair with her devilish smirk and up-to-no-good presence. There were some nights when he entered the deepest dream and she would be there. They would have entire conversations, he would catch her up on the latest news and how everyone was doing. It was like she never died.

But then he had nightmares of the day he held Haley in his arms, blood everywhere, desperate murmurs and sobbing. They would always end with Haley calling out for him and it didn't matter how fast Raphael ran towards her, she was always a hundred miles away. The turtle could barely make out her words, they sounded like a warning or a plea. He tried desperately to hear them, but by the time he could make out one word he would snap awake; drenching in sweat and his throat hoarse from screaming in his sleep.

Leonardo was usual the one to wake his tormented brother, he had gotten into the habit when Haley first died—when Raphael would fall asleep from sheer exhaustion and would wake up screaming for her. No one else knew about his nightmares and if they did they didn't talk about it. Raphael wanted it that way. He didn't want their pity.

The one year anniversary started out the same as any other day, Leonardo woke him from his nightmare, and they would train until the others woke up and pretend that nothing happened. But today Raphael could tell that Leonardo wanted to talk, he probably wanted to know the details of his nightmares. He knew, however, that the leader wouldn't pry. The oldest would leave his brother alone, knowing that is exactly what he wanted.

Sitting alone on a water tower, feeling Haley's presence all around him. The smell of her cherry blossom shampoo whipping around him, her voice singing with the wind and the chilly touch of her hand against his cheek.

Raphael brought his knees up to his plastron and wrapped his arms around them. With his head laying against them, he cried freely, letting all of his frustration and sorrowful tears escape one after another. He repeated how much he missed her until the cold wind robbed him of the air in his lungs. He collapsed onto the surface of the tower, hearing her voice lull him to sleep, pulling him farther and farther away.

_"__Raphael…please…" Haley towered over him, his head in the warmth of her lap. "Wake up Raph, I need you."_

Raphael's head snapped up, his phone was ringing—vibrating in the holster. He didn't bother to answer April, he ignored her and the other two times she called until her face disappeared altogether. After rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, Raphael took off towards the cemetery. He didn't know if the others were still at her tomb or if they had gone home. If they were back home, comfy and warm, he wouldn't blame them. The temperature had dropped several degrees after the sun finally said good bye.

Jumping from roof to roof he saw a flicker of light. He rolled his green eyes, whatever it was it would have to wait. Raphael did not feel like playing detective, not tonight of all nights. He wanted to check in on Haley, even though he knew that she wasn't going anywhere. He cringed, that single thought sent his stomach swirling. The memory of feeling her body growing cold and stiff in his arms snapped his nerves.

He suddenly stopped, using the brick entrance to the roof for support as his stomach emptied itself. Using the back of his hand, Raphael wiped away whatever vomit remained on his lips. His mind drifted to his dream. Just being able to feel the warmth from her body, the brightness and warmth from her smile beamed down at him was enough to fool him into believing that she wasn't gone. That she was close by.

Raphael shook his head as he approached the ledge. It was his mind playing tricks on him. Master Splinter explained it to him that his mind would do this to him that he would miss her so much that he would imagine her to be near him. His sensei told him that he sometimes thought that Teng Chen was still alive because of the memories or the dreams that he would have. Raphael had trained himself to be able to tell what was real and what was not, but there were times where he just let himself fall into that delusion. This always led to bite him in the ass later on. Her body would decay in his arms and he would wake up with a hot sweat staining his sheets.

Raphael didn't see the shiny object that caught his eye. He shrugged it off—thinking that it was probably a bird with a watch in its talons. He continued his running, sprinting towards his destination. After flipping off one building and landing on another, he happened to look to his left and saw a person do several flips until she landed on a nearby building. The moon was enough light for Raphael to get a good look of her. Her hair was dark brown, cut short in the back, but longer in the front—the ends straight and sharp. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but they looked fierce—focus. Her nose and mouth were covered with a black cloth, hiding the rest of her face from him, but there was something about her profile that sparked his heart.

Her whole outfit was intimidating. Her black high heeled boots went up to her knees, the under armor was black and the shirt she wore was strapless and midnight blue. It was snug around her frame. Around her hips was a metal belt and on her right shoulder was leather, dark red gladiator style shoulder armor. When their eyes met Raphael felt his whole body go numb. The way her eyes saw right through him. He felt like she found his darkest and deepest fears and twisted them—perverting them—before ripping them out of his soul.

A high pitched whistle caught both of their attention, but obviously it was for the girl because she disappeared the instant the noise ceased. Raphael attempted to follow her, but she was already gone—along with her trail. He stood where she did, trying to wrap his mind around the stranger because something in his gut told him that he knew her. Raphael cursed at himself, he knew better than to think that it was Haley.

As he sprinted towards the cemetery he told himself over and over that Haley was dead. The red turtle forced himself to remember how she died, how she died in his arms. How happy she looked to be with him in her final moments. How his wishing for her to come back would never happen, that it was all wishful thinking. He decided that he would talk to Master Splinter when he got home, maybe he could tell him that it was his minds playing tricks on him again.

At the cemetery Raphael found no one waiting for him and for that he was thankful. He imagined that Haley was actually there with him. Sitting on top of her grave with one leg tucked under the other that dangled free. Her eyes were mischievous and her one sided smile was smug—like she knew why he was there to see her.

He imagined her smoky voice, it made it easier to talk to a slab of concrete. "Did you finally make your decision lame ass?"

Raphael laughed, even his imaginary Haley gave him attitude. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before he replied to his imaginary friend. "Yea I have. Tonight will be the last night that I'll come see you. It's time that I move on and I can't do that if I come see you every night. I need to hit the streets and help people, just like old times."

Haley laughed, it was a real, contagious, laugh. "It's about time loser. You're not the only one that needs to move on. I've got bigger and better things to do."

"So Hell is that nice?" Raphael retorted.

"Pft no. There aren't any raptors to ride and Satan is incredibly lame. I got the big guy upstairs to move me, there are a lot more parties happening behind the golden gates." Haley jumped off her marker, leaned down and kissed Raphael on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Raph."

Oroku Saki glared down at Karai and Tiger Claw. Karai kept the girl close to her as possible, protecting her from Saki's wrath.

"You lost sight of her? For how long?" His gravelly voice echoed throughout the room.

"It was only for a few seconds, but she came back when we called." Karai defended.

Saki clenched his fists and darkened his dagger like stare, "And what if she hadn't returned?" He stood from his chair and slowly approached them. "I did not spend a year conditioning her, bending her to my whims just to lose her."

Karai and Tiger Claw stepped out of his way, revealing the intimidating girl. Saki cupped her chin, forcefully moving her face side to side. "Did she see anything or anyone?"

Karai shrugged, "If by anyone you mean the turtles, no she didn't see them."

Saki paid close attention to the girl's face when the turtles were mentioned. Nothing changed, her face remained as stoic as ever. He smiled wickedly, "Tell me Enyo. Who do you serve?"

She removed her mask, slipping it under her chin. Her voice was unemotional as her face, monotone, but at the same time smoky and hoarse. "I serve you, Master Shredder. You and only you."

**Author's note: I'm kicking myself in the ass right now. I'm just now starting to edit this and I'm supposed to start releasing everything next month.**

**Update: It's March 7th and I'm just gonna start uploading all of this. One chapter a week. There's sixteen chapters. If I forget (because there's a high possibility that I will) just message me (your emails are sent straight to my personal email) and remind me. I won't bite your head off. **


	36. One Year Part 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So I'm having a friend do a commission piece just for this story. It's surprise. But it's taken me almost two months to pay it off. Probably bad on my part because I have my own place now and the hundred and twenty dollars could have gone towards something else. But it'll be worth it.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

Something was wrong. Everything felt off. Like she woke in a different world and she had no idea what to do. When April walked around tense and alert she realized that she was in a dream. The buildings surrounding her were grey, the streets were empty—the liter was gone and stray cats were nowhere to be seen.

April felt herself being pulled towards something. She tried to fight it, but either the wind pulled her in the right direction or she was being dragged by someone. The grip around her wrist bruised her skin as she was pulled farther and farther down the street. She expected to see the turtles and Casey, but they never appeared. Then suddenly the push and pull currents stopped and she toppled to the ground.

When April stood she was inside Haley's apartment, where she lived after Oliver died. And just like everything else in the city, her room was grey. The red head wondered around until Haley materialized in front of her. April would have broken out into tears if she didn't feel like the Haley that stood before her was her best friend. She looked like Haley dressed in her punk fashion with unbelievable and perfect make up. Her face, however, was blank. Not stoic, there was nothing to her.

April reached out and touched Haley, but she didn't budge. "Haley, are you alright?"

Haley shook her head.

"What's wrong? How can I help?"

Haley whispered, "I can't talk, not here. It's not safe."

"Of course it's safe. This is your room and I'm here with you." April encouraged.

Haley slowly shook her head again, "It's not safe outside. He'll hear us."

April's eyes grew wide, but then narrowed, "Who will hear us? Where can we go?"

Haley didn't reply at first, her eyes wondered around the room, as if she was searching for something. She walked over to her desk and pulled a piece of paper out. April peered over her friend's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she writing. What she saw didn't make sense. Even when Haley handed her the paper it still didn't make any sense. The letters were letters, but at the same time they weren't. It was like Haley written it in code.

"Haley…I-I don't understand." April gasped when she glanced up at Haley.

She was covered in blood, the wound where she was shot and leaking as if it were fresh. "Save me April before it's too late."

"But you're…"

"Save me!"

April woke up screaming. She was covered in sweat, trembling and when she went to go wipe away the sweat she felt something crumpled in her hand. Cautiously, April opened her hand to a damaged piece of paper. She took a deep breath before revealing the text and threw it across the room in shock. Grabbing her phone she texted Donnie asking if he was awake. Seconds later he called her.

"April is everything alright?" Donnie's voice asked the moment she answered.

"So you are awake? This isn't a dream?" April stood from her bed and walked over to the fallen piece of paper.

"Last time I checked, no?" Donnie had that tone of voice like he knew something was wrong and could make an educated guess of what it was. "April do you want to come over?"

"No. This can wait until tomorrow, I think." April scratched her head, "Actually yea I'll come over."

"It's pretty cold, do you want me to come get you?" Donnie offered, knowing full well April would say no.

"No thanks. I think the cold air will help clear my head."

Donnie wasn't the only one that was awake. Mikey was up too, watching another marathon of an ancient cartoon. "April, what's up girl?"

"Hey Mikey, is Donnie in his lab?" April smiled. She always felt at ease around the youngest, he had an air of light around him that made her feel safe.

"You know it." Mikey pointed at the lab, light was pouring out from the cracked door.

"Thanks Mikey, enjoy…whatever it is you're watching." April laughed before walking in to find Donnie hunched over his microscope.

"Hey April, I'm almost done here." Donnie waved without looking up to greet his crush. April rolled her eyes. She knew all too well how caught up he could get in his work, but that would have to wait. She placed the crumpled piece of paper next to him and scooted it closer until it poked him.

He glanced down at it and immediately did a double take. Donnie picked it up and analyzed all of the words. "Who gave this to you?"

"That's the unbelievable part."

Donnie put the paper down and waited for April to reply. She didn't look scared, but uncertain.

"Haley gave it to me…in my dream and when I woke up that." April pointed at the mysterious note, "was in my hand."

"That's impossible." Donnie breathed.

"And that's not all." April showed him her wrists. "I noticed them when I was changing. In my dream I was being pulled by something so strong I thought my shoulders were going to pop off."

Donnie rested her wrists in his hands, carefully examining them. "They look like hand prints. What else happened in your dream?"

"You mean besides Haley being there?"

Donnie nodded.

"The city and her room were grey, there was literally no one around. The streets were clean-"

Donnie interrupted her, "That is strange."

April laughed, "That's not the only thing. When Haley spoke she told me that where we were wasn't safe. That he would hear us and that's why she wrote that coded message. She also told me to save her before it's too late."

"But she's dead."

"I know, that's what I said!" April exclaimed happily, thankful that he understood. "But she got, it wasn't anger, she sounded panicked and told me to save her. That's when I woke up."

Donnie sat back in his chair and scratched the area underneath his chin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Lots of things, if I am to be honest. For now let's start with the clue Haley left you and go from there. If you want to wait around, I'm sure Master Splinter will have more answers about your dream."

"No, I'm good. I have to get ready for school, anyway." April answered, "I'll be back later though. Do you think we should tell the others?"

"If I've learned anything from the last few years, it's better to involve them than leave them out." Donnie answered.

"But this isn't as simple as Leo having a crush on Karai. This is Haley."

"Hmm…I'll talk with Master Splinter about it. He'll know what to do." Donnie said optimistically.

"Let's hope so. I'm afraid Donnie. I've never had a dream like this before." April wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

Placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, Donnie looked April in the eye with sympathy and concern. "I can't imagine what it's like having a dream like that, but I promise you April, we will get to the bottom of this."

**Author's note: This was by far one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. I need to write more April moments. Please review. **


	37. One Year Part 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Fueled with Disney music and strawberry water I will push through and edit this chapter. Three chapters a day I should be done quickly. **

"I have no idea what to do." Master Splinter bluntly said. Donnie and April sat before the rat master completely shocked.

"What do you think her dream meant?" Donatello asked, hoping that April could at least have some questions answered.

Master Splinter thought for a moment, combing through his beard as he often did when he needed to deeply think on the matter. "Perhaps it's your mind's way of dealing with Haley's death. A year has passed since Haley left us and maybe you have some unresolved emotions that you need to sort out. I suggest you meditate on the matter."

"But if it was just a way for my mind to cope with her death, how did I get her message? And how did I get these bruises?" April asked, showing Master Splinter her bruises once more.

"Perhaps you're being haunted by Haley's ghost."

"I think it's more than that Master Splinter, I really do." April muttered. Her brow furrowed and her fists shook against her knees. Remembering Haley's frightened expression was enough to unnerve the usual level headed teenager. "You didn't see what I saw. You didn't see how horrible and scared Haley looked."

Donnie grabbed one of April's fists and took it into his hand, flattening it before her nails dug deeper into her skin. "Master Splinter, isn't there anything you can do? Just until I figure out what the coded message means?"

"There is something we can try."

Donatello, April and Master Splinter said in unison: "Mediation."

Master Splinter glared at his two students.

"Sorry, Master Splinter. Go on." April gave him his best smile, trying to honey him into helping them.

"We will meditate, but this time I will be with you. I will travel with you into your dream. See what you see, feel what you feel. Four eyes are far better than two and with my heightened abilities I'll be able to sense more than you."

"What about the guys?" Donnie asked, checking over his shoulder to see if his brothers were approaching the dojo.

"I will send them to the dump yard. We need supplies and it will take them a few hours to find everything." Master Splinter ordered as he stood, mumbling something about needing a new string for his Shamisen.

April and Donnie beamed at each other and remained in the room a few minutes longer, until they heard Mikey complaining about going on the errand. Their leader asked if the genius was coming, but Donnie refused—saying that he was working on something else for their father. Once the three were gone Donnie went to his room to get a few books on coding, several drinks and retreated into the depth of his labs.

Master Splinter and April prepared themselves for their journey by dimming the lights in the dojo and lit a few candles. They concentrated on their breathing, April focused on where she needed to take her master and the two were so far gone that not even an angry Leather Head would be able to pull them out of there meditation.

"Where are we April?" Master Splinter asked as he looked around the grey room.

"We're in Haley's room, in the apartment she lived in after Oliver's murder." April replied. "She should be showing up any moment."

While they waited Master Splinter looked around the emotionless room. He wasn't surprised by the guitars in the corner or the school books stacked neatly on the desk. On the wall to his left was a board full of ticket stubs from concerts and pictures of Haley and her parents, of April and Casey. Her bookshelf was barren, save for a few books she read out of pure interest and mementos from major events in her life. One in particular was one of Raphael's Sais.

Master Splinter was about to ask April about the weapon, but she spoke first. "I don't get it. She should have showed up by now."

"I'm no expert when it comes to dreams, but they are free flowing. Perhaps if we stopped trying to will Haley here…"

"Then she might come to us" April finished his thought.

They each took a deep breath, relaxed every muscle in their body and before they knew it they were in a different area. A place that April wasn't familiar with, but Haley was there and that was all that mattered. She was dressed in the same clothes as before; her face was as stoic as ever, but seeing her was a little jarring. Master Splinter approached her, he was about to touch her shoulder, but drew his hand back.

Master Splinter spoke gently, "We have come to help you Haley."

"You can't. It's too late." Haley turned around to reveal a burning building. Several men, dressed in several layers, wearing helmets and masks were running to and from the home. "This has already happened. There is no saving her."

"This is…" Master Splinter turned towards April. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, "This is where your mother died?"

Haley nodded numbly, "Yes. I was goofing off with some friends from school when our neighbor called me. I had never ran so fast in my life. By the time I got there, the house was completely engulfed in flames and the fire chief had ordered his men back because the house wasn't safe. A few days later they found my mother's body underneath parts of the roof. Thankfully she had already died and didn't suffer from the flames."

"Why are you showing us this?" Master Splinter asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. My mind has been wondering lately. It's really annoying. I'm seeing things I don't want to see, things that have been pushed hard to the back of my mind. It hurts my head."

"But…it can't hurt." April muttered, "You're dead."

"Aren't I though?" Haley asked, catching them off guard. "Why do I have these memories?"

The burning house flashed to a dark alley. April and Master Splinter gathered, partly because they didn't know what would come at them and because they were cold. Their breath fogged in front of their face. A man screamed out, the two turned to face him to see a young woman run her sword through his chest.

"That isn't you, Haley! You've never killed before!" April pointed at the frozen memory. "Your hair has never been short!"

"Look at her closely April." Haley tilted her head towards the woman's face. "Remove the mask and take a good, hard, look at her."

Master Splinter was the one to remove the woman's mask and took a step back for April to see. Seconds later, they were glancing between Haley and this girl's face. Their eyes widened, almost bulging from their head.

"This person has my face and she's killing with my hands." Haley walked up to the stranger. "I can't tell you when this happened or who this girl is with. All I get are glimpses, fragments of these memories until they disappear."

"What do you mean disappear? Memories just don't vanish."

"They do if they're being repressed." Master Splinter defended Haley's claim. "Which means this girl is being controlled."

"But by who?" April questioned.

"Did you figure out my clue?" Haley asked.

"Donnie is working on it. You couldn't have just written the bad guy's name, you just had to be cryptic." April sarcastically said.

"I was afraid that he would find out." Haley wrapped her arms around her body. "Every time I think I'm getting close, I get pushed back into the darkness. It's terrifying. All I hear are screams of pain and laughter because of that pain. I just want peace."

"We'll help Haley, but we need more than just your code." April pleaded.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." April approached Haley, but she was pushed back by harsh winds.

"No I can't! I don't have anything else I can give you! I just want this to end! I'm tired of fighting! I'm tired of it all!" Haley fell to her knees, her hands clutching her head. "I just want to disappear."

Master Splinter grabbed Haley by the shoulders, dragged her to her feet and enveloped her in a tight, warm, embrace. "If you are alive, if we can save you, then we must. We won't give up until you are back home safe. We will fight our hardest to get you back. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April, Casey and myself—we will fight to bring you back."

"But we can't do that without your help." April added softly.

"I don't know…" Haley pushed away from Master Splinter. They could see in her eyes that her confidence was shrinking—being replaced by fear. "No, I can't…"

The walls around them began to shake and the ground beneath their feet cracked.

Haley shouted, "You have to go! Get out of here! He'll see you!"

Master Splinter quickly grabbed April by her bruised wrist before the red head bolted for Haley. "What are you doing? We still need information."

"That will have to wait." Master Splinter pulled April close to him, "Whatever this is Haley is terrified of it. We must wake up. Concentrate April. If you don't you could end up lost as well."

"You guys okay?" Leonardo asked. He, Raphael and Michelangelo were standing inches away from them with perplexed expression.

Master Splinter glanced at April. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips, "We are fine Leonardo. We were just working on April's meditation. How did you fair, my sons?"

Everyone walked into the kitchen to gander at the loot the boys managed to find and some things they thought they would need. April's phone buzzed in her pocket. She turned to read the new message and saw the time. She almost let out an audible gasp when she realized that they had been in their trance for three hours. It seemed almost impossible, but after the last few years she was willing to accept the oddities in her life.

After reading Donnie text, April was able to sneak away from the other and into his lab.

"What did you find?" She immediately asked as she approached his work area.

Donatello was acting unusual, unusual for him at least. He didn't respond to her right away. He seemed too afraid to even mention what he had found. Donatello was fidgeting—only doing that when something catastrophic was about to happen.

"Donnie whatever it is, I can take it." April reassured him with one of her brightest smiles.

He took a deep breath before he dove into his long explanation about how he found the answer. Even though she couldn't exactly follow what he was saying, April let him. She noticed that it calmed him down a little, but eventually he needed to get to the point.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" He asked nervously.

April cringed, "A little."

"Right, straight to the answer then." Donnie punched in his calculations into his computer and let them do the rest as April watched as the coded message turned into English.

She backed up right into the wall, her hand covering her mouth. "No."

In big, fat, bold letters the word shredder was painted on the screen.

"We need to tell the guys." Donnie slowly closed his lap top, "The Shredder is back."

**Author's note: Insert X-Files theme song here. Was this predictable? I kind of feel like it was. Remember to review. Reviews give me life. **


	38. One Year Part 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's note: I seriously hope this isn't as predictable as I think it is. I do not own TMNT.**

Enyo sat in the middle of the dark room. Not even car alarms could breach the walls where she was being kept. The air smelled of cooper and musk and the floor was cold cobblestone. The girl looked up at her bars to find Tiger Claw approaching her with three Foot Bots. The barred door was her only way out, something that hasn't happened until recently. Karai wasn't with the mutated tiger, which meant she was in for another round of training.

"Are those necessary?" Enyo asked, hinting at the thick cuffs that her jailer was pulling out.

"For our safety, it is." Tiger Claw answered.

"Shredder still doesn't trust me? Why?" Enyo asked. She remained on her thin piece of cotton, hunching over on her knees.

"That is something you need to ask the Master."

Enyo laughed, "You know he won't give me the answer. And I'm not sure I would believe him."

Tiger Claw was shocked at the girl's sudden interest in speaking. For the last year she hardly ever spoke—at least not willingly. She always spoke when Master Shredder asked her a question, but when any of the others taunted her or questioned her she remained silent. Tiger Claw wondered if it was because she was able to get away the other night.

"The other night, when you ran off, did you…" Tiger Claw's train of thought lingered. Enyo had stood from her bed and quickly closed the gap between them. He nearly toppled over from her sudden movements, he wasn't able to track them and when their eyes met he saw the blood lust in hers.

Her lively and dangerous expression dropped. She returned to her normal blank expression as she moved away from the bars. Enyo stood with her hands behind her back, "Why are you so afraid of me Tiger Claw? You're the one with cuffs. I'm the one stuck in this cage."

Tiger Claw's ears twitched at her use of words. "Is that what you want?"

"What do I want?"

"What every caged bird wants." He paused, "Freedom."

Enyo tilted her head up, glancing at the far away ceiling. There were no windows in her prison; she had no way of telling when the sun was setting or rising. The only way she could tell when it was raining was when the air had changed. She had no light, except from the burning lanterns that lined her cell. Tiger Claw watched her in wonderment. She seemed lost in the sky that she couldn't see.

"You were going to ask me if I saw anything the night that I ran away from you and Karai." Enyo slowly approached the bars. Her hand slid up on one and wrapped her limbered fingers around the iron. "I didn't see anything. I only saw the stars."

Tiger Claw tucked the cuffs away and turned on his heel, "No training for today."

"Why are you not training her Tiger Claw?" Shredder demanded.

"To be honest Master Shredder, I doubt there is anything left to teach her. She was already a skilled fighter by the time you…collected you her." Tiger Claw replied, lingering on the last few words. "I am concerned though."

"About what?"

"The girl seeks her freedom. Not from us, I don't think, just outside of her cage." Tiger Claw explained, "I doubt she would run away if we let her out more."

Shredder considered his words carefully. "She'll need to be under constant surveillance."

Tiger Claw bowed, "Of course, Master Shredder."

"She is to stay away from the turtles at all cost. I don't want them going anywhere near her, they could ruin everything." Shredder ordered.

"As they often do."

The four brothers sat in their usual line up, with April and Casey joining them. Master Splinter stood before them, his back turned and glancing down at the picture of his wife and daughter. Everyone was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the pin ball machine just outside the room. The brothers knew the sign of trouble and Master Splinter taking his time to explain the situation was one of them.

Michelangelo leaned over to Raphael and whispered, "Dude what's going on?"

"How would I know?" Raphael shrugged.

Finally, Master Splinter cleared his throat and sat across from them. "My sons and April and Casey. For the last year we have mourned the loss of a great friend and ally."

The rat took a moment to look over his family, stopping on Raphael, who was hit the hardest by Haley's death. He continued, "Recently April has been receiving visits from Haley and I believed them to be dreams triggered by the anniversary of her death. These dreams appear to be more than that."

April revealed her wrist. The boys, minus Donatello, all gaped at the healing colors. "Haley also gave me a message, on a piece of paper, which I woke up with in my hand."

Donatello took out the message and laid it out in front of them in. "I won't go into details but this was an extremely difficult code to break. While you guys were out getting supplies April and Master Splinter went back into her dream to find Haley."

"And?" Raphael almost jumped to hit feet, "Did you find her"

"Y-yes we did, but she wasn't herself." April cringed, wondering if she should tell the guys about their friend's state. She looked to Master Splinter for guidance, he just nodded and smile meekly. "Haley is scared of someone."

"How can she be scared when she's…you know?" Mikey asked. He wanted to avoid the word all together.

"We do not think she's dead." Master Splinter slowly said, "In her dream she showed us memories that were not hers."

"What do you mean? If she has the memories then doesn't that mean that she did something to remember?" Casey asked.

"Uh…can I have a map to that sentence?" Mikey asked giggling nervously.

"He's basically saying that she was there in person when the action happened, but Haley is saying that she doesn't remember ever doing it." Donatello explained.

"Yea I still need a map." Mikey said bluntly.

"Wait, action? What action, what happened?" Leonardo asked.

April and Master Splinter shared the same worried expression, "Maybe you should tell them Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter nodded and took a deep breath, "Haley or rather her body, murdered a man."

The boys' mouth hung wide open, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"There is no way Haley could have done something like that." Raphael defended.

"But there is that time after we found out about her past, behind her back, where she went on a kick butting spree." Mikey suggested.

"Even then Haley couldn't have killed anyone. Maybe severally injure, but never murder." Raphael suggested.

"We honestly don't know who this girl is." April cut in. "She didn't look like Haley."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"Her hair was short and she didn't dress in Haley's street fashion. She looked more like a ninja than a street fighter." April explained.

"You think we would have seen someone running around dressed like that." Casey shrugged.

"I think I have." Raphael clenched his fist, his eyes burning holes into the floor. "It was only for a few minutes and I don't think she saw me. She sensed me, but she didn't see me."

"When did this happen?" Master Splinter asked.

"A few days ago, when we were supposed to go to Haley's grave together." Raphael answered, "I was on my way when I saw her running around. She stopped to look at the sky until someone or something whistled and she ran off."

"That could have been her." April suggested, "It all makes sense now."

"How does it makes sense? Because I have like a bunch of questions." Mikey scratched his head.

Donatello pointed to the wrinkled piece of paper. "The extremely difficult code. Ask me what it means?"

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily, "What does it mean Don?"

"Shredder."

Everyone's ears perked up at the word, their hearts began to beat fast and anxiety fueled their adrenaline.

"Okay wait, before we get ahead of ourselves here. Let's think about this for a minute." Leonardo intervened before everyone's imagination flew off the handle. "What you're saying April is that, somehow, Haley is alive and is working for the Shredder. But she, Haley, isn't herself because she has these memories that she doesn't remember? That someone else is in control of her body and is using her to kill people? Is that where you're going?"

"It sounds crazy, I know. But who else do you know that is capable of pulling something like this off?" April asked. "Shredder is the only one who has the technology and the brains to do something like this. Not to mention he would benefit from having someone with Haley's skills on his side."

"Before we jump to anymore conclusions we need to make sure that this is Haley." Donatello suggested, "We need to capture her."


	39. One Year Part 5

**Author's note: There's nothing like getting an hour of sleep because of a Lord of the Rings marathon. I'm not even sure where we left off because I kind of passed out. We're gonna be drinking tonight and the last thing I want to do is write this drunk-even though I love writing drunk. I do not own TMNT.**

**Update: That marathon happened months ago. It was awesome. I hardly remember it, but it was the best twelve hours of my life. **

"This isn't going to work." Raph said with arms crossed over his chest and a stern glare burning holes in their written out plan.

Donatello sighed, "What's wrong with it this time?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Leo defended his brother, "It's the perfect plan."

"You aren't seeing the bigger picture. This capture mission needs to accommodate not only Haley's skill level, but whatever she's learned in the last year from The Shredder. She'll see us coming five miles away." Raphael retorted before walking away from the kitchen table.

Master Splinter took the hot head's place at the table, "Your brother is right."

"He is?" Donnie asked, gathering his recent plan, crumpling it up and throwing it over his shoulder.

"This plan needs to be as ruthless and cunning as our opponent. If there is one mistake you all could end up paying with your lives." Master Splinter added, "What were Haley's weaknesses?"

"You mean besides her anger issues?" Leo asked bluntly.

Donnie jumped in, "She ran towards danger before assessing the situation and without securing an exit."

"She can't take a joke." Mikey added and then thought for a moment. "Wait…that's Raph who can't take a joke—I get those two confused a lot."

"She went off on her alone a lot and she was impatient." Leo added before he felt satisfied with his team's answers.

Master Splinter nodded while stroking his beard. "You forgot one."

The brothers cocked their heads towards their father, waiting in anticipated silence.

"She cared for all of you. One in particular, very deeply." Master Splinter looked towards Raphael's room, where no doubt he was rereading Haley's lyrics and playing the melodies on his drum set.

"You want us to Raph as bait?" Leonardo asked, a little shocked that their father would suggest that.

"Yes, use Raphael as bait to draw Haley out. Their bond has always been strong and very emotional. No matter the torture and brainwashing, I believe those ties are still within her. Strong as ever. She just needs a little push."

"But that's not up to us, Master Splinter." Donatello said meekly. "Raph needs to decide—"

"I'll do it." Raphael's voice echoed from above. He flipped off the upper level and gracefully landed before them. "If it means getting Haley back, then I'll do it. But first we need to make sure it really is Haley."

"You don't think it's her?" Leonardo questioned.

"She died in my arms Leo, of course I don't." Raphael retorted. "Before we go risking our lives we need to make sure that this person is actually Haley."

Master Splinter gazed upon his son with bright, but curious eyes. In the year that he has mourned Haley, Raphael has grown in maturity. He's still loses his temper from time to time, but from what Leonardo has reported his brother has been more cooperative in the field. Raphael watches his brothers' back's more efficiently and has taken his training more seriously. Master Splinter knows firsthand what death can do to a person, but he is delighted to his son pulling through.

For the next few nights, the brothers went on patrol for the soul purpose to find their target. Three days in and there wasn't any sign of the Foot or the girl presumed to be Haley. On the fourth night their heart wasn't really in it, but they kept searching. They knocked a few Purple Dragons over, thwarted some muggings and ate at Murikami's, but there was still no sign of her.

With heavy hearts they were about to call it quits, until they heard robotic noises. Peering over the ledge of a nearby rooftop the brothers finally hit the jack pot. Tiger Claw and Karai were standing guard as the robotic ninjas gathered the supplies from the truck they ambushed.

"Is she down there?" Leo questioned his red branded brother.

"I don't see her." Raph whispered, "She could be inside the truck."

"Then we need to draw her out." Donnie added, already coming up with a plan.

Mikey stood, taking a shuriken and blew on it. "Leave it to me bros."

He threw the star, hitting a trash can not that far away from where their enemy stood. An alley cat shrieked in shock, knocking over the trash can when it leapt off.

"Nice shot, Mikey." Leonardo gaped.

"Like a turtle do, brah." The youngest gloated as he hunched back down.

Tiger Claw turned towards the truck, motioning for someone to join them. The turtles held their breath as they waited for the guest of honor to make an appearance. Raphael released his breath as soon as he saw the red, spikey shoulder guard and short hair.

"That's her." He muttered.

"Daaaang dawg, she looks like a total badass." Mikey marveled in the girl's harsh appearance.

"Remember, we just need to get close enough to confirm that she is Haley." Leonardo reminded his brothers as he stood and unsheathed his swords.

Mikey screamed his usual battle cry as they jumped off the roof and landed on a few Foot Bots. Tiger Claw growled as he shot at the turtles. Karai immediately headed towards Leonardo with his swords drawn. Donatello and Michelangelo fought off the robots while Raphael charged towards the masked girl. She stood there, tall and firm, without hinting that she was going to move. When Raphael went in for a simple punch, she dodged it, swerving to the left, grabbed his wrist and flung him towards a pile of garbage.

He jumped into a defensive stance, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to attack him. But she just stood there; her hands dangling at her sides and her eyes reflected a calmness that reminded him of Master Splinter.

"C'mon attack me! Or are you afraid to hit an animal?" Raphael goaded, but she didn't take the bait.

Raphael could hear Karai's condescending snicker at the other end of the alley. "She won't attack you unless Tiger Claw or I give her that order. She'll just stand there, like a soulless puppet."

Raphael cursed, gripping his sias in front of his face, glaring at the girl before him. He waited for one of Shredder's pawns to give the order, but when it didn't come he dropped his weapons to his sides. He slowly approached her, raised a hand to her mask and pulled it down until it was under her chin. He jumped back, leaving a feet or two between them.

Raphael stared up at the girl in disbelief. His heart pounding in his chest, the anxiety made his head spin. "No…it can't be..." His mind rushed through the memory of Haley dying in his arms, the blood, and her desperate murmurs for him to not blame himself.

Everything around the two seemed to slow down, frozen in their fight against the Foot Clan. "Haley…"

Enyo didn't even budge at the name. She remained a statue until Tiger Claw yelled at her, ordering her to take Raphael out. And like releasing a wind-up toy, Enyo sprang into action. Hitting Raphael with a one two jab and then kicked him into the wall behind him—leaving a crater in the brick wall. The brothers stopped their fights to witness the agility and strength their friend performed at.

Leonardo glared at Karai and her smug smirk. He had a thousand questions that he wanted to ask, but at the moment he was too angry to bother forming words. He began their fight once more, swinging his blades with precision and intent. Karai dodged every attempted cut, every stab, until she charged the leader. She punched him in the face and once in the middle of his plastron, it was a weak move. When Leonardo happened to glance down he saw Karai slip a piece of paper into his belt. He landed on the ground, probably a little too dramatically, and let her rejoin Tiger Claw.

"We should go, we have what we came here for." Karai turned her back to watch Enyo stand on Raphael's throat. "We've done what we were asked, Enyo, let's go! Now!"

Enyo stopped before her small knife could penetrate Raphael's face. She stepped off the turtle and sauntered towards Karai and Tiger Claw. They disappeared without a witty word to the brothers, a plume of smoke covering their trail. But the turtles didn't care, the first part of their mission was a success. Raphael laid in the garbage, shocked and confused. Leonardo held a hand out to him with a tiny apologetic smile stretching across his face.

"We'll get her back Raph." Leonardo confidently said, "I promise."

"Everything went according to plan, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw reported, "The turtles know that their friend is still alive and that she is under our control."

Shredder stood from his throne, glaring at Enyo who remained quiet and unmoving. He moved in, until their faces were inches apart. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing it until his own hand shook.

"Tell me Enyo, did seeing the turtles spark anything? Do you remember who they are? What they were to you?"

Enyo remained calm—stoic—as her master questioned her. "No, I don't know who they are. I am curious how they came to be, though."

Shredder took a minute to register her normal beating pulse until he dropped her hand. There would be a bruise, but he didn't care about that. "That is of no concern to you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Shredder." Enyo replied, her voice empty of all emotion.

"The next time you run into these freaks, I want you to kill them. Slowly, painfully. Let them see your face as you gut them. You'll remember where their rat infested home is and you will take their corpses to their master. And once you hear him scream in agony at the loss of his sons, my control over you will be done. Haley will resurface with the blood of her friends on her hands and she will go on living with the guilt of killing the only people who cared for her. Do you understand Enyo?"

"Yes, Master Shredder."


	40. One Year Part 6

Enyo lingered in the air for as long as she could when she flipped from building to building. The rush of running free throughout the city, away from her training. Away from her keepers. Climbing to the top of a skyscraper, Enyo balanced on the ledge like it was nothing. The sky was clear, there were no clouds, granting Enyo to gaze up at the stars. The tiny white flecks in the sky lifted her mood, she was able to name a few, but she didn't know how she knew. She had never seen the stars before or not as long as this.

"What is she doing?" Shredder asked, approaching Dr. Stockman from behind.

"She's not doing anything. She's just standing there, look at the sky." The good doctor replied. "Shall I remind her that she's on a mission?"

He held up a remote with several buttons on it. His thumb hoovered over the big red one, waiting for his master's orders. Shredder took a moment to decide his answer before nodding his head. With a sheepish grin, Stalkman pushed the button and watched the reaction on the giant screen. Enyo yelled loudly, her body convulsed as electricity coursed through her. Losing her footing, she slipped from the safety of her ledge and tumbled towards the sidewalk.

While in stinging agony, Enyo grabbed a flag pole. Catching herself a few hundred feet up before anyone saw her falling. She heard Stockman chuckling in her ear.

"Remember Enyo, if you don't complete this mission then you can kiss your freedom good-bye." Dr. Stockman added darkly, "Along with your life. So if I were you, and thankfully I'm not, I would get a move on."

Enyo rolled her eyes, "And thankfully I'm not you, Stinkman. Or else I'd be big mouth, egotistical, sniveling coward."

"How dare you!"

"Enough! Enyo complete your mission within the time frame!" Shredder ordered, silencing them both.

"Yes, Master Shredder." Enyo answered robotically. She perched herself on the flag pole, taking her phone out and looking at the map Tiger Claw provided her. She was only a few miles away from her target. Tucking her phone away, Enyo was able to get to the correct roof top and continued her run.

"I don't see why we're out here looking for Haley. I doubt Bucket Head will let her out again. At least, not without Tiger Claw." Mikey complained as his brothers looked over a map. Red circles were crossed out in different places within the city.

"If you were under Shredder's control Haley would stop at nothing to get you back, Mikey." Donatello said as he crossed off another location. "Besides, we've only been doing this for two days. We haven't run out of New York… yet."

"We'll continue searching for another hour and then head in." Leonardo ordered.

"You guys do what you want, but I am not giving up!" Raphael yelled.

"We're not giving up, Raph. That's the last thing I would even consider. But it's too cold for us to be out here all night. What good will be to Haley if we die?" Leonardo questioned.

Raphael's shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh. The hot head knew his brother was right, like always. Raph was beginning to feel the frost through his many layers of clothing; he could only imagine how cold his brothers were. He nodded with a heavy heart, his eyes dropping to the cement finish of the roof with shame. If Haley were there with them she'd probably offer them some vodka or whiskey to warm them right up. They, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, would have refused. Raphael, however, would have taken her up on the offer in a heartbeat.

As they sprinted towards the Shell Razor the air around them grew colder. The frigid air sweeping through the alley next to them filled their nostrils with an intense dose of fear. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Realizing that they could be attacked at any moment, they readied their weapons and took their usual defensive stance. When nothing came they just kind of stared at each other and the gloomy area awkwardly.

That's when they heard someone scream and crash into a pile of trash cans. Their bodies began to move towards the stranger before they could register what was happening. The brothers skidded to a stop when they saw a middle aged man backed up into the wall, panicking and trembling with fear. The tip of the sword was inches away from his neck, close to drawing blood, but not causing real pain. Following the length of the blade to the owner, their jaws nearly unhinged at the Enyo holding the blade.

She hadn't realized that they were there or she did, but just didn't care. Enyo had a job to do. "Master Shredder has grown tired of your laziness and lies."

"P-please," The man begged, "I c-can p-pay. I just n-need a little m-more time."

They could see her smirk through her cloth mask. "Oh you'll pay. With your life."

"No!" Raphael charged her, stopping her jab by grabbing her wrists and raising them. "What do you think you're doing Haley?"

Enyo growled and kicked Raph off of her. "My name is not Haley, freak!"

Leonardo stood before his hot headed brother, while Donnie and Mikey helped the man to escape.

"Your name is Haley Holland." Leo began, holding a blade above his head and the tip of the other barely touched the disgusting ground. "Your father died when you were seven. He was a cop and was gunned down by a thug from the Purple Dragons."

Stockman's voice blasted in her ear, "Get rid of them Enyo."

Enyo swung at him, locking their blades together. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes…you do." Raphael stood, tucking his Sais away.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leonardo yelled.

"Just trust me Leo." Raphael approached her with his hands up. "Please listen to me."

"Now Enyo, kill them!" Stalkman barked.

Enyo coldly glared at him, taking her sword and swung it at the red clad turtle and kicking Leonardo square in the gut simultaneously. Raphael took the tiny window he had between her attacks and lunged towards her. He knocked them both to the ground, causing her to lose the ear piece that allowed Stockman to speak to her and to drop her sword. Raph straddled her and pinned her hands above her head. With his strength, plus the weight of his shell, he knew she wouldn't be strong enough to push him off.

"Your name is Haley. You moved back to New York because Shredder murdered your mother. We met in an alley just like this one, you were fighting a couple of Purple Dragons, you hurt head and we took you to April. Remember April? She is your best friend and Casey annoys the hell out of you. Splinter was training you to master your spiritual powers." Raphael rambled, desperate to break through.

Enyo kneed Raph in plastron and was able to escape. She grabbed her sword and pointed it at her attacker. The young turtle struggled to breathe as he stood. He knew he had a few broken ribs after her last move. Through clenched teeth he mentioned the one person he wanted to avoid as much as possible.

"What about Oliver? Do you remember him?"

Enyo froze, her eyes grew wide and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"You don't remember Oliver dying in your arms? You can stand there and tell me that you don't remember the police dragging you away from his body, covered in his blood?"

Leo appeared from the shadows and forced Raph to lean on him. "Raph, I think that's enough."

"Ollie…" Her sword clanged loudly when it fell from her grasp. Enyo fell to her knees, clutching her head. The brothers snapped their head in attention. They cautiously approached her, dropping down to her level.

"Haley?" Leo questioned.

When Enyo glanced up at them, the hard—cold—glare was stricken from the masked face. The light had returned, but she was struggling.

Raphael gripped her shoulder. "Fight it Haley. Come back to us."

"Raph…" Haley barely got out, the pain in her head increasing. "Please…kill me."

"No, no way! April told us to save you." Raphael retorted.

"Please Raph." Haley choked, "Before I…ah!"

"Haley!" Leo and Raph both shouted as she crumbled further.

"I told you…my name isn't Haley!" She swatted at them, throwing shurikens and managed to escape.

Raphael attempted to run after her, but buckled under the protest of his broken ribs. Leo held onto him a little bit tighter. "Easy Raph."

"We have to go after her, Leo." Raph panted.

"Not tonight. You're hurt and we have to make sure Don and Mikey are alright." Leo began to drag his brother to the end of the alley. "The good news is that you were able to get through to her, maybe not in the best way, but now we know that Haley _is _in there."

Raph didn't agree with his brother. He believed that Enyo was just playing a trick on them, like someone who was trained by Oroku Saki would. He couldn't believe that Haley would want him to kill her, not after the possibility of getting her back. The red clad turtle held onto that hope as his leader walked them to their getaway van. Don and Mikey fussed over him, but sooner or later his eyes and mind grew heavy enough to drift asleep.

He dreamt of her while he was unconscious. Raphael couldn't help it. Being that close to her brought back so many memories. The shirt he had kept of hers didn't smell like Haley anymore, he was starting to forget the simple things about her. Like her natural scent mixed with her favorite shea butter and hazelnut body was. The tiny scar above her right eyebrow, that someone would normally miss unless they were in her face. Or the way her smile cocks more to the left when she's up to trouble.

"Raphael…"

Through the slits in his eyes he swore he thought he saw Haley towering over him, the halo of light surrounding her didn't help matters.

"Raph, can you hear me?"

"He'll be fine April. His fever has gone down. All he needs is sleep." Donatello reassured their red headed friend.

"I don't think he's ever going to be fine if what Leo said about Haley is true." April admitted. He felt her smooth hand slide off his forehead when she followed his brother out of his room. Raph would never let himself say it because of his pride, but he wished that April never left him. Having her around kept the darkness away.

Enyo ran as far and as fast as she could. She needed to put as much distance between her and those freaks as much as possible. Her brain pulsed, threatening to burst from her skull. The words those two said to her, they stung more than one of Master Shredder's electrical batons. Finally, she couldn't run anymore. Her legs caved and she ended up stumbling into a heap of stinking trash.

She managed to dig out her communicator and pressed the panic button. Enyo thought about getting up and trying to run some more, but every muscle in her body protested—even an inch. She peeled her mask off, letting the cold air nip at her lips and chill the sweat on her chin and forehead. There was something comforting about lying in a pile of garbage and staring up at the stars that relaxed her. When the clouds rolled in and cold rain drops pelted her face, Enyo allowed herself to close her eyes. Thinking that maybe she wouldn't fall into a deep sleep, but welcomed it all the same.

Tiger Claw slowly approached her, nudged her leg to wake her up, but she didn't budge. He scratched his hairy chin and lowered himself down, balancing on his feet and resting his beefy arms on his knees. The mutant brushed hair out of her face, taking notice to the tiny cuts from a scuffle. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked as she slept and how exhausted she was. Enyo's cheeks glowed with a fever, she exhaled heavily—her chest rose and fell quickly.

A foot bot returned with her sword, clean of any blood from her target. Tiger Claw glared at it and wondered if she faced unseen complications. His answers would have to wait. He picked Enyo up carefully, carrying her princess style, her head nuzzling against his bicep drew a small smile from the giant cat.

"We're leaving. Gather any evidence that may link the Foot to anything that has happened." Tiger Claw ordered before powering up his jet pack and flew away.

"What happened?" Shredder demanded as soon as he walked into the infirmary.

Tiger Claw turned towards his master, "It is hard to say. I found her in a garbage pile."

"I don't care about that. She was fighting with two of the turtles before we lost all communication. If they told her anything that could ruin everything!"

"Again, that is hard to say." Tiger Claw retorted.

"We shall see." Shredder approached Enyo and was about to pull her from the bed, but Tiger Claw stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"All you need to know, Master Shredder, is that Enyo called us for help. She did not go with the turtles or allowed herself to be taken. If that does not prove where her loyalties lie, then I do not what will." Tiger Claw spoke.

Shredder rolled his shoulder, forcing Tiger Claws paw to drop from its grasp. He glared at the unconscious girl for a minute or two before storming out of the infirmary.


	41. One Year Part 7

**Author's note: I don't know what happened the week I wrote this. However, the second trailer for the movie came out today, so that's cool. I do not own TMNT. **

Swords could be heard clinging against each other. If a random Joe looked around for the noise, he wouldn't find it. Not unless he went to the roof tops and spot a giant turtle and a girl dressed up as a ninja fighting. He would most likely run away, making a promise that he would never drink ever again. Or he'd stick around and record the fight.

Luckily, that doesn't happen. Leonardo and Karai swing their weapons at each other. If anyone from the Foot Clan was watching it looked like they were really going at each other. And for a second the young leader thought they were, until Karai began to speak.

"I want to help Haley." Karai whispered.

Leo stopped moving, his mouth hanging open.

"Don't stop fighting."

He was confused, but he obliged her request. "Why do you want to help her? Help us? Didn't you swear vengeance against Master Splinter?"

"That doesn't matter. Not now." Karai charged him, swimming her short blade at his plastron, but he easily dodged. "I learned something last night. Shredder is planning something really big and it concerns Haley."

"Why should I believe you?" Leonardo took a Te Ura Gasumi stance.

Karai's sword fell to her side, "They're going to completely wipe her mind. Her past, her name, memories—everything. She won't be Haley or Enyo. She'll be a robot. An obedient killing machine. And her first target will be you and your family."

Leo's brow furrowed. He knew he couldn't trust her because of their past encounters, but there was something in her face that told him that he could trust her this time. He could hear Raph already, shouting his protest and trying to talk some since into his head over heels leader. "I ask again, why should I trust you?"

Karai was about to answer, but something deep inside her made her shut her mouth. Perhaps it was the many years of training with Oroku Saki, but she felt out of place talking about her feelings. She glared at the loose gravel intently. Karai tried her hardest to say the words that screamed in her head: _she's my friend._

"You actually care about her, don't you?" Leo questioned.

Karai fell back into her normal laid back façade and laughed at his accusation. "I don't care about her. Sure she's fun to train with, but I don't think she's my friend or anything."

Leonardo cocked an eyebrow, sensing that Karai was faking her excuse. "I call bullshit."

Karai's mouth dropped, surprised that such vulgar language actually came from the goody-two-shoes turtle's mouth. She regained her composure, took a power stance, but shifted all of her weight to one hip. "If Shredder is willing to go that far with Haley. Then what's stopping him from doing the same to me. He needs to be stopped."

Leonardo sigh, tucking his swords away. "I need to talk to my brothers."

"Are you serious? We don't have that much time!" Karai shouted.

"I'm sorry Karai, but if this is a trap, which is very likely, I need to talk to my brothers and Master Splinter." Leo retorted.

"You aren't listening to me Leo! Shredder is going to do this tomorrow! So you either come with me now to save her or your friend will be gone forever." Karai warned.

Leo internally panicked. If Karai was telling the truth then Haley was in danger and she needed help as soon as possible. What if it was a trap? Leonardo would be knee deep in enemy territory. His family would have no idea where he would be. Worst case scenario, he would get captured and turned into one of Shredder's slaves.

"I'm sorry Karai, but I just…can't trust you." Leonardo dryly stated. "If you _are_ telling the truth, then we'll help, but right now…I don't know."

"Leo please, if this goes south Haley could actually die. For real this time. He won't bring her back, he'll leave her to rot." Karai pleaded, her voice trembling and brown eyes begging—on verge of tears.

A light bulb switched flickered on, "Wait…how did he bring her back? She was dead by the time we got to her and Raph and her funeral…"

Karai interrupted him, closing the gap. "Shredder had the Kraang that we captured a few years ago create a replica of Haley. Wounds and all. No one saw the difference. He took her body to a friend of his in Japan and he brought her back to life."

"You don't know how?"

"No. Someone had to stay behind to keep you guys on your toes." Karai half joked.

Leonardo sighed, "I'll probably regret this decision, but if my brother's don't want to help, I will. Can you find a way to delay their plan?"

Karai's entire face brightened, "Of course. Sabotage is what I do best."

The turtle leader nodded, "I'll be in contact with you within an hour. Where should we meet up?"

"The building you guys use to spy on us." Karai replied quickly. Leonardo looked horror stricken and at a loss for words. "Don't worry, no one else knows that but me."

Karai left him standing there completely lost. She reveled in his stone dead face of shock. Focusing on her mission, Karai had to decide what fun way she could foil her father's plan.

"You can't be serious, Leo?" Raphael yelled.

"Yes I am! It concerns Haley, why aren't you running out the door to go save her?" Leonardo asked.

"Because your intel came from Karai!"

"Raph has a point, Leo." Donatello chimed in. "The last time we fell for one of Karai's tricks we almost got barbequed."

"That's why I came here first instead of storming Shredder's layer." Leonardo said, "I learned my lesson when it comes to Karai."

"Yea, it only took a dozen and half times to figure out that she's the bad guy." Raph pouted in couch. He was still sore from his fight with Enyo a week ago.

Master Splinter approached his sons after listening to them bicker. "Do you trust her, Leo?"

"I dunno Master Splinter. I kind of do, but given my past with her I'm…I'm confused." Leo admitted, "You should have seen her face. She looked scared and worried. Something tells me that she really cares about Haley, like the way we do."

"How do you figure?" Donnie asked.

"I think Karai sees Haley as a friend since she doesn't have much."

"Or any." Raphael interrupted. Master Splinter glared the hot headed turtle. Raphael cringed under the pressure, "Sorry Sensei."

The rat nodded, accepting his son's apology. "Normally I would suggest not going out, but hearing Leonardo's story I think this mission is important."

"You really want us to go, Sensei?" Leo asked, eyes beaming at his father.

"Yes. I don't think we can afford to ignore this problem." Master Splinter agreed, "I shall wait by my cheese phone if you need me. Be safe my sons and good luck."

**Author's note: You know shit is serious when Master Splinter waits by the cheese phone. **


	42. One Year Part 8

**Author's note and disclaimer: Thank god these chapters are short or else I could have lost interest in editing this days ago. I do not own TMNT.**

**WOLFJADE28 asked me if I could give Shredder a phone, what kind of phone it would be? She/he suggested a cheese grater, but I would give him an ass phone because he's an asshole. **

Tiger Claw and a few Foot Bots dragged Karai and the brothers into Stalkman's lab.

"What is the meaning of this Tiger Claw?" Shredder demanded.

"Karai has betrayed you Master. She told them of your plan to completely erase Enyo's mind." Tiger Claw bowed his head, snarling at the five who failed their mission.

The Shredder glared down at his daughter with disgust. "You disappoint me Karai."

"The feelings mutual." Karai muttered as the bots took their prisoners and tied them together.

Leonardo and Tiger Claw shared a knowing glance with other as they were positioned to watch their friend. The group prayed that they weren't being tricked as they thought back to an hour ago.

The brothers stood around a roof top, arguing with each other. They couldn't decide on a plan to rescue Haley. Then Karai arrived, flipping onto the gravel surface and landing with ease. They were too busy amongst themselves to notice that she was there, watching them with a bored expression and glancing down at her nails. Raphael was close to flipping his top and storming off.

"Hey guys, you know you're wasting precious saving time, right?" Karai asked lazily.

The boys stopped fighting and turned towards the kunoichi. "You guys done fight? Or are you going to start braiding each other's hair?"

"Jokes on you, we don't have hair." Mikey laughed.

"Shut it Mikey." Raphael slapped his little brother upside his head. "Did you do it?"

Karai smiled mischievously, "We have an hour to sneak in, get Haley and get her somewhere safe."

"What are we looking at?" Leonardo asked.

"A couple dozen Foot Bots, the mutants and oh Shredder. No biggie." Karai replied sarcastically, shifting all of her weight onto one hip.

"We've faced them all before." Leonardo confidently said, "As soon as Haley is clear then we leave."

"That's going to be a lot more difficult than you think." Karai began. "Shredder has Foot Bots everywhere, at every entrance and exits. They've been programed to alert Stockman if they're taken out."

"What about going in underground?" Donatello asked.

Karai shook her head, "Shredder has everything covered. He's not taking any chances. Not this time."

"Then how are we supposed to get inside?" Raphael clenched his fist.

"Perhaps a direct approach would be best."

Everyone turned towards the baritone voice with their weapons at the ready. Tiger Claw emerged from the shadows with his paws in the air. "I am not here to fight."

"Sorry if we don't believe you." Raphael twirled his Sais around, glaring down the giant cat.

Karai stepped in front of them, "Let's hear him out."

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael shouted.

"Raph hear me out. For the past year, Tiger Claw has been keeping an eye on Haley. They've trained together. It's because of him Haley has been able to be out in the open. I think he genuinely cares for her." Karai urged the turtles to believe her.

"It is true. I've come to care for the girl. I cannot explain it, but she is like a cub to me and I would do anything to keep her safe." Tiger Claw admitted.

"You'd even go against The Shredder?" Leonardo asked in disbelief that the loyal mutant would turn his back on his master.

"Yes I would." Tiger Claw stated clearly, "I am the only one strong and skilled enough to fight him. So what do you have left to lose?"

"Um you mean besides our shells?" Mikey asked.

The Shredder has his back turned towards his enemies as Stalkman finished hooking Enyo to the giant machine. She was unconscious, unaware of the giant plate attached to her head—covering half of her face. Her arms and legs were strapped to the table. The boys noticed fresh bruises and cuts along her exposed flesh.

"We're ready to begin Master Shredder." Stockman said with a sly smile.

"Excellent." He turned towards the captives, "In a few minutes your friend will be completely wiped from her mind. And then I will have her take care of all of you, one by one."

Mikey wiggled free, "I don't think so Bucket Head!"

He threw a few shurikens at the machine, causing it spark, catch on fire and shut down. Before The Foot took action, Tiger Claw leapt into action, dragging his sword along Shredder's gauntlet. While they fought the brothers and Karai covered Donatello's shell as he unhooked Enyo from the various machines.

"How dare you betray me!" Shredder shouted.

"You gave me no choice! Your need for vengeance has driven you mad! What you're doing to this girl is wrong, where is the honor in it?" Tiger Claw loudly rebuttable, pushing his master backwards.

"Honor? This has nothing to do with honor. This has to do with that rat took from me!"

"You are a misguided, delusional fool! Your hatred has blinded you from the truth! You are the one that killed Teng Shen. Everything that's happened is your fault!" Tiger Claw took his guns out and began shooting at Shredder.

The fire along the sides of the building began growing, making it difficult to maneuver around the building. After Raph finished off his last robot he saw Donatello having difficulty removing the helmet from Haley. He rushed towards them, taking care of a few Foot Bots along the way.

"What's taking so long Don?" Raphael asked.

"It's this stupid thing! I can't get it off. I've tried everything!" Donatello yelled in frustration. Raphael grabbed the helmet and was about to pull it off, but the brainiac shoved him away.

"Why'd you do that?" Raphael was about to smack his brother.

"Because if we forcefully take it off, it could fry her brain!" Donatello yelled frantically.

Raphael rolled his eyes and caught the wires that were attached to the helmet. "Can we cut those?"

Donatello looked up and lit up, "Yes! Cut those, I'll secure a way out!"

Raphael swiped his blades along the wires, easily cutting through them and did the same to her restraints. He was about to pick her up when a part of the ceiling came crashing down. He jumped out of the way and loudly cursed when he saw the rubble block his way to Enyo.

Leonardo was the only one that was free to help his brother clear the ceiling rubble away. The Shredder was set on ending Tiger Claw's life, tapping into his second wind. Karai finished her fight with her bots and went to his aid, pushing him far away enough to where he lost his balance and almost went face first into the flame. When he got to his feet another piece of the ceiling fell, cutting The Foot Clan off from the turtles.

Leo and Raph were close to Enyo, there was just a giant slab blocking them from the girl. Tiger Claw tucked his guns away, cracked his paws and began to pull the debris away. With enough room, the brothers were able to wedge themselves in between the rock and Enyo's bed and push the rest of it off of her.

Donatello sprinted in just in time to see Tiger Claw pick their friend up and cradle her in one arm. He led the way to their getaway car and as soon as they sped away from the building it collapsed.

Donatello's face appeared on Leonardo's screen. "Where are we going Leo?"

"April's farmhouse." He replied.

"Is that a good idea, you know with Tiger Claw and Karai?" Donatello questioned.

"We don't have much of a choice and neither do they." Leonardo defended.

Before Donatello could say anything else, Raphael yelled at him about getting the helmet off of their friend. Everyone stepped out of the way, giving the brainiac enough room to cut off any wires that might spark or electrocute her. Slowly, he slid the helmet off her head and checked her vitals.

"Everything is strong, it's just a matter of her waking up." Donatello turned towards Karai and Tiger Claw. "Do you know what kind of anesthesia Stalkman used to put her under?"

"Something that I can't pronounce." Karai replied bluntly.

Donatello's shoulders dropped, "Then I guess we wait this out. Hopefully, she stays asleep until we reach the farm house."

"I'm confused. Why would that be a bad thing?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Think about it numbskull. Right now, Haley is Enyo. She's been trained to kill us, so if she were to wake up surrounded by all of us, what do you think she'll do?" Donatello asked slowly.

Mikey took a few seconds to think of his answer, "She'll go all crazy and try to hurt us?"

Donatello nodded happily and then turned his attention to Karai and Tiger Claw. The giant mutant had finished settling against the cold steel of the armored van. Karai leaned against the wall opposite from him, her arms crossed over her chest. He glanced at his brothers who were up front with Leonardo, trying to get him to stop to get food.

"I know the others won't say it, especially Raph, but thank you for helping us." Donatello quietly said. "Haley means a lot to us."

"We're gonna need visitation rights." Karai joked. She didn't want to admit that she kind of liked Enyo, it gave her someone to talk to.

"That probably won't be a problem since your father will have his entire clan out there looking for the both of you." Donatello said as a matter of factly.

"Just how farm is this house?" Karai asked.

"There is no internet, chickens are almost always on the loose and Big Foot stops by every now and then." Donatello explained quickly.

Tiger Claw and Karai didn't know how to respond, they just stood there with their jaws hanging open.

"Yea I know. Hello medieval times." Donatello chuckled as he sat in his seat.

**Author's note: I would actually like living out in the country. I'm going to become a hermit one day. **


	43. One Year Part 9

**Author's note and disclaimer: Last chapter to edit for the day. This is going by quicker than I thought it would. But then again, everything was nearly perfect to begin with sooooooo….yea review please!**

The inability to move her arms is what woke her up. Enyo's eyes shot open and attempted to break the handcuffs by pulling on them. The loud clanging made the large sleeping animal in the corner stir. Enyo relaxed a little seeing him. Then she noticed that he wasn't in chains. Was this another test?

She sat up, her arms resting above her head. Glancing around the room she noticed that there was no life in it. The walls were bare and peeling and the only window was broken, letting fresh, cold air loom inside. There was a rocking chair in the corner, but it was too tiny for Tiger Claw to use. The floor looked like it would squeak with every step, no matter how lightly you tried to step. Her bed was a standard mattress, nothing fancy.

Judging from the trees outside and the brightness from the sun Enyo guessed that they weren't in the city. She inhaled deeply, letting the familiar animal stench fill her memories. Why did everything seem familiar?

She felt a tingle sensation start in her hands. Enyo needed out of these before she lost the feeling in both hands. Looking around she found a pillow most likely tossed onto the bed by Tiger Claw. Using the heel of her foot, Enyo dragged the lump until it was secure between her ankles. She swung her legs, kicking the pillow at Tiger Claw. It landed against his face, startling him.

"Get these things off of me." Enyo demanded.

Tiger Claw yawned loudly. Getting to his feet, he cracked open the door and called for one of the turtles. Now she was really confused.

"I'm not into this kinky shit, Tiger Claw. Get these fucking things off." Enyo demanded again, but louder.

"She definitely sounds like Haley." Leonardo chuckled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Enyo glared at the turtle. The one that wore a blue mask, the leader. Why wasn't Tiger Claw tearing him to shreds and using his shell as a bowl?

"Do you remember this place?" Leonardo asked, leaning against the wall. He was smart to stay away from her. If he had sat down she would have kicked him. "We brought you here once a couple of years ago. You were hurt and depressed. April thought the fresh air would help."

Enyo remained silent.

Leonardo sighed, "Haley you have to remember who you are. Who we are. We're your family—"

"I'm not Haley." Enyo interrupted.

"Yes you are." Leonardo clenched his fist.

"No. I am not." Enyo said slowly, deeply. She wanted to punch the freak in his stupid face and escape.

"Yes you are." Tiger Claw uttered calmly, approaching his comrade slowly with a thick book in his paws. He held it up for her to see. There were tons of faces. It was like looking at a crowd of people, but on paper. Leonardo pointed to a girl who looked like her, except with longer hair and wore a ton of make-up.

Leonardo slid his finger across the page to the name that matched the position of the girl in the picture. "Haley Holland."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Tiger Claw and Leonardo grunted in unison. "Why is she so stubborn?"

Tiger Claw shrugged, "Beats me."

"Why are you acting so friendly towards him?" Enyo asked the warm blooded cat.

"Because he speaks the truth." Tiger Claw replied swiftly.

"Or he has you under some mind control." Enyo suggested.

Tiger Claw shook his head, "He does not. Haley you must listen to us."

Enyo rolled her eyes and dipped her head back, "Not you too."

The mutant cat held the book inches away from her face. "This was you in a past life, a life that was stolen from you by a man who you thought loved you."

"Maybe I don't want to be this Haley, she sounds stupid." Enyo stated bluntly.

"No, Haley isn't stupid. She's intelligent and incredibly gifted. She has a mouth that gets her in more trouble than out. And most importantly, she _hates_ Oroku Saki."

"The last part sounds right." Enyo laughed.

Leonardo's shoulders dropped and glanced up at Tiger Claw, "We're not getting very far."

"Perhaps _they_ can get through to her." Tiger Claw pointed to the door. They shared a look with each other, like they had a secret.

"They probably can, but not now. She needs a break." Leonardo chanced a glance at Enyo and caught her rolling her eyes. "We can continue this tonight."

Enyo was relieved when they left. She tried to move, but her arms stopped short. She looked at her wrists and saw the silver bracelets around her wrists. "Dammit."

A few hours later Karai swung open the door with a shit eating grin across her face.

"Does your daddy know you're here?" Enyo joked.

"Nope." Karai answered, kicking the door closed with her foot. She was carrying a tray of food and placed it on the nightstand.

The captured ninja wasn't all that surprised. Karai has made it habit to go against her father. She must've dragged Tiger Claw down with her.

A spoon full of rice tapped her cheek. Enyo glared at Karai who was still smiling, "Open wide for the air plane."

"I will kill you." Enyo threatened.

"C'mon say ah." Karai held to spoon in front of Enyo's mouth.

"I can feed myself."

Karai scoffed, "How? You're chained to the bed."

"Then unchain me."

"Not gonna happen." Karai shook her head and ate the spoonful herself.

"You don't have the key?" Enyo questioned.

"Oh I have the key, but they told me not to set you free." Karai dug into her pocket and held up the tiny object. "They don't trust you."

"They shouldn't." Enyo gloated.

"They're just trying to help you." Karai scooped another mound of rice into the spoon.

"I don't need help. Especially theirs."

"You don't remember what the Shredder almost did to you, do you?" Karai questioned, placing the bowl back on the nightstand.

"Enlighten me."

"He was going to erase you. He was going to start from scratch and make it to where you would never disobey him. If we didn't rescue you, you would have become his puppet. This version of you and Haley would have been eradicated. Just like before."

"What do you mean before?" Enyo knew she could trust Karai. Karai never lied to her. She was always there to help her after a rough training session with Shredder. Karai was the only one that wasn't afraid to enter her cell. Enyo always listened to Karai's stories about Japan and shared a picture of her late mother. There were some night that gab for hours until one of them fell asleep. Or they would just sit in silence.

Karai sighed, not really sure where she should begin. "I don't know the details, but all I know is that you died. You were dead when Shredder brought you to Japan. I'm not sure how he pulled it off, but he brought you back to life. You had no memory of what happened to you or who you were. So he and Stalkman came up with a plan. They put you under and implanted a personality, they created you."

Enyo remembered that part. She remembered being afraid of the creatures that surrounded her. That fear turned to hatred. Hatred for the man who tortured her every time she went against him. But she couldn't leave him. He made it very clear to her that the outside world hated her very existence. Shredder told her that she wasn't loved by her parents, that she didn't have any friends. That she would never belong to the world.

"I know about the lies Shredder fed you, but he's wrong." Karai picked up the year book, placed it in her lap and pointed to Haley. "But you were loved. Everyone here loves you. They want to help you. You just have to give us a chance."

Karai stood and released Enyo from her shackles. Enyo sighed in relief, rubbing and rotating her wrists.

"Before you get an ideas of escaping. You should know that we are hours away from the next town. There is nothing but forest around us and you will got lost. That is if Big Foot doesn't get to you first."

**Author's note: Big Foot makes the perfect guard dog. Please review!**


	44. One Year Part 10

**Author's note and disclaimer: I hate everything right now. I have Bop to the Top stuck in my fucking head. I can't stand High School Musical and we half watched half listened to it while cleaning up a friend's house. And for whatever reason that song stuck with me. I want to light everything on fire. **

**I do not own TMNT. **

After two days of being locked in a room with nothing to do except eat, sleep and katas, Enyo was beginning to get antsy. The only ones that visited were Tiger Claw, Karai and Leonardo. The turtle leader wouldn't let his brothers see her and she had no idea why. The red one she could understand. From what she could tell he was emotionally attached to their friend Haley. Judging by how loud and annoying the orange one was, if she was locked in a room with him, she'd hurl him out the window.

The others were getting frustrated with Enyo's progress. She was as stubborn as ever. Maybe worse. The more Leonardo and the other two told her about Haley's life, Enyo was beginning to think that Haley was better off staying dead. Murdered parents and guardian. Biological parents that wanted nothing to do with her. A sociopath for a boyfriend. The only thing she had going for her were her friends and a really weird and conflicted feelings towards a mutated animal.

Yea, Haley was better off staying dead. In Enyo's world there was no grey, only black and white. Good and evil. Dark and light. The dead and the living.

"C'mon Enyo, you can't seriously think Haley is better off inside her head?" Leonardo questioned, running a giant hand down his face.

"Inside my head, yes." Enyo replied. She was sitting against the wall, legs crossed and hands in her lap (not cuffed).

"She deserves to live her own life."

"So do I." Enyo glared at the young turtle. "You just want me to disappear, well that's not happening. Haley needs me."

Karai, Leonardo and Tiger Claw shared a suspecting glance.

"What do you mean she needs you?" Leonardo asked.

Enyo's eyes darkened when she smirked and stared at Karai and Tiger Claw for a millisecond, "Do you think she'll be handle all the innocent blood I've spilled?"

Leonardo's heart stopped, his blue eyes widening.

Enyo leaned forward, "Will you and your family be able to live with a monster?"

"That is enough Enyo." Tiger Claw spoke, clamping a paw on the turtle's shoulder. Enyo leaned back against the wall again, her confident and cold eye contact never wavering from Leonardo's.

"We have much to discuss."

Finally she was alone. Enyo slid off her bed and went to the window. The one with the Bo staff was underneath her this time. She caught onto their shift changes the other day. It's never the same person at the same time. Enyo could escape right now if she wanted to, he wouldn't be difficult to take down. But he was just as loud as the annoying one.

Donatello's attention was drawn to the front of the house, April was calling him to come inside for a meeting. As bored as he was, he didn't want to leave his post. Something felt off. He looked over his shoulder up at the window and found it empty. He shrugged, thinking that Enyo fell asleep.

His brothers and new allies gathered in the living room. Leo and Raph would usually be arguing about something by now, but the two were strangely quiet. Tiger Claw was standing in the middle of the room and Karai was sitting on an arm of the couch.

"What's going on?" Donatello asked, "Were you able to get through to her?"

Leo shook his head, "No, but there's something else we have to consider."

"Consider what?"

"Before you make you decisions turtles, let me explain." Tiger Claw spoke with authority. "What Enyo did while under the charge of Oroku Saki was not her fault."

"I'm really confused. Like Mikey confused." Donatello stated bluntly.

"All will be made clear, I promise." Tiger Claw encouraged Donatello to sit by pointing to the empty rocking chair. "You are already aware of how Shredder brainwashed and trained Haley, correct?"

"That much we know." Raphael answered.

"He did not brainwash her in the traditional sense. He tortured her until her will was broken and rebuilt it so that she would follow his every word." Tiger Claw took in their shocked expressions, "In order to prove that her loyalty would not waver she was tasked to go after a few humans."

"By go after, do you mean she…killed them?" Donatello asked.

Tiger Claw nodded, "Yes. I am unaware of how many, but I do know there were quite a few.

"What are you trying to say?" April asked defensively.

"Enyo asked me if we would be able to live with a murderer." Leonardo repeated their captive's question, "Would we be able to?"

"Of course we can!" Raphael shouted, closing in on his brother. "Enyo was the one that killed them, not Haley. Neither of them were in control of their body. You know who's responsible? The Shredder!"

"I agree with Raph." April chimed in, grabbing the turtle's shoulder, pulling him back a little. "We all agree that Haley and Enyo are completely innocent in this whole situation."

"Yea you might want to let Tiger Claw finish his story before you decide anything." Karai spoke suddenly.

"What now?" Mikey whined.

"I agree that Haley is innocent, but I do not believe Enyo is." Tiger Claw paused, "Every time she came back from her mission, she was always covered in their blood and smiling."

"She smiled?" Mikey asked innocently, trying to connect the dots. "Oh."

"My father turned her into a monster who enjoys killing. It was kind of creepy." Karai shuttered at the memory of Enyo playing with the wet blood on her face. She jumped off the arm of the couch and sauntered upstairs to check on their prisoner.

"That's why we need to move up our time table. We can't afford to leave Haley in there." Leonardo ordered, "That means you two are going in."

April and Raphael nodded towards each other, "We're ready."

"Good because we start right now." Leonardo confirmed.

Karai ran into the room, "She's gone! Enyo is gone!"

Sprinting towards the forest, Enyo didn't bother to turn towards the farm when she heard the front door snap against the house. She laughed when she disappeared into the trees, maneuvering through them as if she had done it a hundred times before.

She crossed over the river, knowing her scent would be lost to Tiger Claw. Now all Enyo had left was to avoid the Big Foot that Karai mentioned. Even if it was a lie to keep her inside, Enyo wasn't going to chance it.

Entering the middle of the forest, Enyo rested against the biggest oak she had ever seen. To get a better of idea of where she needed to go, she decided to climb it. She was half way up when the air changed. It was in the middle of spring, but she felt like frost would cover her exposed skin the matter of seconds.

Enyo pinned herself against the trunk, her eyes carefully watching for anything to move in every direction. The panic subsided after a few minutes passed by. Perhaps she was just on edge after escaping. She moved to the center of the branch, ready to jump to the next one, when something caught her foot and dragged her down.

When Enyo came to, she was bobbing—staring at the ground. There was a thick vine tied around her wrists, legs and arms. She was stuck and could only maneuver her head enough to see that the person who had her was covered in hair. Lots of hair.

"You've got to be shitting me." Enyo groaned, "Big Foot?"

The creature looked over her shoulder and brightly smiled. "Yesh, me Big Foot."

"Where are you taking me Big Foot?"

"Big Foot take you to Donny. You bad girl."

"Great." Enyo rolled her eyes and gave up trying to escaping. She wouldn't get far, not with the giant's five feet worth of legs.

Big Foot carefully sat Enyo down on the couch and turned to Donatello with the same bright smile. Karai stood before the tied up girl, with both hands on her hips and smugly smiling down at her.

"I hate you." Enyo whispered, turning her head to the side, wanting to hide her embarrassment.

"I told you Big Foot would get you." Karai crouched down to her level and patted her on the head.

"I really, fucking hate you." Enyo attempted to shoot down the kunoichi, but she couldn't hide her reddening cheeks.

"Keep telling yourself that, princess."

When Leonardo entered the room Donatello immediately reported where Big Foot caught their friend.

"In the middle of the forest? She got that far so fast. It's like she—"

"She remembers everything, like muscle memory, I know. And judging from how she's speaking I'd wager that Haley is trying to push her way out." Donatello agreed.

Leonardo turned towards April and Raphael, "You two have to go in now."

Karai dragged Enyo off the couch while April climb behind her, while the red head placed her hands on top of her head. Raphael sat in front of her, grabbing her face and forced her to look at him. Before Enyo could figure out what was happening, she felt her mind sink.

_"__Do you see her Raph?" April's voice echoed throughout the cluttered mess. _

_Raphael twirled around, taking in the site. Enyo's memories from the past year were cracked in several places. Like something or someone was punching glass over and over. Inside the cracks he could easily make out Haley's memories. The ones that he knew of. Pictures of her family floated around and images of Oliver surfaced every now and then. _

_ "__No I don't see her." Raphael landed on the roof of the high school. "How do I find her?"_

_ "__Haley needs to focus on you, Raph." April's voice rippled throughout the swirly vortex. _

_Raphael took a few deep breaths, twirled his Sais in his hands and began yelling. "Of course you wouldn't be here! You're such a loser! Hiding away inside this place like a coward! I bet Mikey could even kick your ass!"_

_ "__Uh Raph, that might not be the best approach." _

_ "__Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Raphael anticipated for his friend's assault for what seemed like hours. The frame of the fractured mind turned deep orange and purples, as if the sun was setting. _

_ "__You sure antagonizing her is the best way?" April asked. _

_ "__Not really no. Do you have a better idea?" Raphael's shoulders heaved. He tucked his Sias away, listening to April hum as she thought._

_ "__Maybe try…talking to her?"_

_ "__Talk to her? That's the best you got?"_

_ "__It's a lot better than trying to fight her. Now do it." April ordered. _

_ "__Ok, ok." Raphael surrendered. He sat on the edge of the roof and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I know you're there Haley, I know you're afraid to come back. But I also that know that you're fighting to come back to us. I never thought this would happen, not in a million years. After you died…I…it was hard. I've never been through something like that. It was definitely an eye opener._

_ "__I thought, this is what she felt every single day after her parents and Oliver died. I couldn't bare it. I don't know how you did it. You're incredibly strong Haley, you're sure as hell stronger than all of us combined."_

_Raphael paused, looking for a sign that she was going to appear. When she didn't, he continued. "I'm not angry Haley. I've never been angry at you. I love you so, so much. The team doesn't just need you, I need you. I need you Haley. I need you to tell me that I'm being an idiot." _

_He waited again. Minutes passed until he almost gave up. _

_ "__You're being an idiot." _

_Raphael turned around and saw Haley standing behind him. She was wearing her usual get up of torn clothes, but her hair was the same short length of Enyo's. He jumped to his feet and ran towards her, but stopped short. _

_ "__I'm not like gonna pass through you, am I?" _

_Haley buckled over, a boisterous laugh echoing throughout the space. "You were so fucking close! Oh my god! You would have fallen flat on your stupid face!"_

_ "__I'll take that as a yes." Raph groaned, "April can we get out of here so I can physically punch this ass in the face." _

_ "__It's not that easy. Haley needs to focus her mind so I can grab onto it." April said._

_ "__That's something I never really mastered." Haley mumbled. _

_ "__I'm not asking you to be Leo!" April shouted. The walls around them began to shake._

_ "__What's going on April?" Raphael asked._

_ "__It's Enyo. Her mind is trying to take over. Haley you need to do this now! We might never get a chance like this ever again!" April explained. _

_Raphael turned towards Haley and grabbed her by the arms. He pleaded with her with his giant green eyes, "Haley please. Don't leave us with that psychotic nut job. She'll kill us."_

_Haley pushed him off and closed her eyes. Raph stood next to her and grabbed her hand. "Focus on the farm house. Visualize the living room. I'm right in front of you. You have to…"_

"It worked!" April cheered, jumping onto the cushion.

Raphael and Haley both gasped, breathing deeply when their minds returned. Quickly recovering, Raphael sliced at the vines—setting her free. He grabbed her shoulders when she fell forward.

"Haley?" Raphael asked pushed her bangs out of her face. "Hey…"

"Dude your breath reeks." Haley pushed his face away and then looked around the room. "Why the fuck are Tiger Claw and…Karai…here?"

Haley's voice lingered on a memory that caused her cheeks to flush. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and her head dropped on Raph's shoulder.

"You alright?" Raph asked feeling her forehead.

Donatello stepped in to check her vitals. "She's running a little warm. It could be a side effect of coming back."

"It wouldn't be the first time." April mentioned.

"She needs to go lay down before her fever gets worse." Donatello warned. "Someone should stay with her though."

Raphael remained by her side as Haley slept. It wasn't until the next day, late in the afternoon, when she woke up. She quietly sat up and sat in bed staring at him. Haley thought she was stuck in one of her dreams. It's how she passed time while stuck inside her own mind. She'd concoct many stories where she returned, but every single one of them was void of emotion. Of warmth.

Haley scrambled out of bed as quietly as she could and shuffled closer to Raph. She bent down and rocked back and forth. She raised a hand and poked him. His head slumped back to its original position, but he never woke up. Haley poked him again, but this time he moaned.

"Whaddya doin'?" Raph grumbled.

"Making sure this isn't a dream." Haley stepped away, giving the turtle enough room to stretch.

At breakfast everyone couldn't stop staring at the girl who was stuffing her face with eggs and bacon.

Mikey leaned over to Leonardo, "Dude this is so weird."

"You think everything is weird Mikey."

"Yea so, what's your point?"

Leonardo sighed, getting up to put his dishes away, "It's going to take time for everyone to adjust."

"Dude where are you going?" Mikey shouted as his big brother walked towards the front door.

"The same thing I do every day Mikey, training."

Eventually everyone piled outside, except for Casey who was stuck on dish duty. Tiger Claw supervised from the roof top as everyone paired off. Karai was with April, Haley with Leonardo and Raphael was with Donatello and Michelangelo. The team was a little nervous to bring Haley in, but she was holding her own against Leo. She was better than okay, her skills were better improved. She wasn't wasting time between blows, her attacks were more focused and unpredictable.

Leonardo was actually sweating when Haley pushed him back. And there she was, unimpressed, not panting or sweating. She was calm, a stone wall. Leo couldn't remember the last time when his skills were tested.

Then he saw it. The dead look in her eyes. There was no spark of excitement or the radiant glow from the adrenaline. Haley was bored.

"Switch! Raph you're with Haley and me. Don and Mikey, help April take down Karai." Leo ordered.

Karai wasn't bothered by being out numbered, she loved the challenge. It was evident on her smug, sadistic smiling face.

Raph covered Haley's right, while Leo covered her left.

"This is gonna be like old times." Raph happily said as he readied himself with his Sais in front of him.

"It should because you're gonna end up on your back, like always." Haley goaded.

"You sure about that? You've never been able to take both of us on before." Leonardo questioned.

"Things have changed." Haley took a defensive stance, her arms up and ready to block whatever they were going to dish out.

Like cracking a whip, Leo and Raph charged her in unison. Attacking her left and right, without holding anything back, but with ease she was still able to either evade or block their moves. The others had stopped their fighting to watch as Haley drifted through the mock battle. Like water flowing around a rock or a bird surfing through the winds.

"Master Splinter can't even move like that." Donatello said, his jaw practically unhinging from his face.

"Haley is the only one who can fight like that." Karai added, "As hard as Shredder tried, he couldn't change her style."

"That is why she is such a formidable opponent." Tiger Claw stepped in with his arms crossed over his chest. "She is allusive, fluid—unpredictable. And when she strikes, you won't see it coming. Much like the open sea."

Haley caught both of their wrists, pinching the nerves until their weapons dropped and she flipped them onto their shells. "Told ya."

Raphael groaned behind clenched teeth. As soon as he was on his feet, he attacked Haley; screaming as she easily evaded his every blow. Karai saw something shift in Haley's eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention when she recognized the excitement behind her blue eyes. Karai ran towards the fight, Leo followed her lead—not sure what was happening. The blue clad turtle hooked his arms around his brother and pulled him away.

"Raph, knock it off!" Leo yelled, pushing his brother further away.

"Why'd you do that Leo? We were finally starting to have a little fun." Haley's smile wasn't sweet or meaningful. It was sly, deadly—like a snake.

"She's not Haley." Leo glared down the person who haunted his friend's body. "Enyo."

Enyo laughed and played with the ends of her hair as the others attempted to catch up.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Donatello gasped.

"What were those words?" Mikey asked, scratching his head.

"It's a fancier way of saying that Haley has a split personality, in this case, that personality is Enyo." Donatello explained.

"Ooooooh." Mikey laughed, "Wait. I thought Enyo was gone?"

"Apparently not and unlike before Enyo isn't under anyone's control. She's unstable and that makes her even more dangerous."

"Oh you have no idea how dangerous I am." Enyo creeped forward, but then suddenly collapsed.

Karai kneeled down, brushing the loose strands of hair behind Haley's ear.

"What did you do?" Leonardo asked.

"I just knocked her out. She'll wake up in a few hours." Karai replied as she positioned Haley's head to fall in her lap.

"What should we do?" April asked.

"We can't handle this, not by ourselves at least." Leonardo turned towards his brothers.

"You're calling him, aren't you?" Raphael asked.

"Master Splinter is the only one who can fix this."

**Author's note: I knew something good would happen if I obsessively watched Criminal Minds.**


	45. One Year Part 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm gonna be sad when I don't have to edit this anymore. Wait. No I won't. I do not own TMNT.**

Haley refrained from training with the others. She sat on the side lines, watching them, critiquing them. When she was in her room she ran through her katas. She did whatever she could to keep her mind off the girl in her head that was trying to escape. Haley didn't want anyone to know, but Enyo was causing her painful migraines.

She hardly slept because of Enyo. The things she whispered to her while she dreamed. How she was going to slowly kill everyone and then return to the Shredder. Every night it was something different. The worst one was where she had all of them strung up in the barn. Various tools were laid out, but they inflicted agonizing torture. The turtles would be stripped of their shells. April, Casey and Karai water tortured and electrocuted before their eyes. Tiger Claw would be tied up, made to watch the whole thing like a helpless animal. Only because he was a sentimental fool.

Haley couldn't sleep for days after that. The others tried to help. But meditation only took her so far and sleeping medication made the nightmares worse. The only thing that really seemed to help was to stay active. And Haley did whatever she could, that didn't involve training, to keep herself occupied.

The farm house was cleaner than ever, the garden was thriving and the trail throughout the forest was becoming more defined. Haley found a beat up guitar case behind some wood work in the barn and began writing songs again. She relaxed a little when April and Casey finally left to fetch Master Splinter.

Haley didn't want him around. Not because she hated him, but because she was afraid that she failed the rat master. She had stalled her friends, saying that she could handle Enyo. After three weeks without sleep Haley collapsed and Leonardo made the call.

Raphael ran to catch up with Haley. He hung his arm around her shoulder and they entered the forest laughing. The two had only grown closer after their last skirmish. If Karai wasn't keeping an eye on her while she took a quick nap, Raphael was there reading one of his martial arts magazines.

"You holdin up okay?" Raphael asked, kicking a rock.

Haley shrugged, "As good as good gets."

"Yea you look like shit."

"I'd throat punch you if I weren't so fucking tired." Haley weakly slapped him the shoulder.

"Seriously though, if there's anything you want to talk about you know you can always come to me, right?" Raph offered his hand when Haley climbed onto the fallen down tree that acted as a bridge.

"What would I want to talk about?" She walked across it like it was nothing, stopping in the middle to watch a fish peck at the edge of the river.

Raphael shrugged, "I dunno. Anything? What your plans are when you get back to New York. Your nightmares? The hallucinations you've had because of the lack of sleep? Your songs?"

Haley plopped down on the log, slid her shoes and socks off and threw them to the side. Dipping her feet in the water, the fish swiveled to her and bumped into her big toe. Her eyes wrinkled when she smiled, "My songs? What about them?"

Raphael joined her, although he wasn't graceful at all when he dropped his feet into the water—scaring away a fish. He laughed when Haley glared at him, "Were you trying to catch that?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "You're such an ass."

"Yea but I'm your ass." Raphael bumped his shoulder into hers.

They sat in silence for a moment. Haley mentally laughed at the thought of Raphael as a regular little turtle doing the exact same thing that they're doing. Soaking up sun and playing in the water.

Suddenly, Raphael spoke, reciting lyrics from a song she had been working on for the last few days. "I can't stand the guilt. The piles of corpses at my feet. Their broken hearts stain my hands."

"I was just venting."

"About dead bodies?" Raphael cocked an eyebrow and threw her a glance of disbelief.

"Not…exactly." Haley sighed, "It's really hard to explain."

"Try me."

Haley rubbed her face as she leaned over her knees. "Do you know what an out of a body experience is?"

"Sounds painful."

"I'm serious Raph." Haley snapped.

"Yes, I know what they are." Raphael replied stiffly.

"When Enyo had control of my body I saw everything she did. I felt everything she went through. The pain Shredder inflicted, the thrill of killing. The loneliness from being that cell. Wanting only freedom."

Raphael fell against his knees, his fists clutching each other. "I can't even imagine."

"I was suddenly pushed into the back of my mind. I don't know how long I was there for, but the thing that brought me back was the first time Enyo was able to run free. When she saw you."

"I remember."

"After that night, everything began to change. She was questioning everything. Her mind was beginning to fracture and I could slowly replace my memories over hers."

"So whenever we fought you were the one holding her back?" Raphael asked, remembering their fight in the alley.

"You're welcome by the way." Haley said with a snarky grin.

They glared at each other and then broke out in a boisterous laugh—scaring any animals nearby.

"You know it's a good thing we're not in the city or else the Foot Bots wouldn't have an issue locking onto you two loud mouths." Karai said approaching the two with grin spreading from ear to ear. "You're brothers have been looking for you Raph. Something about needing extra muscle to lift the tractor."

Raphael groaned, "Can those wimps do anything without me?"

Karai and Haley answered in unison: "No."

Raphael left the girls laughing. Karai took his spot, quickly rid herself of her shoes and joined Haley's feet in the river.

"How are you holding up?" Karai asked quietly.

Haley scoffed, "I'm getting real sick and tired of people asking me that."

Karai leaned against Haley's shoulder and whispered, "Hey."

Haley's body began trembling, she brought her hands to cover her face. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Karai. I honestly don't, I'm so fucking tired."

A few hours later Karai and Haley entered the farm house carrying their shoes. Everyone turned in unison, their mouths falling open. Their clothes stuck to their skin and their hair dripped—making the puddle form quicker around their feet.

"What the hell happened?" Raphael asked his motioning towards the mess that stood before the living room.

Haley blushed, "We uh we fell in."

"Go dry off quickly." Master Splinter ordered confidently, entering the room with his hands tucked behind his back, "We have much work to do."

**Author's note: I guess now would be a good time as any to tell you guys that there's going to be a bonus chapter about chapter eleven. **


	46. One Year Part 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Shits about to get real. I do not own TMNT.**

"Are we really doing this now?" Haley asked, following Master Splinter out into a secluded area of the forest.

It was freezing out. The tips of the blades of grass were beginning to frost over. The wind was silent and the voices of crickets and frogs were silenced by their presence.

"In order to silence your mind we must travel into the darkest part of the forest." Master Splinter said as he tapped the trunk of the tree. He sat on the ground, his cane not far from his person.

Haley joined him, crossing her legs and waiting for him to instruct her. She felt like she just spoke to him yesterday. When really, yesterday was a year ago and what was ironic was that they were working on finding her inner spirit.

"I must ask if Saki taught you, or rather Enyo, about meditation."

Haley eased back, resting her hands behind her back and stared up at the sky littered with thousands of stars. "Not really. He wanted Enyo to stay out of her head as much as possible. I guess he wanted to control her as much as possible and he couldn't have done that if I was telling her to run away."

"You told her to?"

"I tried at least, but I could never break through the barricade." Haley replied.

"It seems she can get inside your head easily. Are you not fighting her?" Master Splinter asked.

"I'm fighting her by not sleeping."

"That could be doing more damage than good." Master Splinter suggested. Taking in his student's tired appearance he was sure of it. The luster in her hair, the glow to her skin and the sparkle in her eyes were gone.

"At least it's keeping away the nightmares." Haley muttered.

"Nightmares? Explain them to me. What are they about?"

"Everything. My life before, during and after I became Ashley. The pain Enyo went through, the pain she inflicted onto others. The murders she committed against innocent people and killing all of you."

Master Splinter stroked his beard, "I see. Have you tried letting Enyo go?"

"Letting her go?" Haley questioned loudly, "It's not that easy Master Splinter."

"In fact it should be that easy. From what Donatello told me Enyo exists because she was implanted. I do not believe that. Like a weapon, I believe she is extension of your personality. Just amplified and given a name."

"That just makes everything worse." Haley ran a hand over her face.

"But fixing the problem should be easier." Master Splinter explained, "If you just look deep within yourself and gain control of your spirit, Enyo will simply disappear."

"It cannot be that easy." Haley shook her head.

"Why can you not release her?" Master Splinter asked sternly.

"I want to release her! I do. I really do, I just-I just can't." Haley gave up.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway." Haley propped an elbow on a leg and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Master Splinter smiled, "Yes. Yes I am. Enyo protected you from what she thought was a threat, she is not sticking around because she wants to. You cannot let her go. Do you not feel safe without her?"

"My killer is dead, but Oroku Saki isn't. You know he'll come after me once he learns that I'm back. And if he can't have me, he just might kill me so no one can. I'm terrified Master Splinter. I don't know if I have it in me to kill him, but I know Enyo does."

"You don't have to kill Saki, Haley."

"Yes I do. If I don't, he'll keep hurting people. I don't care how harsh it sounds, our world would be much better off without him."

"Killing is not the answer."

Haley jumped to her feet, her face red and body trembling. "Look at what he's done! All the people he has killed. He killed the woman you love! He took your daughter away from you and turned you into the enemy! He killed my mother! And took me away from all of you!"

"Saki is not responsible for your death."

"He may not have been, but he couldn't just let me stay dead, could he? He had to use me to hurt your sons because he's a soulless monster! If there is one person who deserves to die, it's him!"

Haley stormed off, leaving her master sitting there with his jaw slightly opened. He had never sensed so much malice in one person. Not even in his once upon a time brother.

The front door snapped open, making everyone in the next room jump. The team watched Haley stomp up the stairs muttering profanities and clenching her fist until they bled. Leonardo stood to go after her, but Raphael grabbed his brother's wrist; holding him in place as the hot headed turtle sat in his chair.

"Just leave her alone Leo. She's too angry to get through to." Raph released his brother after he gave his warning.

Leonardo didn't press the issue. He guessed that his brother knew Haley's temper better than anyone. As soon as he sat back down, Karai jumped up and scampered up the stairs.

Master Splintered entered the house fifteen minutes later. His eyes burned holes into the wood floor.

"I take it things did not go well?" Tiger Claw asked.

"Haley has never been one to let her emotions get the better of her." Master Splinter replied.

"We'll take that as a yes." Donatello said.

"I fear that there will be nothing left of Haley if she lets her fear and anger consume her." Master Splintered, "I have much work to do."

**Author's note and disclaimer: Master Splinter has much work cut out for him. **


	47. Title Page

My TMNT commission is finally finished and it was money well spent~! I'm using it as a title page.

Rouvere's DA:

Rouvere's Tumblr:


	48. One Year Part 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's note and disclaimer: By the time you read this I've already been to my first anime convention in like six years. I cosplayed as gender bent Dipper Pines. I probably had a lot of fun and took lots and lots of pictures. Some you will probably never see unless you follow me on Deviant Art or Tumblr. My friends went as Anna and Elsa, I'm not sure what my friend Amanda went as and I probably ran into a friend that I've known since sixth grade. **

**Also I added a cover page. The person that did the commission is Rouvere, his work is amazing. I use him for all of my tmnt commission needs.**

**I do not own TMNT. **

Master Splinter was correct. His job wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought. It took weeks to get Haley to fully participate in meditation. She would sit across from him, her mind opened to the possibilities, but as soon as he mentioned letting go of everything she stormed off. Haley couldn't understand it. She's had mood swings, but none that were as bad as these.

Donatello's theory was that Enyo wasn't happy that Haley was trying to get rid of her, so she was lashing out.

Eventually, Haley began training with the others. Afraid that if they got rough with her Enyo would rear her ugly head, so Haley started out with her katas. When she trusted herself enough to move forward she began to spare with the others. At first, they were gentle with her, but when she took them all out without so much as a hint of the sociopath appearing.

Everyone came to the same conclusion. That Enyo was either sleep or she was gone. There was only one way to test the possibility. Master Splinter and Haley fought. They were relentless, holding nothing back. Haley held her own against the rat master. At one point the team thought she was going to defeat him, but they suddenly stopped and bowed to one another.

"Does this mean the crazy is out of her system?" Mikey asked smiling brightly.

"Oh no I'm still crazy. I'm just not murder crazy." Haley replied with a sheepish grin spreading from ear to ear.

In celebration the group sat around a giant bonfire to roast marshmallows. Leonardo eyed Karai and Haley as they sat close, like joined at the hip close. They were ducking their heads and giggling.

Raphael slapped his brother upside the head, "What's wrong Fearless Leader?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Leo rubbed the back of his head and stuck his marshmallow deep into the fire.

"Oh yea, what about?"

Leo didn't want to say anything just in case he was wrong. But he nodded towards the girls who were now watching Mikey dance around the fire.

Raphael caught on quickly, "Oh them. You're not hallucinating."

"You know?"

"Not at first, but a few weeks ago when they came home completely soaked I put two and two together." Raphael shrugged.

"You're okay with it? With them…together?"

Raph shot his brother a curious glare, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Aren't you in love with Haley?" Leonardo blushed. They rarely ever get to talk like this, it was a little weird, but he liked it.

"Yea I love her, but not in that way." Raph chuckled, turning his attention to the girl. It could have been the fire, but she was glowing.

"What do you mean, not in that way?" Leonardo asked.

Raph sighed, "Man you are dense. I love her as a friend, like family. It maybe a little more intense because of the things that have happened in the past, but it's not like that."

"So if Haley runs off with Karai to Japan, you'd be okay with it?"

"As long as she's happy. That's all I care about." Raphael tenderly smiled at the Haley, "And if Karai can keep the psychotic assholes from murdering Haley then I am more than okay with it."

The brothers' laughing caused everyone to stare at them with questionable glares.

"Are they drunk?" Mikey whispered, leaning towards Donatello.

"I'm not sure. Just back away slowly." Donatello grabbed his little brother by the shoulder and backed away until they were at a safe enough distance. Fearing that he red and blue turtles would turn on each other in a millisecond.

The fight never came. Their party went on until the wee hours of the morning. Master Splinter ordered everyone to bed when he found himself nodding off.

Haley tossed and turned. Chucking her pillow across the room and kicking the blankets clean off the bed. She was thankful Karai spent the night in her own bed or else she'd end up with a few bruises. Haley shot up after hearing someone whisper in her ear, but her room was empty.

She scooted off her mattress and opened the door. The house was eerily quiet, except for Tiger Claw's snoring from the living room. Haley heard the voice again, but this time she felt a hand on her shoulder push her forward.

"Oh this is not fucking cool." Haley muttered as she quickly, but silently, shuffled towards April room.

She knocked until April swung open the door. Her red hair was a tangled mess, she mentally stabbed Haley as she entered her room.

"Can this not wait?" April yawned.

"No, no it can't." Haley sat on the bed, crossing her legs. "I'm hearing things April and just a few minutes ago I was pushed by something. And this place isn't haunted."

"I would have sensed a spirit." April joined her. "Maybe Enyo isn't gone."  
"There's only one way to find out."

"But now? It's four in the morning." April whined.

Haley grabbed April's hands and placed them on her head. "Yes now."

April rolled her eyes, giving into her friend's demand. Closing her eyes, April concentrated until she felt herself slip inside Haley's head. Thanks to Master Splinter's training, Haley was much more open and her mind wasn't as cluttered.

"Everything looks okay to me." April reported. "Your mind actually feels lighter…uh oh."

"What's uh oh? What did you do?" Haley aske, panicking a little.

"I haven't done anything, not yet. It's Enyo. She's still hanging around." April replied. "She seems different."

"What'd you mean?"

"She's not as crazy or hell bent on hurting all of us. I think seeing all of you together has calmed her down. I think she's redirecting her anger towards someone else."

"Towards who?" Haley's breath was shaky with anticipation.

April released Haley and took several deep breaths before replying, "She wants The Shredder."

Tiger Claw stepped away from the door and walked out of the house without disturbing the creaky floors. He closed the barn door after making sure no one was onto him and pulled out a cell phone out.

"It is me. I have an update. Yes. We must move now."

**Author's note and disclaimer: Duh Duh DUH~! **


	49. One Year Part 14

**Author's note and disclaimer: The one bad thing about conventions, is being broke afterwards. I probably bought a lot of art work for my wall. Do I regret it? Maybe a little. But it's small price to pay for wonderful fan art about the things that I obsess over. Did I mention that this is my first convention in six years? I also probably bought a lot of doujinshi porn because I wasn't old enough to buy any at the time (I was in high school and the conventions always happened before my birthday). Where was I going with this? I had a point. Oh! I'm doing chibi and bust commissions for five dollars each. If you're interested I'll send you a link to some examples. **

**I do not own TMNT.**

Something felt off the moment Haley woke up. The air in the house was cold, odd for the middle of spring. Maybe she was just imagining it? Maybe it was lack of sleep telling her to go back to bed. But that wasn't about to happen. Not with Mikey making so much noise downstairs.

As soon as she entered the kitchen April and Haley shared a look. The red head must've sensed the oddity within the house as well, because she looked constipated. Casey wasn't his usual loud and obnoxious self as he quietly ate his cereal. He probably got his head bitten off by April for being too annoying so early in the morning. Or he was depressed because they had to return to school the day after tomorrow.

That was one thing Haley didn't miss. School.

As the day went on, Haley couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Whenever she turned to catch the spy no one was there. When she was training with the others she noticed how Tiger Claw was intently watching the forest.

The large land did carry an unusual amount of creepy creatures and mutants. Like Big Foot and five foot walking and talking frogs.

At lunch time April ran into the living room, using the back of the couch for support while she caught her breath.

"What's wrong, April?" Donny asked.

"I...I just realized…something." She panted and then pointed at Haley, "It's your birthday!"

Haley, who was alert and attentive, turned around in her chair and began to eat her food. "It can't be. My birthday is—"

"March 21st. And it's the 21st of March!" April shouted, running over and shaking her by the shoulders.

Haley sighed and pushed April off of her before her sandwich went flying. "Can we not celebrate it this year?"

April's shoulders sagged, "But why not? Last year you were…um…dead? So we have to celebrate this year."

Haley struggled with April's pouty blue eyes, but in the end gave up. "Fine. But I want booze."

"You sure your body will be able to handle it?" Karai teased, "You haven't had anything alcoholic to drink in a year."

"Actually longer than that." Raphael added.

"Um guys, have you forgotten the one minor detail that will set back this plan?" Donatello asked and waited a few seconds before he continued. "Who's going to go get the drinks? Tiger Claw, the giant mutant tiger. Or Master Splinter, the giant mutant rat. Oh I know! How about four teenage mutant turtles dressed like ninjas!"

"Or you can leave it up to Casey Jones." Casey smirked, whipping out his wallet and showing off his I.D.

"How is that going to help?" Donatello asked.

Haley snatched the plastic and looked it from front to back. "Who made your fake I.D, Jones? It's pretty good."

"This guy I know." Casey answered, his toothy smug grin spreading from ear to ear.

While Casey and April made a trip into town the others prepared to make another bonfire. Haley noticed Tiger Claw was falling behind everyone, carrying the most wood and picking up the twigs Mikey dropped.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked, taking a few branches off the top of his stack.

"Everything is fine." Tiger Claw replied.

"You're terrible at lying." Haley laughed.

Tiger Claw chuckled, "We trained you too well."

"Or you're just really bad at lying."

"I promise it is nothing." Tiger Claw dropped the stack at his feet and sighed, "If I were to tell the truth. I am conflicted by being here. I betrayed The Shredder, The Foot Clan. I have nowhere to turn to."

"You can always stay here with me." Haley offered.

"You are not returning to New York?" Tiger Claw questioned.

Haley shook her head, "I'll have a hard time explaining to people how I'm not dead."

"I see your point." Tiger Claw turned his attention to the brothers who were horsing around the fire pit. "Have you told them yet?"

"I'm not really sure how. They'd probably invite me to live with them, but I don't see how I can jump back into everything."

"Perhaps a new identity? You can color your hair and dress like one of those dancers Hun likes to go see." Tiger Claw offered.

Haley burst with laughter, her pile of wood falling to the ground before making it to the fire pit.

"What just happened?"

"Tiger Claw said I should become a stripper!" Haley replied in between breaths. She was hunched over, her arms holding her stomach; thinking that her lungs were going to explode.

Haley was taken off wood collecting duty and was forced to sit in her spot at the fire pit. But she had to admit that Tiger Claw had a point. She needed to think about what she's going to do once all of this ends. She couldn't return to her home. Haley felt closed off in the sewers. Her co-workers and classmates thought that she was dead. So how could she return to the world of the living?

"Hey! No sad faces from the birthday girl!" Mikey scolded, plopping down next to her.

"Sorry I was just…uh…thinking." Haley apologized, her voice withering when Mikey placed a large and lumpy object in her lap. Looking at the wrapping, Haley guessed he found the paper in basement. It was Christmas paper, old Christmas paper. The dark red matched her mustard yellow cardigan perfectly. "I'm afraid to open this."

"Don't worry dude, it won't attack you." Mikey reassured her with a wide smile.

Hesitantly, Haley pulled at the string and let the gravity peel the paper away from the object. Haley covered her mouth, smothering the sob that managed to escape to throat. It was her mother's jewelry box with her crystal ring holder on top.

"Do you not like it?" Mikey asked, looking up at Haley. "April couldn't find all of your stuff after the C.I.A dudes packed up your apartment, but she managed to snag this before they put it with your—"

In one motion, Haley placed the objects on the ground and wrapped her arms around Mikey's next.

"Dudes! What is happening?" Mikey panicked as Haley tightened her hold on him.

"I think she's trying to say thank you." Donatello guessed.

"You should be proud Mikey. Haley doesn't just give out her hugs." Karai joked.

After Haley put in her ear rings and ear cuffs, decked her fingers out in some rings and tied one of her mother's necklaces around her neck and paired it with one of her own she beginning to look like her old self.

"Now that Haley can set off a metal detector, let's get this party started!" Leonardo cheered.

A few drinks in and Haley was still holding her own, making a few of them lose the bet they had placed earlier that day.

"Gotta say it's pretty impressive that you've had four beers and you're not at all drunk." Casey pointed to the four empty cans at Haley's feet.

She was currently nursing her fifth one, "And I still don't feel a thing."

Donatello's brow furrowed, "Really? Because after four and half beers you should be feeling something."

"Not even a buzz." Haley frowned. Master Splinter and Tiger Claw shook their heads as Haley chugged the rest of her beverage.

"Maybe The Shredder did more to you than we first initially thought." Donatello mutter, poking Haley in the cheek.

"Don, I love you, but if you don't knock it off I'm gonna put that finger where the sun don't shine." Haley threatened and Donatello drew his finger away from her bubble and then slowly backed away.

Karai and Haley shared a glance with each other before falling against each other, laughing. Haley playfully punched the brainiac turtle in the arm, "I'm joking Don! I would never do that to you, maybe Raph, but never you."

Donatello smiled, "Good to know…I think."

After her seventh beer Haley started getting grabby and oddly affectionate towards everyone. Karai and Leonardo helped her back into the house before she got out of control.

Before they entered the house, however, Haley turned towards the camp fire where everyone was cleaning up and screamed, "Good night losers! I love you bunches!"

Tiger Claw sat outside under the cover that he wanted to quiet his mind before calling it a night. He listened to Haley singing to herself before shutting off the lights and curl herself around the quilt. The mutant cat waited a few more minutes before standing up and stretched before heading inside.

Except for the few loud snorers, the house was quiet. Deep into their intoxicated sleep, no one sensed ease energy shift to malice. Karai and Haley were sharing a bed, sound asleep, when something entered their room. Suddenly, they were being pulled from their bed and dragged towards the living room.

A blinding light shielded their captures for a moment, giving them time to realize that the turtles weren't behind this prank.

"We found Karai in bed with this one." Xever reported, forcing Haley's face in the upward position.

"Shredder." She hissed.

Everyone froze.

"I could have forgiven your betrayal Kara, but this..." Shredder spoke harshly, "I cannot forgive or codon such actions."

"I wasn't looking for forgiveness." Karai retorted, "But how did you find us?"

Shredder laughed, his metallic helmet making it sound more evil than it really was. "If you wish to know how, look to your right."

This followed his instructions and gaped at Tiger Claw who stood with The Foot; his arms crossed over his chest and wearing bored expression.

"You betrayed us? Why?" Leonardo asked.

"Foolish pup, I was never on your side. Maybe I was in the beginning, but I now know that you have no place in our world." Tiger Claw replied, his face remaining stone and cold.

"I will give you a choice." Shredder spoke, "Come back to serve me and I will spare your friends. I will even let you continue this…phase with my daughter."

"That's a lie." Mikey chimed in.

"Or I will kill all of you."

"That's also a lie…oh wait. He's telling the truth."

"Shut it Mikey!" Haley and Raphael shouted in unison.

"What do you decide?"

"I refuse." Haley broke free, tossing Xever over her shoulder and into Shredder. Kicking a Foot Bot out of the picture, Haley stole its sword and charged Shredder—sending them through the window.

The team followed Haley's lead, taking out their robotic captures one at time before facing off with the enemy mutants. Master Splinter took on Tiger Claw, keeping him away from his family as they fought their way out of the house. They immediately stopped when they entered the clearing.

Haley and Shredder were going at each other, their hatred for each other sparking from every clash of metal. Their movements were hard track and every time one of them pushed the other back they were at it again in a millisecond.

"Duuuuuude." Mikey blinked slowly, "Can anyone keep up with them?"

"Barely." Leonardo muttered as his eyes struggled to keep up with the fighters.

"Me thinks Haley has been holding back. Way back." Donatello's eyes squinted, "I actually think she's still holding back."

"She doesn't want to kill him." Karai spoke softly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the fight. "She can't do it."

"Of course she can't kill him. Haley is a good guy." Mikey said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes she is, but not all of her is good." Raphael hinted ominously.

"Oh…yea…" Mikey focused his attention on the fight. He noticed what his brainiac brother noticed. Whenever Haley approached Shredder to attack, she drew her sword back a few inches—avoiding fatal injuries.

Haley saw an opening in one of his attacks and took her chance. She stabbed the ground with her sword and charged Shredder—taking everyone by surprise. He went to strike her with his razor covered glove, but she jabbed him several times in the arm before it fell to his side. Haley grabbed his better arm, bending it backwards until he screamed in agony.

She dropped him to the ground, her knee pressing into the middle of his back and grip on his arm tightening as he struggled against her.

"Enough!" Haley shouted. "I am so fucking tired of this fight, of you and your stupid, egotistical, self-righteous drama! I am done! I'm done fighting you!"

"You…are weak." Shredder muttered.

"No I'm not. Showing mercy isn't weak. Do you know what is, though? Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. Everything that defines who you are, you giant ass prick, makes you weak!" Haley shouted, grabbing a knife out of his gauntlet and held it to his disfigured face.

"Do you have any idea what your monster is telling me to do?" Haley dug the blade deeper into his skin, causing blood to trickle down his flesh. "She wants me to take your face, so that everyone knows how truly hideous you are. Like the burn scars aren't enough of a reminder."

Haley glanced up at Karai and her friends. They were watching the fight with wide eyes and unhinged jaws. Master Splinter looked like he was ready to step in to help his used to be brother. She shook her head, smiling warmly at her family.

"I pity you." Haley got off her opponent and stood a few inches away from him as he struggled to get to his feet. "You're going to live a miserable and lonely life because of your refusal to let go of your hatred."

Haley turned her back towards him, facing her family confidently. She was only a few feet away from them when Shredder finally got to his feet. His screaming and stomping towards Haley shook the earth. The others began to run towards Haley, but as she turned around to defend herself Shredder ran straight into his own blade.

Shredder stumbled backwards with the knife still lodged into his body. Haley held her hands in front of her body, staring in horror at the blood that coated them. Raphael caught Haley by the shoulders when she collapsed. Karai and Splinter went to the enemy's side just as Tiger Claw and the other mutants arrived on the scene. Karai held his hand as Splinter checked his pulse. His ears bending at the realization of the death of Oroku Sake.

"It's not your fault, Haley." Raphael whispered. "It's not your fault. It's not."

**Author's note: So he's dead. He's not coming back. Ever. **


	50. One Year Part 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

Haley stayed with the guys while Karai handled things with The Foot. Shockingly, the kunoichi found a will amongst her father's belongings. Leaving everything to Karai and with strict orders for his followers to look to her for guidance.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Mikey asked. "You're not gonna start attacking us again, are you?"

Karai shook her head, chuckling. "No I'm not."  
Master Splinter approached his daughter, "There are many great things that you can accomplish in life. Just know that I am very proud of you."

Karai blushed, "Thanks um…father. I actually wanted to run a few things by you. I want to rebuild The Foot Clan, make it better. Better for the world. You know serve people, justice and all that stuff."

"Basically the opposite of The Foot." Raphael stated and then added sarcastically, "Yea I can see that going over real well."

"It sounds like you're gonna need some help."

Everyone turned towards the entry way to the dojo. Haley stood there, dressed to kick ass and take names. A duffle bag sat at her feet.

"You want to help?" Karai asked.

"It beats being dead." Haley chuckled.

"So just like that, you're leaving?" Raphael questioned.

"I need to go somewhere where people don't know my face. Where I can walk around freely in the day time." Haley closed the gap between herself and the turtles. "I'll stay in touch, we'll talk every day, write letters and all that junk."

Raphael's shoulders sagged in defeat. He knew she was right. Haley couldn't do much living when everyone thought she was dead. But there was something else. Ever since Oroku Saki's death, Haley seemed distant—depressed. When she came out of her shocked induced sleep, she informed everyone that Enyo was no longer her inner demon.

Donatello's theory was that Enyo took over Haley's body before the stabbing happened and disappeared soon after. He may have said that to make Haley feel better. She was able to sleep and eat after the conversation, but there was definitely darkness in her blue eyes.

Haley left the room to call April about her plan to go with Karai to Japan. Leonardo approached Raphael and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs this Raph." Leonardo said softly.

"I know she does. It's just….we just got her back and now she's leaving." Raphael clutched his fist.

"She's not leaving, not for good. You heard her, she's going to stay in touch." He could tell by Raphael's hard expression that he wasn't getting through to his brother. "At least she's alive Raphael."

Raphael livened, his back straightened and unclenched his fists. He turned to his brother with a cocky smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "When did you become so wise?"

"It pays to listen to Master Splinter." Leonardo said.

"Has Karai said anything about the mutants that worked for The Shredder?" Raphael asked as he walked to exit the dojo, picking up Haley's bag along the way.

"After the will was read, Tiger Claw disappeared. She's not sure what happened to the others. They're probably still here in the city." Leonardo guessed.

"Which means we're gonna have our hands full." Raphael groaned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Raph, you won't be alone." Karai said, suddenly appearing between the two. "I'm leaving a few Foot Bots behind. If you ever need the extra hands just let me know."

"I have the perfect name for them too!" Mikey cheered, overhearing their conversation as they walked into the living room. "Foot Force!"

Karai thought for a moment, "Simple, easy to remember and fun to say. I like it."

"Please don't encourage him." Raphael begged.

April and Casey arrived at the lair with party food, wanting to send their friends off right. In the middle of the party, Donatello pulled Haley aside and gave her a small, plastic book.

"A passport?" Haley questioned.

"I'd figure you'd need one since you're going across the world."

"Damn. I wanted to stow away with the animals." Haley joked and then punched him in the shoulder, "Thanks man."

"Don't thank me yet." Donatello scooted a few inches away while rubbing his arm.

Haley questioned him with a glare and then opened the passport. "Who the fuck is Elizabeth Müller?"

"It's you." Donatello replied, "I need to admit something. After you died, I did a little research."

"Why?"

"The way I cope is weird." Donatello replied quickly, "But I dug deep into the C.I.A database and I found a file on you. It had details in there about you, things that we already knew and things that we didn't. Like the identity of your biological parents and your real name."

"Wait. My god given name is Elizabeth Müller?"

Donatello nodded, "Yes."

"I'm German?" Haley thought for a moment, "Well that explains a lot."

"Would you like to know more about them?" Donatello asked, pulling a file from behind him.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure why not."

"Their names are Frank and Louise. They're still alive and living in Düsseldorf, Germany. Frank owns a miller and Louise manages a bakery. They came to America on vacation and while they were here, Louise, your mother, gave birth to you."

"So they left me?"

Donatello pulled out a new article, "In classic New York fashion, they were mugged. Louise told the police that a man took you after he stabbed Frank. So you were never abandoned, Haley. You were kidnapped."

"You have got to be shitting me." Haley screamed, catching everyone attention. "Why didn't they look for me?"

"They did, but when their vacation time was up they were forced to return home. The police continued their search, but after two months went by they closed the case."

"Wow, way to go America." Haley said bluntly, "Are they still alive?"

Donatello held up another picture. An older couple standing in front of their house, Haley guessed. She couldn't read German. Frank had blonde hair, blue eyes, was a little taller than Haley and looked fit for his age. Louise was a little shorter with long brown hair and the same dark blue eyes that Haley has. Her frame was thin and looked fragile, her smile was loving and sad at the same time.

"They didn't have any more children. I think it was because guilt, because they couldn't find you." Donatello handed over the file, "Their address is inside. You should see them, Haley. I think it'll do you and them some good."

Haley inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Thanks Donnie. I'll uh…I'll think about it."

Donatello frowned, his hope sinking along with his shoulders.

Then Haley turned towards him, "Hey Don, is there an app where I can learn German?"

**Author's note: So my friend gave me this idea where I should draw Elizabeth, Ashley, Haley and Enyo together. That's going to take forever. **


	51. One Year Part 16

**Chapter16 **

**Author's note: I can't believe the day is finally here. The last segment of TMNT probably for a while. I've enjoyed writing this more than anyone could know. I honestly thought I'd never get this far, it's actually an accomplishment since I hardly ever finish anything. Writing Haley's journey with the guys, watching her evolve and grow, has truly been amazing. **

**I am more grateful to my readers. Everyone's reviews have kept me going. Especially WolfJade28's. My friend, Lieano, who helped me out a lot with ideas and eventually had me start shipping Karai and Haley, which led to this very special bonus chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading everything under First Greetings, I know I had a blast writing it. **

**Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. **

**-Ashley**

Raphael groaned, "Can those wimps do anything without me?"

Karai and Haley answered in unison: "No."

Raphael left the girls laughing. Karai took his spot, quickly rid herself of her shoes and joined Haley's feet in the river.

"How are you holding up?" Karai asked quietly.

Haley scoffed, "I'm getting real sick and tired of people asking me that."

Karai leaned against Haley's shoulder and whispered, "Hey."

Haley's body began trembling, she brought her hands to cover her face. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Karai. I honestly don't, I'm so fucking tired."

Karai nudged herself closer towards Haley and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It wasn't the first time Karai has seen Haley break down. The kunoichi was there when the paramedics rolled Oliver's lifeless body into the ambulance. Haley, who was Ashley at the time, didn't see Karai. She was too emotionally distraught to even sense her.

The officer at the scene was having a difficult time keeping her under control. That was the first time Karai felt anything for Haley. Coming from a family who hid their emotions, believing that they were a sign of weakness, Karai was immediately entranced by the screaming girl. She almost wanted to go up to the officer and tell him to release her. But Haley had broken free and jumped into the ambulance before it pulled away.

After that day, Karai kept a close eye on her. She never liked Maxwell and took her frustrations out on her Foot Bots. She was actually thankful when Raphael warned Haley about her would-be murderer. When she went missing, Karai begged her father to help their enemies. Disguising the reason with paying back a debt, Master Splinter gladly accepted his brother's help.

But they were too late. Haley died in Raph's arms. Karai felt like a piece of her soul died with her that day. Sensing his daughter's depression, Oroku took matters into his own hands. Karai wasn't happy when he broke the news to her. They argued, loudly, until Karai saw Haley lying in bed—breathing—alive.

It was then that Karai decided to protect Haley to the best of her abilities. But she should have known about her father's ulterior motives. When Haley returned from Japan she had hardened. Her emotions had been erased. She only knew how to obey and kill. She became Enyo.

Now she had Haley back. Granted she was a little fragile from her ordeal, but at least she was back.

Haley was bent over, sobbing into her palms as Karai comforted her. She didn't know what to do without saying something stupid. So she did the next best thing. She kicked the water until it hit Haley in the face.

"Did you just splash me?" Haley asked, moving her drenched bangs out of her face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Karai smirked.

"I'm out here, bearing my soul and you splash me?!" For a second Karai thought her plan backfired, but then Haley pushed Karai into the river.

Karai stood, twirling towards Haley with a horrified shocked expression. "You did not just push me."

"You started it!" Haley screamed, trying really hard not to laugh at Karai's bugged out eyes.

"I was trying to cheer you up!" Karai shouted, pushing her bangs to the side. Her make-up was melting—revealing that she looked more like her mother than her father. Except her eyes. She had Master Splinter's light brown eyes.

"Well you did a splendid fucking job because now I'm fucking pissed!"

Karai kicked the water once more, this time covering Haley's front side. Haley sat there, letting the water drop from her body, in silence. "It's on now."

Haley jumped from the log, splashing Karai when she landed.

"Bring it." Karai goaded.

The water war began. It started with rapid fire. Just smacking the water in every direction, not caring if they hit their intended target. Slowly, they tired themselves out and made a temporary truce as they took a break in the river.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Haley muttered as Karai sat next to her.

"Good luck with that." Karai panted and received a hit in the face with water. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope." Haley confidently smiled over her shoulder towards Karai.

Karai literally felt her heart skip a beat and the heat rise in her cheeks. She turned her head away, hoping to conceal her embarrassment. "You're too cocky you know that?"

"I like to call it confidence." Haley laughed. "Thanks for this. I needed a break from…well…all of it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help, I was just getting sick and tired of watching you mope around." Karai defended herself.

"You're really terrible at lying you know that?" Haley asked.

"I am not!" Karai shouted. Calling her a terrible liar was the same thing as calling her a terrible ninja.

"You actually like me, don't you?" Haley asked suddenly, holding Karai's wide eyes with her serious and stone cold expression.

Karai scoffed, "I-I do not. You're imagining things!"

"Then why are you holding my hand?" Haley gripped Karai's hand before she could pull it away. Karai quickly dropped her glare when she realized how close their faces were. Karai couldn't take her eyes off of Haley's lips that lingered inches away from her own. They were so plump and pink, she wondered what they tasted like. If they were sweet because of her strawberry lip balm. Or if they were salty.

Karai tilted her head, edging her lips closer until they gently brushed against Haley's. One kiss turned to two, then three and then they hardly parted for air. Karai's hand brushed Haley's cheek, going into her hair—pulling her forward. One of Haley's hand rested on Karai's hip, clutching the material of her clothes.

Haley moaned when Karai pulled away, "You're so cocky."

"Shut up." Haley closed her mouth over Karai's, cradling the back of her head to keep her close.

**Author's note: Thank you. **


End file.
